Akatsuki Kittens
by XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX
Summary: The title says it all! The Akatsuki turn into Kittens! What will happen when they mysteriously wake up in a different world? And they are in the hands of a 16 year old girl? Whoa! You gotta read to find out! WARNING! This is a CRACK fiction!
1. Chapter 1

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I had just woken up. I smiled to myself, it was my birthday today. _I'm sixteen!_ I thought.

Nothing could possibly ruin my day, even the fact that I have school today. I quickly jumped out of bed, and walked towards my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my black hair that reached my back and saw that it was messier than ever. I didn't even bother doing anything to it, I didn't straighten it,curl it,or even brush it. I looked at my eyes, they were bright blue. People found it odd that I had black hair and blue eyes, you don't often see that, or at least I haven't.

After I was done looking at myself, I quickly changed into some clothes. Nothing fancy,really. Just a plain T-shirt with some jeans and a pair of sneakers.

I smirked, knowing that it was my birthday. My mom would have probably expected me to get all dressed up, if she saw me now, I could guarantee she would have killed me. As for my dad, he didn't really care what I wore, and I was grateful for that.

My mom and dad had gone to another business trip, but they promised they wouldn't miss my birthday. They said they would probably get here, after I got back from school.

I grabbed my book bag, and went on downstairs to the kitchen, to eat something.

I quickly made waffles and drank myself a full glass of water. As I finished, I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was time to go. I grabbed my book bag and ran out the house to my bus stop, to get to school.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was walking back to my house, school was... well, just school. I had a lot of people telling me Happy Birthday. _ My parents should be home by now_ I thought. As I walked into the house, It was silent. "Hello?" I said, hoping that my parents would pop out of nowhere and give me a hug and congratulate me, because... It was my sixteen birthday! I looked around, it seemed like no one was here. I sighed, _What if they don't come?_ I thought. I quickly shook off that thought, _They'll be here_ I thought to myself. After a while, the phone rang, I ran towards it. I quickly picked it up at the second .ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? Sweetie? Is that you?" My mom asked.

"Uh yeah, it's me." I said.

"Happy Birthday!" My mom yelled.

"Uh... thanks..." I said.

"Hold on, your father wants to talk to you." She said.

"Okay.." I said.

"Cassie?" My dad said.

"Um, yeah dad?" I said.

"Honey, happy birthday!" He yelled.

"Um.. yeah.. thanks..." I said. I was glad that they called and all, but why would they call? Shouldn't they be here?

"Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker." My dad said.

"Okay." I said. I was really getting sick of this 'hold on' thing.

"Cassie?" this time my mom said it.

"Yeah... still here.." I said.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy! Your sixteen! You've grown up so fast!" she said

"Your not our little daughter anymore." said my dad.

" Um.. thanks. Uh.. where are you guys?" I asked.

It got silent all of a sudden.

"When are you two going to get here?" I asked, scared what the answer may be.

"Well.. you see... we had this emergency... so we have to stay a bit longer...I'm very sorry Cassie. I promise, we'll make it up to you."

"Anything you want. We could throw you a big party when we get home." My dad said.

I sighed. Of course, there's always an emergency, why did I expect any difference now?

"No, that's okay, I understand. And, I don't want a party." I said, I wasn't much of a party person.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I just want you two to come home soon." I said.

"I swear Cassie, your everything a parent could ask for." My mom said.

"She sure is." My dad cut in.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, I just remembered. I bought you a special cake from the bakery. I'm sure you'll like it! You should pick it up when you get the chance!." My mom said.

"Oh, um okay, thanks." I said.

"Oh well I gotta go!I have a meeting to go to, bye! I love you! And happy birthday again!" She said.

"Okay, bye. Love you too." I said

Then she hung up.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I drove to the bakery to pick up my cake. Might as well not let it go to waste,right? And to be honest, I had a weakness for cake.

I got to the bakery and picked it up. The box was pretty small, my parents must have known they had to miss my birthday, other wise they wouldn't have picked one so small, small enough for one person.

When I got to my house, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I opened up the box.

There stood one delicious looking cake. It was chocolate. On top of it laid this really cool candle. It wasn't a 16 candle and there weren't sixteen candles. Just one. It looked pretty odd, I had never seen one like it.

I looked in the box, there was a card. It said. " Make a wish, and watch it come true."

I lighted the odd candle, I closed my eyes and began my wish. I know it was silly, but it was worth a try.

_I wish... I wasn't so lonely when my parents are away. _A tear rolled down, I opened my eyes. I saw something sparkle. _Must have been my imagination, _I thought.

And that day, I spent the rest of my birthday alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Akatsuki's (P.O.V) **_

"What the fuck?, Why the hell are we fucking cats?" Hidan looked at each Akatsuki member, looking for an explanation.

"How the hell should we know?." Kakuzu shot back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan hissed and just like that, he tackled Kakuzu, knocking him against the cardboard box.

Everyone just stood there watching quietly.

After an hour past, those two were still going at it. Finally, Pein had enough. "Enough you two!" Pein hissed.

The two cats looked at him and followed his order.

"Don't you think we should get out of this cardboard box,un?" Deidara asked questionably.

"Tobi hungry!" " Tobi wants to eat!", Tobi whined

"Tobi! Shut up!", yelled Deidara

"Deidara-Sampai is being mean to Tobi!", Tobi whimpered.

"I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan yelled

"Quit fucking complaining, it's not like anybody gives a damn!" Kakuzu yelled.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu,"Shut the hell up! Who asked you!"

"This is so fucking stupid! I'm getting out of here!" Hidan yelled. Just then, he started clawing the cardboard box hoping that it would rip. It was useless, the cardboard box was to strong compared to his tiny kitten claws. Hidan hissed in frustration. Kakuzu smirked in amusement while the others just seemed to ignore Hidan's behavior. "Goddamn! These kitten claws are so fucking useless!"

Suddenly, Kisame spoke out. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll stay here until we find shelter, In the mean while, we'll try to find a way to get out of here and find food." Pein answered

Kisame nodded in agreement

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

_Yes! Finally! Last day of school! _Cassie thought as she walked home. As she started to think of all the things she was going to do for the next two and a half months, her thoughts were disturbed by a loud hissing sound. _Hissing? _Cassie thought. Just then, she heard meowing. _Meow? _Cassie followed the sounds, they were coming from a dark alley. She then saw a Cardboard box. She quietly walked over to it, curious to find out what was in

it. When she opened it, she found ten odd kittens of different colors and shapes. They all

stiffened up and stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. _What should I do?_

She thought. She wasn't sure that her parents would allow her to keep them, but she didn't want to leave them all alone here. She certainly couldn't leave them at a animal shelter, what if they were family? She didn't have the heart to be the one to separate them. She decided she would take care of them. " I'll take good care of all of you." She said. A smile

spread across her face, she always wanted to have a pet, or in this case, pets. She picked up the box and hurried along home, anxious to see what her parents reaction would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I got back from school, and on the way I had found myself ten kittens. As I walked in the house. My mom called my name, " Cassie!". "Um, yes?" I answered back.

"Your father and I have something to tell you." "Um, can it wait?" I asked. "No Cassie, it can't wait. Come here. It's very important." She said. I set the box down as quiet as I could so I didn't have to explain to my parent about it now. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my parents faces full of concern.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I asked. "Cassie," My dad said. "Me and your mother will be going away for a business trip." "Again? But you both just got here!" I said. "We know sweetie, but this is very important. And we need you to understand that we're trying very hard to stay at home with you as much as possible." My mom said. "I understand... How long?" I asked.

Both my parents looked at each other. It seemed they were both communicating through their minds and arguing on who'll tell me the news that were 'so important'. I had a feeling in my gut that the news weren't going to be so well. "Well... about... three months.." my mom said. "Three months?" I repeated. "Your leaving for three months!" I said, only this time, I made it sound bad, which it was. I hated having my parents leaving. I was used to having them gone for a week or two, but three months? That was to long.

"Look, try to understand, if I could just give up this trip, you know I would. But this is too important." My mom said. "We know you can do this." my dad said. I sighed, as much as I wanted them to stay, I knew they couldn't. "Okay..." I said. "When is my Aunt going to get here?" I asked.

Both of my parent looked at each other again. _Uh oh, this can't be good_ I thought. "Well, you see..." My dad started out. "Your Aunt can't come.." he said. "Why not?" I asked. "She went to California to attend her Daughter's wedding." My mom answered. "Oh, so who's going to take care of me?" I asked. "Well, honey, we think your old enough to stay at the house alone. Your sixteen, I'm sure you can take care of your self. Your very responsible." My mom said. _I'm not buying this _I thought. "That, and we don't know anyone else who can come and take care of you." My dad cut in. _Knew it! _I thought.

"I'll often send you five thousand dollars in case you need something, like food." He said. I nodded. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." My heart sank. _Their leaving tomorrow?_ I held back tears. I knew I couldn't cry in front of them, if I did that would just make it harder for them. And of course I didn't want them thinking they were bad parents, because they weren't.

"Um, mom,dad?" I said. They looked at me. " I have news of my own." I said. They gave me these confused looks. "What is it sweetie?" My mom said. "Well,uh, you see.." I started out. "Is something wrong?" My dad asked. "No! Nothing's wrong, it's just that I found a box of kittens... and I was wondering if I could keep them.." "Kittens? My mom said. Suddenly her face got all bright with excitement. "Kittens? Well lets see them!" she said in a cheery voice. "Okay" I said. I led them into the living room and opened the box.

_**Akatsuki's (P.O.V)**_

"Where the hell is she!" "She's taking forever!" Hidan yelled.

"Calm down" Pein said. " We're lucky enough that we even have someone to take care of us, seeing of our situation and such." Pein said.

"Pein-sama, what shall we do after our host takes us in?" Asked Konan

" Now that you mention it..." Pein said to himself. He seemed to have drifted deep into his own thoughts. After a while he finally spoke up.

"Now listen up everyone!" Pein yelled. Everyone stopped to listen to his orders, to which they were all curious of. " While we're here, you'll have to behave and treat our host nicely. Until we find a way to turn back into our human forms." He ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Just then, the box opened from above. They were surrounded by two stranger's and the girl who had agreed to take care of them.

"What's going on?" said Zetsu

"Tobi scared!" Tobi screamed

"This is weird,yeah." Said Deidara

"Just stay calm everyone" ordered Pein

Everyone nodded, And one by one, they were each taken out …..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

She looked down at the ten odd kittens. Her and her parents took them out one by one. After they were all out, they ordered themselves in a straight line._ That's odd _she thought.

"Um, wow.. they sure are interesting..." said my mom with a strange expression on her face. My dad had this puzzled look, " Who would do this to them? Obviously their owner was cruel!" my dad said.

I could understand why he felt that way, I mean, the kittens were bizarre! They each had weird different colors and strange eyes. I looked at each one, now that I had better lighting, I could see them more clearly. As I looked at each one, something told me that most of them were male, except for one.

I looked at one that actually looked normal, he was black but his eyes were red, at least I thought they were. Just a moment ago they were red! Now they were plain black, _Must have been my imagination_ I thought.

I then looked at another male one, He was also black except for the fact that his face was orange, he seemed to be the most active one out of everyone, He kept pouncing around the living room trying to catch a fly.

I looked at this really big cat, he was blue. He had black marks on his face that almost looked like gills.

I saw a blond cat with light blue eyes, he looked liked a normal cat except he had fur covering one side of his eye, and he had very yellow fur.

I looked at this other cat, he had red fur with brown eyes, his eyes were blank without any interest what so ever. I looked at this other cat, he seemed to be the strangest of them all, one side of him was black and the other was white, with bright yellow eyes, I patted him on the head, his black side didn't change it's expression but his white side did, he purred.

Just then my mom squealed, she quickly picked up this silver cat that had purple eyes. " Isn't she so precious!" she squealed, I could have sworn I saw a few cats snicker when she said that. "Um, mom... I think 'she' is a he.." I told my mom. "Really? I think your right! I didn't even notice! He's just so darn adorable!" she squealed once more.

I then saw this tanned cat that had green eyes that had a few marking that looked like stitches, If I didn't know any better, it would have seemed like he was laughing at the silver cat that my mom was holding.

The silver cat started to try and break free from my mom's arms, once he did he quickly lunged at the tanned cat and started hissing. They quickly got into a fight.

I saw this orange cat that had strange swirly eyes and black markings on his face, that I swear, looked like piercings. He hissed at the two cats fighting, they soon gained control of themselves and followed his orders, the orange cat then glared at them both, as if he was disapproving their behavior.

Next to the orange cat, there was this pretty cat that was purple that had purple eyes as well, I could tell she was a female.

The cats were all unique, I then started thinking on what I should name them, that would be tough. My dad then spoke up, "Are you sure you want these cats? We could always turn them in into the animal shelter and get new ones..." He said.

Just then, all the cats looked up at me, then the cat with the orange face and black body ran towards me and tried to climb on the couch and sit next to me. That was about the cutest thing ever, how could I possibly send them away? I smiled and put him on the couch, he then rushed over to me and cuddle against me. _Aw, adorable_ I thought. "No dad, I wanna keep them." I said. "Well... okay." he said, "But their your responsibility, I'll go to the store and pick up some cat supplies and food before me and your mother leave tomorrow." He said, "Okay, thanks!" I smiled. And looked down upon my ten new kittens that I was going to take care of...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

Well, my dad had gone to the Pet store to buy cat supplies and such and my mom was upstairs taking a shower. I was downstairs watching the kittens explore the house. It was pretty funny watching them. I had learned what most of their personalities were and to be honest, they sure did remind me of the Akatsuki from Naruto. I thought about giving them each a Akatsuki name that they reminded me of. I was lying on the couch, I was to lazy to get up and actually do something. Just when I decided to get up and stop stalking my kittens, I started getting sleepy... next thing I knew... I drifted to sleep...

_**Akatsuki's (P.O.V)**_

"Tobi! Get down from there!" yelled Deidara

Tobi was swinging on top of a chandler, laughing like crazy.

"Fine! Laugh all you want! But don't go screaming my name when your about to fall and kill yourself,yeah." said Deidara.

Deidara saw Kisame look up at Tobi, He knew what he was going to say

"I don't know how the hell he got up there, so don't ask." Deidara said.

Kisame grinned, showing his shark tooth teeth. "He sure does keep things interesting around here." He said.

Hidan looked up at Tobi and then started laughing like crazy. "You think he'll slip?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

Sasori looked up at Tobi, he didn't show concern or any emotion. "We don't have opposable thumbs, he'll probably slip any second now." he said, staring blankly at Tobi as if nothing usual was going on.

Hidan quickly looked up at Tobi, Staring at him so he wouldn't miss it. His eyes showed excitement every time it seemed Tobi was about to slip.

"Tobi getting dizzy!" Tobi yelled.

Hidan started laughing.

"Shouldn't someone get him down?" said Zetsu.

Just then Pein looked up, " Tobi! Get down from there!" He ordered.

"Tobi can't!" Tobi yelled.

Suddenly Itachi spoke up, "He should be able to get down the same way he got up." Itachi said.

Deidara nodded. "Tobi! Get down the same way you got up!" Deidara yelled.

"Whaaat?" Tobi yelled.

"This is useless, Tobi won't be able to do it." Deidara said with annoyance in his voice.

Suddenly Tobi started to scream,"Tobi slipping!" Tobi yelled, repeating it over and over.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I woke up from my nap, I kept hearing meowing, the odd part of it was that I heard most of the meows from the ceiling, if that's even possible.

I looked around and saw the kittens, most of them were gathered around looking up at the ceiling. I looked up too and saw the orange faced kitten with the black body hanging from the chandler.

_What should I do? _I repeating over and over in my head. _How did he even get up there?_ I thought. I quickly ran over to where the kitten was hanging.

Most of the kittens around me backed away, giving me space, others just stood where they were and kept staring up. "Uh, Just let go! I'll catch you!" I said, a little unsure of what I just said. I wasn't exactly good at catching things, I guess you could say I'm a bit clumsy.

The kitten hanging there seemed to hesitate at first then let go, _he understood me? _I thought. He dropped down into my arms. I was a little surprised, I didn't think I could actually catch him.

I started to panic, he wasnt opening his eyes.

_Please open your eyes! _I thought.

His eyes still stayed closed.

_P-please_ I thought.

Nothing happened.

My eyes started watering_._

Suddenly, His eye's started opening slowly, he looked like he was in pain.

_What have I've done? I should have been watching him! _I thought. "I wish you could tell me what's wrong..." I said, about to cry.

"Tobi...hungry!" he said.

My eye's widen. "D-did you just t-talk?" I asked.

"Tobi want's something to eat!" he said again.

He then saw a fly and hopped away from my arms. He started pouncing around trying to catch the fly.

I was still in shock, the fact that my kitten had just talked to me.

I turned to the other kittnes, they have been watching me the whole time. "Y-you can talk?" I asked

They just turned to each other with a confused expression on their face...

"Tobi catch fly!" The kitten yelled.

_He **did **talk _I thought.

My kittens can talk...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I was still shocked that my kitten had just spoke to me. "Y-you can talk?" I asked the kittens.

I just stood there, waiting for a respond.

_**Akatsuki's (P.O.V) **_

"Did she just ask us if we could talk,un?" Asked Deidara.

"Yeah, she did." answered Sasori.

"You think she can understand us?" Asked Deidara.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure. This might be a misunderstanding." Answered Sasori.

"Let's try to communicate with the girl." Ordered Pein.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey you!" Yelled Hidan.

The girl just stood there with a confused expression on her face. It seemed she wasn't understanding us.

"Um, can you t-talk?" She asked.

"That's what we're trying to do idiot!" Hidan hissed.

The girl then backed away.

"Your scaring her!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Shut up! It's not my fucking fault!" Hidan yelled.

"It is your damn fault idiot!" Kakuzu hissed.

They soon got into a fight.

"Maybe we should try a different approach." Konan suggested.

"Maybe your right." Pein said.

Suddenly Tobi ran towards the girl. "Tobi want food!" Tobi yelled.

"You **can** talk." Said the girl.

Just then everyone looked up. It seemed she could only understand Tobi.

"Tobi? She can understand you?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah! Girl can understand Tobi!" Yelled Tobi.

"Um, yeah, I can understand you... Tobi... so your the only one who can talk?" The girl asked.

"Damn! Out of all the people, it **had** to be Tobi!" Yelled Hidan.

"Can Tobi get food?" Asked Tobi.

"Sure, as soon as my dad gets home." Said the girl.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered.

The girl turned to us, "Um, even though you can't talk, can you still understand me?" She asked.

We all nodded.

"I see... look, let's go up to my room. So my mom doesn't find me here talking to you. She'll

think I've gone crazy if she see's me talking to kittens." The girl said.

We all nodded in agreement.

She led us up to her room and we all followed. We were shocked at what we saw, when we got there.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Akatsuki's (P.O.V)**_

We all went into the girl's room. It was decorated with a lot of strange things. The walls were covered with so many posters, that you could barely even see the wall.

The strangest thing of all, was seeing ourselves on some of the posters.

We all looked around shocked. Most of us went towards our posters.

There was one with Deidara and Sasori. Another one with Itachi and Kisame. Another poster of Hidan with Kakuzu. One of Tobi by himself. One of Pein and of Zetsu by himself. Finally there was a big poster that had each Akatsuki member in it.

The Akatsuki weren't the only people in some of the posters either, there were some other ninjas as well. One of them was a picture of a ninja from the hidden leaf village, labeled as Kakashi, that must have been his name. There were quite a lot of other posters of the ninja Kakashi.

There was also posters of a ninja named Naruto. There weren't as much posters of him as the other ninja Kakashi. Something told us, she admired Kakashi the best out of all the other ninjas.

What really surprised us was seeing a poster of Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. There were a few poster's of him around.

There was also a big poster of a bunch of hidden leaf ninjas altogether.

The strangest posters we saw was a few posters labeled as Pokemon. They were very strange creatures. There were quite a few posters of a pokemon named Pikachu.

There were quite a lot of posters of different strange things we've never seen before.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Yelled Hidan.

We all looked toward him, he was staring at something on top of a dresser.

We all looked up and saw a little mini us and other ninjas as well. They were stuffed plushi's of us. There was a plushi of, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Pein, Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame and even his sword but in a mini version, there was Sasori, there was that ninja Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Pikachu, and strangely enough a plushi that looked like a sponge...

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

The kittens really seemed distracted by all the decorations in my room. I couldn't blame them, I was a huge anime fan. My favorite anime would obviously be Naruto. Whenever my parents left for work, I usually watched Naruto to past the time.

"Tobi like mini Tobi!" Said the kitten, which I assumed his name was clearly Tobi.

He was pointing towards the plushi of Tobi from the Akatsuki.

"Um, how'd you know his name? Have you heard of him before?" I asked, I was pretty curious on how he knew what the plushie's name was.

"Thats me!" Tobi said.

_Thats strange.._ I thought. How could that possibly be him?

"Um, wait, are you saying your Tobi from the Akatsuki?" I asked. I've read fanfictions about The Akatsuki turning into kittens and ending up with some random girl or with a few of her friends, but of course thats all made up. Hint hint, thats why its called Fan**fiction. **

It seemed the orange cat was discussing something with the kitten Tobi. After they were done they all turned and looked at me.

"Tobi going to repeat word from word from Pein!" Tobi the kitten said.

"Excuse me... did you say from Pein?" I asked... This was getting weird.

The orange cat walked forward and nodded.

"Um... okay..." I said, this was really getting strange.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I just sat there, watching Tobi the kitten, or as now, Tobi from the **Akatsuki, **talking**. **It seemed they were in a pretty bad situation, a bunch of evil criminals turning into kittens? Yeah, that was pretty bad. What I was really concerned about was, them turning back into their human forms. What if it just happened whenever? They were still criminals, what if they did something bad to me?

Finally, It seemed he was done talking.

"Um, wow... thats a pretty bad situation your in..." I said, really unsure of what to say.

They all just looked at me. It seemed they were expecting me to say something else, like they expected that I would know what to do and solve all their problems.

"Um, look.. I don't know what to say... or what to do..." I said.

I felt kinda akward, we were all just sitting there doing nothing. Everything was quiet.

_**Akatsuki's (P.O.V)**_

"So what do we do now, un?" Asked Deidara.

No one answered. It seemed that everyone had no idea what to do.

Suddenly the girl got up. She walked toward the balcony that she had in her room. Everyone followed her outside.

She started trying to climb up on the fence.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Yelled Hidan.

"Is she going to jump off?" Asked Konan.

"We have to do something, and quick." Said Pein.

"Yeah! I'll push her off!" Yelled Hidan.

Everyone looked at him

"What? I need a sacrifice!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Enough! We have to do something. Hidan, don't go anywhere near her." Ordered Pein.

Pein gave him this strict look.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I went outside to the balcony. The kittens followed me.

I started trying to climb on top of the fence.

I noticed some of the Kittens looked at me pretty weird.

I could have sworn I saw Hidan try to push me off, but a few other kittens stopped him.

"Jerk." I said.

Hidan smirked.

"Tobi don't want Girl to jump off!" Tobi yelled.

I was sorta confused, they thought I was trying to jump off?

"Uh, is that what you thought I was trying to do?" I asked.

They nodded.

"No, I'm not jumping off. I'm just gonna climb up to the roof, thats where I usually go, when I want to do some serious thinking."

A few kittens nodded and left.

I started making my way up.

I looked down and looked to see if Hidan was near.

He was just staring at me, like hoping I'll slip or something.

"Don't try anything." I warned him.

He smirked and went back into my room.

Tobi ran up to the fence and tried to climb it too.

"No, don't." I said.

He started giving me this sad face.

"I said no, okay? You can get hurt." I said.

He nodded and went back inside.

I finally got up to the roof. I slowly walked over to the chimney and laid back on it.

I closed my eyes and started to think.

What could have caused them to turn into kittens? I thought about everything that happened.

I was getting frustrated, I couldn't figure out anything.

Just then, I thought about something interesting.

_The wish! _I thought.

Earlier I had wished that Tobi would tell me whats wrong, right after I wished, he started talking!

Thats it!

I remembered the cake from my birthday. It had a card in it that said, " Make a wish, and watch it come true."

So thats it!

_The wishes!_ I thought once more.

I thought about the first wish I made.

_I wish... I wasn't so lonely when my parents are away._

When I found the Kittens, that was the day my parents said they were leaving!

_Thats it! It all makes sense now!_

Except, one thing kept bothering me. Why them? Why the Akatsuki?

Arthur's Note : Today is my birthday by the way! :) And sorry I havent updated soon, I promise I'll update LIKE AL THE TIME! Thanks for reading and please review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I slowly walked across the roof and climbed down onto the balcony.

The Akatsuki kittens were exploring around my room.

Tobi was jumping up and down on my bed.

Hidan was trying to rip Kakuzu's plushi by biting it and Kakuzu was yelling at him to stop.

Deidara was looking at the posters of himself and kept poking his plushi.

Sasori seemed interested in my creepy puppet that I had hanging against my door knob.

Itachi was by the window, looking outside.

Konan was on a chair half asleep.

Kisame was chuckling quietly to himself while watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight.

Pein was reading some book.

Zetsu was sleeping peacefully under my bed.

"Hey everyone! I think I figured it out!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards me.

I looked at Pein and he nodded at me, It seemed he wanted me to talk now.

"Uh... I'm going to try something..." I said.

Everyone gave me these confused expressions.

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish... my kittens could talk..._

I opened my eyes. Everyone just stood there staring at me.

"Okay, now um... talk." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hidan yelled.

My eyes widen.

"It worked! I can understand you!" I said.

"Exactly, what worked?" Pein asked.

"I wished that you could talk." I answered.

"You wished?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah, I wished." I answered

"So what the hell are you doing just standing there! Wish us back into our fucking bodies and to our world!" Yelled Hidan.

"Uhh... um... I don't know.." I said.

"What do you mea-" Pein said.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know!" Interrupted Hidan.

"I'm not wishing you back into your human forms." I said.

"Bitch! I'll fucking push you off the damn balcony if you won't turn us back!" Hidan yelled.

"That's exactly why I'm not doing it." I said.

Everyone glared at Hidan.

"Look... I think I can firgure something that can work for us..." I said.

Everyone just sat there waiting quietly.

I closed my eyes.

_I wish... I could turn my kittens into their human forms **whenever **I want and turn them back into kittens whenever I want to._

I opened my eyes.

"Okay..." I said.

I concentrated on Tobi...

Suddenly, smoke surrounded my room...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

My whole room was surrounded by smoke.

I had no idea what just happened.

Suddenly, it started to clear up.

There stood Tobi in human form with his mask on, with a black shirt and pants on.

_Thank god he's not naked _I thought.

"Tobi human! Tobi human!" Tobi yelled, over and over.

"Shh! Be quiet! My mom is still in the house!" I warned.

"Tobi be extra quiet!" Tobi whispered loudly.

"Why did you turn Tobi into a human first, un?" Asked Deidara.

"Because I know he won't hurt me." I said. I just hope that he doesn't act like Madara all of a sudden, because then I'm screwed.

"Tobi won't hurt girl!" Tobi whispered loudly, then ran towards me and gave me a big bear hug.

I saw a few Akatsuki members smirk.

"Uh.. okay thats enough of the hugging." I said, I wasn't much of a hugger.

"Okay! Tobi stop!" Tobi said.

"It's my fucking turn now!" Yelled Hidan.

I looked down at him. "Uh, your going to be last." I said.

"What? You bitch! Why am I fucking last!" Hidan yelled.

"Because I don't trust you." I said.

"Smart girl." Kakuzu said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled and glared at kakuzu for awhile.

"Turn me back or I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan yelled.

A little smile spread across my face. "I'd like to see you try." I challenged.

Hidan ran to me and started clawing my legs and biting it.

I started to giggle. "That tickles!" I said. If it weren't for my pants, that would have actually hurt a little.

I picked Hidan up and pinched his cheeks, "My, your a little tempered kitty, aren't ya?" I said in a teasing voice.

I heard a few Akatsuki members chuckle.

"Its not fucking funny!" Hidan yelled.

I laughed a little too, and put him down.

Hidan just sat down and started glaring at everyone.

"Look, I'll turn you all into humans right after my parents leave, until then, your stuck being a kitten." I said.

"But what about Tobi?" Deidara said.

"I'll turn him back into a kitten." I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Tobi.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and Tobi was a kitten again.

"You wished him back?" Asked Kisame.

"No, I made a wish earlier that I could turn all of you into humans **and **kittens whenever I wanted to." I answered.

"Oh." Said Kisame.

"You didn't think I'd let a bunch of criminals in my house without being prepared did you?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

Kisame grinned "Guess not." Kisame said.

I heard my dad's car outside.

"Listen, don't talk at all while my parents are around, okay?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well... dinner time kitties..." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I heard my dad come in the house.

I went downstairs, The Akatsuki followed.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey sweetie! I bought some cat supplies and went to Mc Donalds and bought some food."

My dad said.

"Sweet, I was hungry." I said.

"Where's your mother?" Asked my dad.

"She's upstairs packing." I said.

"That reminds me! I better start packing too!" Said my dad, he rushed upstairs.

I took the bag filled with cat supplies and took out the bowls and the cat food.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed the can opener.

I soon filled all the bowls with water and cat food.

Then laid them out one by one in a row.

"Dinner served!" I said.

Everyone went towards a bowl.

They started sniffing it and immediately backed away.

"What the hell is this?" Hidan said.

"Cat food." I answered.

"I'm not fucking eating this!" Hidan hissed.

"Okay, don't." I said.

Tobi was the first to start eating.

"Yum! Tobi likes tuna!" Tobi yelled.

I smiled. "Good boy!" I said.

Tobi's head shot up, "Did you hear that! Tobi good boy! Tobi good boy!" Tobi yelled while jumping up and down.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Shut up!" Deidara yelled, clearly annoyed.

Tobi stopped jumping then started eating his food.

I walked by Tobi and patted his head.

Hidan ran over to me and bit my finger.

"Ow!" I yelled.

I glared at Hidan.

A smirk spread across his face.

I ignored Hidan and walked over to the kitchen table and took out my food.

It was a Chicken Ranch BLT with large fries.

I noticed a few of the Akatsuki members practically drooling over it

"Here Tobi! Wants some?" I said.

Tobi practically tackled me.

I gave him a little piece of my sandwitch.

Tobi's eyes widen.

"Tobi like it! Tobi lke it!" Tobi kept repeating it over.

"Anyone else wants some?" I asked.

Every Akatsuki member walked over to me.

I gave each one of them some of my food.

"What is this?" Asked Kisame.

"A chicken sandwich. Like it?" I asked

He nodded "Yeah." Kisame answered.

"What about me!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, I thought you'd be full after taking a bite of my finger." I said.

A few Akatsuki's smirked.

Hidan glared as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Tell ya what, if you say sorry, I'll give you this whole thing." I said.

"Hell no!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, okay. Enjoy the tuna." I said.

I heard him growl.

"Just say it,yeah." Said Deidara.

"Im..sorry..." Hidan murmered quietly.

"What was that?" I said.

"I'm fucking sorry for biting your damn finger! Bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Thanks... I guess..." I said.

"Now give me the damn sandwich!" Hidan yelled.

"Fine, a deals a deal." I said, while handing him my sandwitch.

Hidan immediately started eating it.

"Can Tobi have some?" Tobi asked sweetly.

"Go fuck yourself." Said Hidan rudely, while still eating.

After we were all done, we all went upstairs.

We all went into my room.

It was late, so we all went to sleep.

I slept in my bed.

Tobi was cuddle against me on the bed sleeping peacefully.

Itachi was sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Kisame was sleeping against the wall on my bed.

Pein was sleeping under my desk.

Konan was sleeping on the wheel chair that was next to my desk.

Zetsu was sleeping under my bed.

Deidara was sleepign on the floor, beside my bed.

Hidan was sleeping on the desk, sleeping on the plushie's.

Kakauzu was sleeping on the floor against a wall.

Sasori was sleeping on a giant stuff animal bear against the wall.

We were all sleeping quietly...

Arthur's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading and please review! Also, Please check out **I love creepy things**'sstory, it's really good! :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

"Ahhh!" Hidan yelled.

_Thud_

I quickly opened my eyes. I looked around my room.

Hidan was on the floor, he must have fallen off.

"What the fuck did you scream for?" Asked Kakuzu.

"I woke up and saw your fucking face!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

"I should have ripped up that damn plushi of you when I had the chance!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu finally had enough and ran straight towards Hidan and tackled him.

I yawned, It's morning and already their fighting.

I got up from bed.

"Do you guys want something to eat before you leave?" I asked.

A few nodded, others just went straight to sleep without answering.

"Okay, I'll make pancakes." I answered.

Tobi quickly jumped up from my bed.

"Tobi like pancakes!" Tobi cheered.

"Good." I said.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Panca-" Deidara quickly interrupted Tobi by throwing a pillow at him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep Tobi! Yeah." Deidara yelled.

Tobi started whimpering. "Deidara - sampai being a meany to Tobi!" Tobi whined.

Deidara rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen, followed by Tobi.

I took out everything I needed and started making pancakes.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Tobi likes pancakes!" Tobi sang, over and over.

I smiled, it was nice having company in the morning. Instead of waking up in the morning to silence, I woke up to yelling and singing.

I finished making pancakes, I got out the syrup.

I grabbed plates and forks and cups.

"Uh, Pancakes are ready!" I yelled.

The Akatsuki members all came down.

"Smells good." Commented Konan.

"Thanks." I said.

"Better than Kisame's cooking." Said Zetsu.

"You got that right." Kisame said, with a grin on his face.

I laughed a little.

"How are we going to eat without opposable thumbs,un?" Asked Deidara.

"I'm going to turn you into humans." I answered.

"It's about fucking time!" Hidan yelled.

"Aw, but Tobi like being cute kitten!" Tobi whined.

"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the Akatsuki members.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and everyone was in human form.

They were all wearing black T-shirts and black pants on, but no shoes.

_Well, at least their not naked..._ I thought.

"Hell yeah! I'm human!" Yelled Hidan.

"Yeah... well, dig in," I said

They nodded and started eating my pancakes.

After we were all finished, Pein spoke up.

"Now, you agreed to wish us back into our world." Pein said.

Everyone started listening.

"Yeah, and I will." I said.

Pein nodded.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." I said.

"Nice knowing ya, squirt." Kisame said with a grin on his face. He patted my head.

I smiled, "Yeah, you too." I said.

I closed my eyes.

_I wish the Akatsuki were in their own world now._

I opened my eyes.

They were sitting there watching...

_Why are they still here? _I thought.

"Well?" Pein said.

Something told me, he was getting inpatient.

"Uh... let me try again.." I said.

_I wish the Akatsuki were in their own world now!_

I opened my eyes...

_Their still here?_ I thought.

"It's not working..." I said.

"What? What the hell do you mean it's not working!" Hidan yelled.

"It's not working! I wished you were back in your own world, but it doesn't work!" I said.

I was getting frustrated.

"Did you do it right?" Pein said, with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, I did it right!" I snapped back.

Pein glared at me.

"Sorry.." I murmured

Pein nodded.

"You said you figured out why we turned into kittens, you never did tell us how or why." Itachi said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Well... I think the reason you turned into kittens was because of my first wish that I made.." I said.

"Explain." Ordered Pein.

I nodded, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I wished... I wouldn't be so lonely when my parents were away..." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"I found you, the day my parents told me , they were leaving."I continued.

"So I think that's why you turned into kittens.." I said.

"But why us?" Asked Sasori.

"I don't know... Your criminals... maybe this is some sorta way to repay all the bad things you did.." I said.

"So your fucking saying, that we turned into damn kittens because you were lonely!" Hidan yelled.

"I guess..." I said.

I could feel my face was turning red.

"Why would you make a wish in the first place?" Asked Konan.

"It was my 16th birthday... and my parents missed it... they told me they bought me a special cake, so I picked it up from the bakery. When I got home I took the cake out and there was a odd candle. In the box, there was a card that said, "Make a wish and watch it come true. So I wished, and after I did, I saw something sparkle, so that must have been when the wish came true."

"How long are your parents staying away?" Pein asked.

"Three months..." I answered quietly.

"So, according to your first wish. We can't go back to our world until your parents come back." Said Konan.

"That must be why, it wouldn't work now." Pein said.

"So, we're fucking stuck here for three damn months!" Hidan yelled.

"I guess so." I answered.

_Their staying here for three months..._ I thought...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cassie's (P.O.V) **_

Everyone just sat there, looking at me angry. Except for Tobi... I couldn't see his face because of his mask and all.

I couldn't blame them, this was all my fault.

_I'm so stupid, why did I even make the wish in the first place._ I thought.

"I'm sorry... This is all my fault.." I said quietly.

"Your damn right it is!" Hidan yelled.

I just looked down, my bangs covered my face.

I really didn't want to be here.

Who'd ever want to be with a bunch of evil criminals mad at you?

"Now, don't make the girl cry." Said Kisame, with a little teasing in his voice.

"I'm not going to cry!" I protested, sure, things were bad but I wasn't going to cry in front of them.

Kisame grinned.

"Do you want me to make you cry? Because that can be arranged." Hidan said, with a look on his face, That I really didn't like.

I glared at him.

A smirk spread across his face.

"Tell your parents your very sick, so your parents can come home and you can wish us back." Pein ordered.

"Y-you want me to lie?" I said, I've never lied before.

Pein nodded.

"I can't do that..." I said.

"Why not." Pein said, he was starting to get mad.

"They could lose their jobs!" I said.

"That's not our problem." Pein said.

I glared at him. "I'm not doing it." I said.

"Your doing it. Call them now." He ordered, glaring back at me.

"No." I said.

All of a sudden I was forced against the wall, Pein was holding me by the neck.

"Do it or I'll kill you." Pein said bitterly.

A few Akatsuki members had concerned expressions on their faces, others were just emotionless.

I didn't respond.

Pein started clutching my neck even harder.

It was getting harder to breathe now.

"Kill me." I challenged.

I saw a few Akatsuki members had shocked faces.

Pein didn't respond, he just stared at me.

"Go ahead, kill me. You'll regret it. " I said.

I wasn't about to go down without a fight, two can play at this game.

"Face it, You need me. With out me, you'll never get back to your world. You'll be living as kittens for the rest of your lives, for all I care." I said

"She has a point there,yeah." Said Deidara.

Pein quickly glared at Deidara and slowly released me.

I started rubbing my neck, it hurt so much.

"Ow." I winced.

I noticed everyone was looking at me.

_Well, this is akward. _I thought.

I looked at my feet and twiddled my two index fingers together.

I had absolute no idea what to say.

"Look... I'll make this up too you all..." I said.

Everyone looked at me with confused faces.

"Look at the bright side... there's a lot of new things you could do.." I said.

Everyone looked unsure of what I was saying.

"Theres a lot of technology that doesn't exist at your world... You could have fun as long as your here... Besides... It's not like you have a choice.." I said.

Everyone looked at each other.

They nodded.

"Like what?" Said Hidan.

"Uh... has anybody ever seen a Horror movie?" I said. I felt stupid, of course they've never seen it, as a matter of fact they don't even know what that is.

"No, what is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's hard to explain...But I will warn you.. In a horror movie... lot's of blood and killing are involved." I warned, hoping to catch their attention.

A few grinned in interest.

"Okay, I'll go rent a movie." I said.

This was going to be a interesting night...

**Arthur's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, yeah yeah, I know, I promised to update more often, But I've been really busy. Anyways, Can anyone give me suggestions on what the movies could be? Heh heh... one with lots of blood and stuff :) Also, please Review.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I went upstairs into my room. I put on a black hoodie and my black converse on.

I took out some money out of my dresser for the movies and shoved it down my pocket.

I had everything I needed. I started running down stairs-

_Thud_

"Ow!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps coming.

"What happened?" Asked Pein.

"Oh nothing, I just tripped." I said, like it was no big deal.

"Are you okay?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time." I said, it was true. I've fell down the stairs plenty of times before. Curse my clumsiness.

I got up, I started walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Tobi ran up to me.

"Can Tobi come?" Asked Tobi.

"Uhh... I don't think thats a good idea." I said.

"Aww, Why not?" Whined Tobi.

"Well.." I started out, trying to think of a reason for him not to go.

"Please! Please! Please!" Tobi yelled over and over.

Soon, Deidara and Sasori came.

"What's going on,un?" Asked Deidara.

"Tobi want's to go with Cassie girl! But she won't let Tobi go!" Whined Tobi.

_Cassie girl? _I thought. 

"Why not?" Asked Deidara.

I soon figured out that, that question was for me.

"Because.." I said. _Shoot! I can't think of anything!_ I thought.

"Let Tobi go." Said Pein.

I had forgotten he was still here.

I sighed.

"Okay." I said.

"Yay! Tobi go with Cassie girl!" Cheered Tobi.

"It's just Cassie..." I said.

"Okay!" Tobi said.

"Can I come?" Asked Deidara.

"You want to come too?" I asked, _Why don't we just bring everyone? _I thought. (Sarcasm!)

"Yeah!" Said Deidara.

I thought about it, I guess It wouldn't be so bad...

"I'll go too." Said Sasori.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yes." Sasori said.

"Okay... but all of you will have to go as kittens." I said.

"Yay! Tobi like being cute kitten!" Tobi cheered.

"What? Why!" Yelled Deidara.

"So no one will see you. People will get freaked out if they see you all, thats why I have to keep you hidden." I said.

"She's right." Said Pein.

Deidara sighed.

"Fine!" Deidara said.

"Okay.. let me find a bag." I said.

I ran upstairs into my parents room. I looked around for a bag. I checked the closet and found a big blue bag.

"Perfect!" I said.

I ran downstairs -

_Thud! _

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Is Cassie girl okay?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Stupid stairs." I muttered quietly.

I saw Deidara grin.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay lets go." I said.

Everyone nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Deidara, Tobi and Sasori.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and saw that they turned into kittens.

"Hop in." I said while opening the bag and lowering it so they could jump in.

"We'll be back soon." I assured Pein.

He nodded and went back where the others were.

I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

When I got outside, I noticed the sky was covered with gray clouds, it was obvious that it was about to rain soon.

I hurried and got into my black Chrysler.

I gently set the bag on the passenger seat.

I started the car and started to drive.

_**~ Time Skip~ **_

"Okay we're here." I said as I parked the car in the parking lot.

"Yay! Tobi excited!" Cheered Tobi.

"Now remember, don't make any noise. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." Said Sasori.

I walked into the Video store.

The man greeted me as I walked in.

I walked over to the Horror section.

"See any movie you like?" I whispered quietly.

The three kittens head's popped out from the bag.

They started scanning the aisle.

I noticed something caught Sasori's attention.

It was the horror film 'Child's Play'

I shivered a little.

I hated dolls, in fact, I'm terrified of them.

I just stared wide eyed at the Child's Play movie cover.

Sasori looked at me and noticed I was looking at that movie too.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Your not scared of dolls, are you?" Asked Sasori.

"Haha... Me? Scared of d-dolls? Of course not!" I said.

"I see... So I guess you wouldn't mind me, picking these then?" Sasori asked.

I could tell he was amused.

"Course I wouldn't mind..." I said.

I grabbed the five Chucky movies.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"Hmm... This one looks interesting." Said Deidara, while pointing this movie called 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'

"Okay." I said.

I grabbed it.

I looked at Tobi, "What about you?" I asked.

"Um, Tobi don't know." Tobi said.

"Well.. just keep looking." I said.

"Oooh! What about that one!" Tobi yelled. He pointed to this movie called ' Nightmare On Elm Street.'

"Okay" I said.

I grabbed the movie.

"This should be enough movies." I said.

"Oh! Candy! Buy candy!" Tobi yelled.

The guy at the cashier started looking at me funny.

He probably thought I was crazy or something.

"We're go get candy later, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" Tobi yelled.

"Shh! Be quiet!" I said.

Tobi nodded and hid inside the bag.

I walked over to the cashier and handed him the money.

As I started to walk out, I heard the Cashier mutter something about hearing kittens.

I quickly walked out.

_**~Time Skip~**_**  
**

I got to the grocery store.

"Okay, Be quiet and don't take anything!" I warned.

All three of them nodded.

I got a cart and started putting in some junk food.

Chips,Sodas, and of course, candy.

After I had everything, I bought all the stuff and went into the car.

I started the car and headed home.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I got home.

"How did it go?" Asked Konan.

"It went great." I answered.

"Good." Said Konan.

"What movies did you rent?" Asked Pein.

I pointed toward the movie boxes.

"Now turn us back!" Yelled Deidara.

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and they were humans again.

"Okay everyone! Movie time!" I said.

I got out all the junk food and started putting the movie ' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

Everyone had a seat and I turned off the lights and took a seat myself.

_**~During Movie~**_

"Fuck yeah! Kill that bitch!" Yelled Hidan.

He seemed really into this movie, It was probably because it had lots of blood.

Hidan grabbed a bag of chips and tried opening it. The whole bag ripped and the chips scattered everywhere.

"That was 99 cents worth of chips!" Yelled Kakuzu.

"What the fuck is up with you and money!" Yelled Hidan.

"Money is everything!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Enough!" Ordered Pein, giving them a stern look.

They both followed his orders.

Although, I could still tell Hidan was still mad, because he kept muttering "Greedy bastard." And other things about Kakuzu.

_**~Time Skip~**_

The movie was over.

"What's next?" Asked Zetsu.

"Um, next is ' Nightmare On Elmstreet'." I answered.

"Oh, okay." Said Zetsu.

_**~During Movie~**_

"Ahh! Tobi scared!" Screamed Tobi.

"Shut up, un!" Yelled Deidara.

"Tobi never go to sleep ever again!" Screamed Tobi once more.

I heard Deidara growl.

I saw Deidara throw a lolipop at Tobi.

_Thud_

"Owwie! That hurt!" Yelled Tobi while rubbing the top of his head.

"If you don't shut up, I'll do it again! Yeah!" Yelled Deidara.

"Okay.." Said Tobi while picking up the lolipop and licking it.

Although you couldn't see his face because it was dark.

"Yum." Said Tobi.

I stared at Tobi, hoping to see his actual face.

Tobi looked toward me.

"What are you looking at?" Tobi whispered in a low deep voice.

_Madara _I thought.

"Nothing!" I whispered back quickly.

I panicked and looked directly at T.V.

"Good." Said Madara in his really deep scary voice.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

"Is there anymore movies?" Asked Kisame.

"Uh.. yeah.. It's 'Child's Play'" I said.

"Oh, okay." Said Kisame.

"Y-you know what, I think I'm just going to sleep now. You can just watch it without me." I said.

"Scared?" Teased Kisame.

"N-no." I said. _I have tro stop stuttering..._ I thought.

"Okay, then theres no problem watching it then." Said Kakuzu.

I sighed. "Fine."

_**~During Movie~**_

I stared wide eyed at the movie.

_Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab._

I closed my eyes.

_Ahahahaha! _Laughed chucky.

I hated his laugh.

_This is why I hate Dolls..._ I thought.

Just then, Chucky popped out of no where in the movie.

"Ahh!" I shrieked

Everyone looked at me.

"Uhh... Pretend I didn't do that.." I said embarassed.

I saw a few of them smirk and nod.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Well, T-time for bed." I said.

After watching that Chucky movie, I was scared to even go to sleep.

Everyone noddded.

"Oh wait, where are you all going to sleep?" I asked.

That was a stupid thing to ask, I should already know.

"Why don't you just turn us into kittens." Said Pein.

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Akatsuki.

_Poof!_

Everyone was kittens.

I changed into my pajamas and we all went in my room to go to sleep.

_**~Middle Of The Night~**_

I was sleeping peacefully, until I heard footsteps.

I opened my eyes. Out of no where something jumps on top of me and starts laughing exactly like Chucky.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I quickly punch whoever, against the wall as hard as I could.

"Damn bitch! It's just me!" Yelled whoever it was.

I recognized that voice, it was Hidan.

"That fucking hurt you bitch!" Yelled Hidan.

I went to turn on the lights.

Hidan was against the wall rubbing his head with his paws.

"Uhh... S-sorry.." I said.

"Damn you!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, it's your fault for trying to scare her." Sasori said.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled.

"That's enough! Everyone just go back to sleep." Ordered Pein.

We all followed his orders and went back to sleep.

**Arthurs Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile so, to make it up for you all, I made this one of my longest chapters! Yay! I also want to ask a BIG favor, The next chapter will be about the computer and internet. And at some point, they end up at a Akatsuki fansite. So my big favor is for you to be THE BIGGEST FANGIRL OR FANBOY YOU CAN BE! And post crazy fangirl or fanboy comments on a Akatsuki member you like, remember, the creepier and crazier the comment is, the better, YOU GOTTA FREAK THE AKATSUKI OUT! Also, I want you to post weird pairings, you know, like for example, AkatxGai …..O.O ** **Something like that. If you have any suggetstions or ideas or something simialar to this please tell me. Also, please review! :D **

**P.S Have fun and be creative. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I opened my eyes, it was morning. I yawned while stretching my arms.

I quietly got out of bed and tipy toed downstairs, where the kitchen was.

My stomach growled, I was starving.

I walked into the kitchen and started making bacon and eggs.

I heard light footsteps coming from upstairs.

_They must be awake _I thought.

"Good Morning! Cassie girl!" Yelled Tobi.

"Oh, uh, Good morning!" I said, ever since Tobi went Madara on me last night, I've felt jumpy and nervous around him.

I saw that everyone else was coming down too.

"Good morning." I said.

A few said Good Morning back and others just nodded.

"Something smells good!" Said Kisame.

I smiled a little. "Thanks." I said.

"Cassie." said Pein.

"Yes?" I said.

"We're still kittens." Pein said.

"Oh, right!" I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Akatsuki.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and they were in their human forms.

"There." I said, looking at Pein.

He just nodded.

After I was done cooking and everyone had ate, we all just sat there in silence.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Hidan said with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, you said we would do fun things,un" Said Deidara.

Everyone looked at me.

"Uh.." I said, I started thinking about what we could do.

_Ding! _An idea popped in my head.

"I know!" I said out loud.

Everyone just stared at me.

I smiled, "Did you know that all of you have fans?" I asked.

A few Akatsuki's eyebrows raised.

"Fans?" Asked Kisame.

I smirked, _This is going to be fun _I thought.

"Yeah, all of you have crazy fan girls and guys too.. I think. A few are obsessed with you all, some make crazy videos and write weird comments." I said.

"Really?" Asked Kakuzu.

"Yeah, wanna see?" I asked.

Mostly everyone nodded, I guess they were all curious.

I walked over to the computer, with everyone following behind me.

I turned on the computer.

"Want to see the videos first?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Said Deidara.

"Okay" I said.

I went to youtube and started looking for videos on the Akatsuki.

It didn't take long for me to find one.

I clicked on one that caught my attention.

It was called 'Itachi the superstar'

I clicked play.

.com/watch?v=d3urT9K0gaE

It started out with Itachi singing 'I am a super star, with a big big house and a big big car!' in a really high pitched voice that reminded me of a chipmunk.

'I am a super star and I don't care who you are!' Sang itachi from the video.

Itachi repeated it once more in the video.

Then it showed Itachi, Kisame, And Orochimaru dancing.

I laughed at how Kisame was dancing, it was so funny.

Then Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori popped out of no where and started singing 'Ahh!' and left the video.

Then Itachi started singing something about money and being a superstar and something about having a Uchihamobile.

Itachi continued singing.

Then Both Kisame and Itachi started singing in the video.

Then Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori popped out of no where, again. They were each holding a piece of paper that spelled Itachi's name, although Zetsu's card was upside down.

The song continued with Itachi singing and sometimes Kisame singing also.

The part I liked best was when Itachi popped out of nowhere, in a weasel suit, along with Zetsu in a flower suit and Kisame in a shark suit.

I laughed like crazy at that part.

The ending was interesting.

It had Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi dancing.

Then out of nowhere, A guy, who I assumed was their leader, popped out of nowhere with evil eyes, Kisame screamed like a girl, then the guy beat them up.

The video ended.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Hidan laughed crazy.

Others started laughing too, including me.

"Why the fuck were you in a weasel suit!" Choked out Hidan while still laughing.

I scrolled down to the comments of the video.

It said.

**'Go Kisame,Go Kisame,Go Kisame! W00t!' **

I heard Kisame chuckle when he read that.

I looked at the other comments.

**'Yeah ITACHIII!'**

**'That was an epic scream Kisame did.'**

**'Go Itachi!'**

I saw Deidara smirked when he read,

**'lol kisame is gonna get killed by deidara from that clip hehehehehe'**

Both Kisame and Deidara started laughing.

I saw Itachi just glaring at the computer.

Kisame patted Itachi on the back.

After Hidan controlled himself from laughing, barely, he yelled "Put some fucking more!"

I nodded and started looking for more.

I clicked one that was called 'Akatsuki Fun Flash 2 Tobi'

I thought it seemed interesting so I clicked on it.

_Click!_

_.com/watch?v=avK4maSuhys&playnext=1&videos=N3hKiKZ-sFc_

_**~Video~**_

Tobi: Tobi's bored. Tobi wonders what sempai is doing.

**Tobi walks over to a door that has a note on it**

It says,

'Dear Tobi, The entire Akatsuki decided to ditch you today,we won't tell you where we are or you will find us and annoy us.

Sincerely, Deidara

P.S Atleast we were honest and didn't lie like the other times.

**Tobi cries**

Tobi: **Sniff**

Tobi: **Sob** Why are the others so mean to Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi has feelings too, and Tobi's a good boy!

**Tobi has a mad look**

Tobi: Fine! Tobi doesn't need the others to have a good time!

**Elsewhere**

Deidara: Yo! Leader!

Deidara: Do you think it was a good idea to leave Tobi by himself?

Pein: Ah, Whats the worst he can do?

**Deidara's and Pein's eyes widen.**

Pein: Oh shit!

**Back to Tobi**

Tobi: Yay!Tobi found the key to sempai's room!

**Tobi gets a Scythe **

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

_**Crash! **_ **Tobi destroys a door.**

Tobi: Oh! Sempai's clay!

**Tobi messes with the clay.**

Tobi: Tobi calls this 'An Ode To Sempai!' Wait till Tobi shows...

Tobi: Oooh! Lookie lookie!

**Tobi throws away the clay.**

_**KA-BOOM! **_**The clay explodes.**

**Tobi finds this other clay in a weird form. **

On the bottom of it, it says, ' Don't Touch!, that means you Tobi!'

Tobi:...

**Tobi touches it.**

Tobi: Touch! Touch! Tobi's a good boy!

**BOOM!**

**Elsewhere**

Pein: ?

Deidara: Deidara senses! Tingling! Tobi's causing trouble!

Pein: Okay guys, shows over, we need to stop Tobi from destroying the base!

**Everyone's expression : -_-**

Someone: Come on! Even Tobi's not that stupid!

Everyone:...

**Everyone's eyes widen.**

**Back To Tobi**

Tobi:Ouch! Tobi's head!

**Tobi gets up.**

Tobi:?

**Tobi finds Deidara's Diary.**

Tobi: Sempai's dairy! I wonder what sempai says about Tobi? Hmmm let's see.

It said.

Dear Diary,

Today, Tobi made a sculpture out of dirt for me. I said it was

beautiful but it was really butt ugly! I couldn't even tell what it was!

Then he proceeded to show us all a magic trick. We all agreed there

that Tobi is just annoying! We all laugh at him inside. We be nice to

him out of pity. He has got to be the most annoying person on the planet!

No one likes him, he has no talent, and isn't evil! Why does the leader keep

him here is beyond me. "Tobi's a good boy!" God! I just want to kill him!

I really, really, really HATE HIM! after that though, to cool off, I made out

with Konan behind the leaders back. If he finds out, he will be pissed yada

yada...

**Tobi stops reading the diary.**

**Tobi cries.**

Tobi: They really do hate Tobi! What did Tobi do to deserve such hatred, I...I...

_**SNAP! **_**Tobi has a mad expression.**

**Tobi's eyes turn red.**

**The Akatsuki arrive at the destroyed base**

Everyone: Oh shit!

**Everyone's eyes are wide.**

Kakuzu: My money!

Kisame: My aquarium!

Konan: My origami!

Sasori: My puppets!

Zetsu: My family! (His plants died)

Deidara: My art!

Pein: My base!

**Pein has a mad expression.**

Pein: Thats it! Tobi's gone to far this time! He's gotta die!

Itachi: He probably died in the explosion.

Pein: If you find a body, make sure it's dead! If it isn't, make sure it is!

Everyone: Yes, Sir!

**Tobi walks in with red eyes.**

Tobi: Welcome home Guys! As you can see...

**Tobi's red eyes shine.**

Tobi: Tobi's been a BAD boy!

**Everyone's eyes widen.**

Hidan: My scythe!

Itachi: My pants!

Everyone: RUN AWAY!

Tobi: NO! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!

**~Video ends~**

Me and Hidan start laughing like crazy, others started laughing too.

"Tobi would never do such thing!" Tobi said.

"Tobi knows Deidara doesn't hate Tobi!" Tobi says in a cheery voice.

Tobi runs towards Deidara and give him a bear hug.

"Gah! Let go of me, un!" Yelled Deidara.

"Okay!" Tobi said.

I calmed myself down and started looking for more things.

I looked at this Akatsuki fansite.

It talked about the Akatsuki, with comments from Fangirls

Comments:

**'PEIN! I THINK YOU SHOULD LOSE THE PIERCINGS! THEY MAKE YOU LOOK GOTH!'**

**' Why would you KILL KAKASHI! Grr.. I'LL GET YOU! '**

**' Pein is so SEXY! ;)'**

**'AHHH! Pein! I LOVE you! :D' **

**'Konan! Konan! :D best female ninja EVERR!'**

**'Konan! Your so fricken EPIC! I WANTS TO BE LIKE YOU WHEN I GROW UP! :D'**

**'BACK OFF MY MAN KONAN! HE'S MINE! RAAAWR!'**

**'KonanxPein FOREVER! :D'**

**'Sasuke is SO much cuter than ITACHI! :D'**

**'OH GOD! ITACHI IS SO FUCKING SEXY!'**

**'Marry me Itachi!'**

**'WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN CLAN BASTARD!'**

**'Itachi's the BEST!'**

**'LOVE YOOU ITACHI!'**

**'I KILL YOU WIFF LAZORS ITACHI!'**

**' Steals itachi, HE'S MINE!'**

**'Kisame! I LOVE YOU! '**

**' I want a piggy back ride from KISAME! :D'**

**'We should go snorkling kisame! ^_^'**

**'I wish TO EAT YOU KISAME! NOM NOM NOM'**

**'Please marry me kisame!'**

**' Make me your puppet sasori! '**

**'If I buy you a puppet, will you marry me sasori!'**

**' LOVE YOU SASORI!'**

**'OMG! I just love hidan and deidara! Hidan's body is so hot! I don't care if he's an insane killer! he excites me. I don't understand why people think deidara is a girl. Seeing as he is still a teenager, he is more cute than hot. I bet his hands would be just perfect for sex. Yes, Deidara would be my sex choice over hidan ^_^'**

**'I WANNA LICK TOBI'S LOLIPOP MASK! xD'**

**'Can I buy Tobi off of you Deidara! '**

**'I WANT YOUR HANDS DEIDARA! :D'**

**'Art is a BANG!'**

**'I WANT YOU DEIDARA!' **

**'deidara's so CUTE! :D'**

**'Tobi GOOD BOY! :D'**

**'TOBI WILL YOU MARRY ME!'**

**'NOM NOM NOM I EAT YOUR MASK TOBI!'**

**'Tobi is a BAD boy!'**

**'If I give you a cookie will you marry me!'**

**' ME LIKE TOBI! :D'**

**' I LOVES YOU ZETSU!'**

**' Be mine zetsu!'**

**'EAT MY ENEMIES ZETSU! :D'**

**'Zetsu is so HOT! :)'**

**'Zetsu! can I keep you as a plant! xD'**

**'Hidan's laugh scares me! .'**

**'DAMN hidan is sexy! :D'**

**'OMG Don't you think Tobi is SOOO HOT And a big gangbang with naruto and the akatsuki would be SOOO HOT!'**

**'DAYUUM! Kakuzu looks HOT without his mask on! ;)'**

**'DROOLS. KAKUZU! :D'**

I stopped reading and started laughing.

"Your fans are crazy!" I said.

"They want to eat Tobi's mask!" Said Tobi in a scared tone.

_Ring Ring!_

"Oh, it's the phone. I'll get it." I said.

Everyone nodded.

I went and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! It's me Ashley!" Said Ashley.

"Oh, Hey Ashley!" I said happily, I haven't talked to her in awhile.

"So, hey, I was wondering if I could stay at your place for awhile." Ashley said.

"Oh, uh, why?" I asked.

"My parents are going away for vacation, and they don't want me to stay alone in the house so I thought I would ask you if it was okay if I could stay at your place while their gone."

I thought about, I know my parents would be cool with it, what I was really worry about,was the Akatsuki.

_I can't tell her no..._I thought.

_I guess it wouldn't be bad, as long as I keep them as kittens.._ I thought.

"Sure! You can stay here." I said.

"Thanks Cassie! I'll go tell my parents." Ashley said.

"When are you coming?" I asked.

"Hmm...Tomorrow, is that okay?" Ashley said.

"Yeah sure, that okay." I said.

"Okay! Well I gotta go and pack, bye!" Ashley said.

"Okay! Bye!" I said.

**Beep.**

We both hung up.

_Now... How am I going to tell Pein? I'm sure he'll disapprove of this... _I thought.

**Arthurs Note: Whoa! Long chapter! Hehe, anyways, I wanted to let you guys know that if you want an OC in the story thats fine, but you'll need to tell information on your OC, like personality, age, looks, who you want to be friends with, stuff like that. PLEASE REVIEW! :) thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I hung up the phone and walked over to where the Akatsuki was.

"Hey, Uh, I have news..." I said.

Pein's eyebrows raised. "News?" Pein asked.

"Yeah.. My friend Ashley will be living here for awhile until her parents come back from their vacation.. So.. You'll have to be kittens until they come back.." I said, a little nervous of what their reaction would be.

"Oh hell no! I'm not being a fucking kitten anymore!" Hidan yelled.

I wasn't surprised to hear him yell.

"When is your friend coming." Asked Konan.

"Tomorrow.." I answered.

"Call her today and tell her she can't live here...-" I zoned out and ignored Pein while he was talking.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Akatsuki.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes, and saw the Akatsuki glaring at me.

"Sorry.. What were you saying?" I asked, I was trying with all my might not to grin or smirk at them.

Pein gave me this deadly glare.

"Damn it!" Hidan hissed.

"Okay, now listen. When Ashley comes over I want you all to behave." I said.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Hidan yelled.

I glared at him.

"Fine then. When Ashley comes over, you can spend your time in the shed." I said.

We both glared at each other.

"Fine, I promise not to kill your damn friend." Hidan muttered.

I sighed, _I'll take that as a yes,_ I thought.

_**~Time Skip ( Next day, Morning)~**_

_Vroooom_

I heard a car coming from outside.

I got out of bed and tipy toed toward the window.

I saw a blue car parking in front of my house.

_It's Ashley _I thought.

I walked quietly across the room, to make sure I didn't wake up the Akatsuki.

_Ding Dong._

It was the Doorbell.

I quickly walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Cassie!" Ashley said with a smile on her face.

She was wearing her long, curly brown hair in a ponytail. She had gray green eyes. She was still her normal height, 5'5. She was wearing A plain gray T-Shirt with a black hoodie over it. She had on dark jeans, with black converse on.

"Ashley!" I said in a happy tone while I gave her a hug.

"Hey, would you mind helping me with my bags?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, no problem." I answered.

I walked out side, barefooted.

I walked over to the end of Ashley's blue car and opened up the trunk.

She had a few bags in there. I grabbed two, and she grabbed the other three.

"Whoa, what's in these?" I asked, while walking back inside the house.

"Haha, My clothes,silly." Answered Ashley.

"I doubt that, that's all thats in here." I said, half laughing.

I saw Ashley smirk and laugh a little too.

We got into the house and I closed the door behind me.

"You can take your stuff upstairs and put them in the guest bedroom." I said.

"Alrighty." Said Ashley while walking upstairs with a few bags.

I grabbed the rest and followed her into her bedroom.

We got to the room, I helped her set her things.

"Okay! All done!" Said Ashley.

Both of our stomachs started growling.

We both looked at each other and cracked up laughing for no reason.

"Now let's go make something to eat." I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Said Ashley.

We both ran out the room and ran down the stairs.

_Thud!_

I tripped over my own feet and tumbled over Ashley.

"Ow.." I moaned in pain.

I looked over at Ashley to see if she was alright.

She was rubbing the top of her head.

She looked over at me and started laughing.

"Your such a clutz!" Ashley said while still laughing.

I started laughing too.

We both just laid on the stairs laughing our heads off, we didn't even notice the kittens staring at us from the top of the stairs.

They were looking at us, like we were some kind of idiots.

Ashley noticed them immediately.

"Aw! Why didn't you tell me you got kittens!" asked Ashley while getting up.

"Haha, well, it never came up." I answered.

Ashley helped me up and walked over to them.

Behind Ashley's back, I gave the Akatsuki a 'You better not try anything' look.

"Cassie! This is so weird! They look exactly like the Akatsuki! Isn't that freaky?" Said Ashley.

"Haha.. yeah.. weird.." I said.

Ashley started patting the top of Deidara's head.

I knew she would, Deidara was one of Ashley's favorite Akatsuki members, she would proabably go after Hidan next.

I was right, Ashley started patting the top of Hidan's head.

Hidan quickly hissed at her.

Ashley backed away fast.

"Have you named them yet?" Asked Ashley.

"Uh, no. Not yet." I answered.

"Well, you should give them each a Akatsuki name." Said Ashley.

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing that." I said.

"Their so cute!" Said Ashley with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Yeah. So, do you want to eat?" I asked.

"You betcha!" Answered Ashley.

"Great, lets go." I said.

We walked over to the kitchen, followed by the Akatsuki in kitten forms.

We both started making food.

"Do you want me to feed the kittens?" Asked Ashley.

"Yeah, sure. Their food are over there." I said, While pointing over to the supplie closet we had in one of the hallways.

"Okay!" Said Ashley.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay! Rememeber! Behave yourselfs when your around her, that means you, Hidan." I said, quickly glaring at Hidan

"And, don't talk while she's here." I said.

They all nodded.

Ashley came back with the kitten food.

"Here you go kitties!" Ashley said.

I went and got out the bowls and placed them on the floor.

I helped Ashley put food and water in each of the bowls.

The Akatsuki glanced down at their food, took a sniff at it and immediately backed away.

"Guess their not hungry." Said Ashly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh! The pasta's ready!" Cheered Ashley, She quickly ran over to the pot and stepped on Hidan's tail by acciendent.

"Ow! Damn it! You bitch!" Hidan Yelled.

My mouthed dropped opened. _I can't believe him _I thought.

I looked over at Ashley.

Her eyes were wide.

"D-did your kitten just t-talk?" Ashley asked, without keeping her eyes off of Hidan.

Everything was silent.

"Uh.. Meow?" Hidan said.

Everyone glared at him.

"It's too fucking late for that, you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled, getting ready to get into another fight with Kakuzu.

"Guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" I said to Ashley.

She looked over at me.

"Yes, yes you do." Ashley said.

I sighed.

I looked over at Pein for approval.

He nodded in agreement, "We have no choice now." Pein said.

I nodded back.

Ashley stood frozen, wide eyed, staring at them.

"I can explain." I said.

Ashley just stood there motionless.

I took a deep breath and started explaining everything to her.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I finished explaining to Ashley.

"Haha... This is a joke right?

"No... It's the truth." I said.

She looked over at me with a strange expression.

"I'll prove it." I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Akatsuki.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and saw the Akatsuki in their human forms.

Ashley eyes widen even more.

"T-the.. A-akatsuki..." Ashley whispered to herself.

"Hah.. I'm dreaming..." Ashley said.

"No, no your not. This is real Ashley." I assured her.

I smiled, I walked over to Hidan.

I started whispering something in his ear.

Hidan smirked, "Alright." Hidan said.

Everyone gave us a confused look.

Hidan walked over to Ashley and...

Kissed her.

After Hidan kissed her, Ashley had this shocked expression.

"This is real Ashley... Do you believe me now? Or do you still need more convincing?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Ashley's face redden

Ashley ran over to me a dragged me over to the hallway.

"I don't know whether to be happy about this or kill you for what you made him do!" Ashley said.

"Uh... I'd go with the first one, I'm to young to die." I said.

Ashley smiled at me.

"We should head back." I said.

Ashley gave me this nervous look and nodded.

"Don't worry." I whispered to her while we were walking back.

"Your name is Ashley?" questioned Pein.

Ashley nodded shyly without giving direct eye contact with any members of the Akatsuki.

_She's nervous _I thought.

"You have to give us your word that you will not say anything." Pein said strictly.

"I promised." Ashley said.

"Very well." Pein said along with a slight nod.

"This is such a weird summer.." I said to myself.

I'm guessing Ashley heard me because she looked over at me and and smirked.

I smiled back at her.

_Things are going to be different, now that I'm not the only one who knows about this. _I thought.

**Arthurs Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! And also, I still need more OC's! :) Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed hugging my pillow, with the covers over my head.

I started hearing a voice calling my name.

"Cassie..." A mysterious voice called gently.

"Cassie.. Wake up..." It was a female's voice, her voice was starting to get louder.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

I started hearing loud footsteps approaching me.

I heard a loud male's voice.

It seemes he was talking to another person.

It was silent all of a sudden.

"BITCH! GET THE HELL UP!" The male's voice yelled.

My eye's shot opened.

I slowly turned to the two people who were in my room.

It was Ashley and Hidan.

"Well, rise and shine Cassie!" Ashley said with a innocent smile on her face.

I ignored her and and started going back to sleep.

I threw the covers over my head and closed my eyes.

"Quick! Hidan! Pull her legs!" Yelled Ashley.

My eye's shot opened, once again.

I quickly grabbed the bed.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled by my legs.

"Come on Cassie! Don't make this harder then it has to be!" Ashley yelled.

"Damn! She has a tight grip!" Hidan yelled.

"Let go Cassie!" Ashley yelled.

"No! I want to go back to bed! I'm tired!" I whined.

"Well, I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan yelled in a annoyed tone.

"Pull harder!" Yelled Ashley.

_Gah! I can't hold much longer! _I thought.

_**Bam!**_

I flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Ow.." I moaned in pain.

"Heh heh..I think you pulled her too hard Hidan.." I heard Ashley said.

"I don't give a damn! Atleast now, the bitch is awake." I heard Hidan yell.

I laid my head back against the wall and started to close my eyes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ashley said.

She grabbed me and pulled me up.

Ashley put an arm around me and I slumped against her shoulder and laid my head against hers, She started dragging me.

"Damn, she is not a morning person." I heard Hidan say.

"What was your first clue?" I heard Ashley say and slightly laugh.

I opened my eyes a little and noticed we were about to go down the stairs.

"Don't drop me." I whispered.

I turned my head slightly towards Ashley and she had a smirk on her face.

"Whoops!" Ashley yelled while leaning forward towards the stairs.

I jumped back and screamed.

Ashley started laughing.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to drop you!" Said Ashley with amusment in her eyes.

I growled. "Watch, I'll get you back." I warned.

Ashley smirked,"Good luck." Ashley challenged.

"You two are so fucking weird." Hidan said while walking downstairs and heading towards the kitchen.

Ashley and I both looked at each other and started laughing.

We both went to the kitchen.

We saw the Akatsuki in the living room doing their own thing and talking to each other.

"Good Morning! Cassie Girl~!" Tobi sang and gave me a big hug.

"Good morning~!" I sang back.

"Good Morning! Cassie's friend~!" Tobi sang.

"Good morning... And my name is Ashley by the way..." Ashley said.

Tobi nodded like crazy, " Okay! Tobi rememeber now!" Tobi yelled.

Ashley smiled, "Great!" She said.

I started sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" I asked.

"Yeah... I do.." Ashley answered.

Our eyes widen.

We both immedialy ran towards the kitchen.

Smoke was everywhere.

I coughed a few times.

I noticed the little fire.

I quickly ran across the room and grabbed the mini fire extinguisher that we had in the kitchen.

I ran towards the little fire and put it out.

Ashley went and opened a window, letting the smoke go away.

Once the smoke was cleared off, I glared at the two people responsible for this.

It was Kisame and Hidan.

They both looked at us nervous.

"Uh... we got hungry... so we started cooking... and then that happened.." Trailed off Kisame, while pointing at the mess they had made in the kitchen.

I gave them a deadly glare. _They destroyed my stove! _I thought angerily.

I looked over at Ashley.

She was thinking the same thing as I was.

"You know what we have to do." Ashley said.

I nodded in agreement.

Kisame and Hidan looked confused.

Ashley and I, both cracked our knuckles.

Kisame and Hidan flinched.

We went towards them...and...

_**POW! BAM! **_

We beat them up.

I looked over at Ashley.

She was holding a pan.

I cracked up laughing.

"Too far?" Asked Ashley.

"Haha! Not at all!" I said, still laughing crazy.

Ashley smirked.

I heard a few people come in the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Asked Pein.

I pointed toward the mini fire that happened.

"Who's resposible for this?" Asked Pein.

Something told me that he was not too happy about this.

Both, me and Ashley pointed at Kisame and Hidan.

Pein gave them a angered look, then he looked at me.

I smirked, I knew what he was thinking.

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Kisame and Hidan.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and looked at the two troubled kittens below me.

Kisame had anime tears, probably from getting hit with a pan and being turned into a kitten. _Poor Kisame._

Hidan was glaring madly at the floor. _Poor floor._

I couldn't help but laugh.

The both kitten looked up at me with an angery expression on their face.

"Hey, don't give me that look! This is all your fault, not mine." I said.

"If you would have woken up earlier we wouldn't be in this damn mess!" Hissed Hidan.

"Well sorry for not being a morning person." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. Just let it go. Let's get started on Breakfest." Said Ashley, hoping to end the argument between me and Hidan.

"Fine." I said.

I walked over to where Kisame and Hidan had made the fire. I looked and saw some burned food.

"What the?..." I said.

I poked it.

"What the heck, were you trying to make?" I asked.

"Uh.. Eggs.." Said Kisame.

"Kisame?" I said.

"Yeah?" Kisame said.

"Never cook again." I said.

Kisame grinned.

I laughed a little.

"I suggest we just go out and buy Breakfeast.." Said Ashley.

"Yeah, I think your right." I said.

"Mc Donalds?" Suggested Ashley.

I nodded.

"We're going to go get breakfeast. We'll be back soon." I assured Pein. He nodded.

Ashley and I changed out of our pajamas, into our normal clothes and headed to Mc Donalds.

_**~Time Skip~**_

We got back from Mc Donalds and bought enough food for everyone.

We went to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

"Hey, are you going to change us back?" Asked Kisame.

"We, I sorta have to, so you can eat." I answered.

Kisame nodded and seemed pleased.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Kisame and Hidan.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes and saw that Kisame and Hidan were in their human forms.

Everyone gathered around and started eating their food.

After we all finished, something occurred to me.

"We need to replace the burned stove with a new one..." I said.

"Yeah, your right." Ashley said.

"We should go to best buy and look for one. My parents will be suspecious if we keep the burned one." I said.

Mostly everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so it's settled then. We're buying a new stove." I said.

"As long as we don't have to pay for it." Kakuzu said.

I saw Ashley roll her eyes.

"Of course not, When do you all **ever ** pay for anything?" Ashley said.

She had a point, I've been wasting a lot of money on them.

"Well, it's not like we can get jobs or anything." Said Kakuzu.

He had a point, You couldn't just walk into a store and get a job. Now and days, it was difficult to get a job.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head. I'll pay for it." I said.

"Fine with me." Kakuzu said.

"We should probably go now." I said.

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Do you need anyone to come with you?" Asked Pein.

"No, that's okay." I answered.

"Okay." Pein said.

I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door once again, followed by Ashley.

_**~Time Skip~**_

We headed into bestbuy.

When got inside, A cold breeze swept toward me that sent chills all over my body.

"I-it's f-freezing in h-here." I said.

"Y-yeah..." Ashley said.

We headed toward, where they kept the stoves and such.

I immediately spotted the exact stove that we had, only that it wasn't burned or broken.

I walked towards it.

"H-hey, thats your s-stove!" Ashley said.

I nodded.

_What luck! _I thought.

A man wearing a bestbuy uniform walked over to us.

I looked at his name tag, His name was Jeffery. He looked about 30- 35 years old.

"May I help you with anything?" Jefferey asked.

"Y-yes, we would like to buy this stove.." I said.

Jeffery gave us this odd look.

"Aren't you to young to be buying a stove." Jeffery asked.

I smirked, "Yes, yes I am." I said.

Then immediately started laughing, Ashley joined me too.

That was a catch phrase that they use in Phineas And Ferb.

I never really thought that I would ever use it, but here I am, using it!

After I stopped laughing like the crazy maniac I am, I turned back to Jerffery and turned serious.

"So.. can we buy it?" I asked.

Jeffery nodded left quietly, without saying a word.

I heard him mutter "Crazy kids these days.."

Ashley cracked up laughing again and so did I.

After a while, Jerffery came back and we had to fill things, like our addresses and stuff, like that.

After we were done, they said that they would deliver it for us next in about three days or so.

Ashley and I left the store and drove back home.

_**~Time Skip~**_

We arrived home and we went inside.

We heard loud noises coming from inside.

We ran into the living room and saw that the Akatsuki grabbed my dad's beer and other Alcohol.

_Uh oh... this is **not **good.._ I thought.

_**Author Notes: Yay! I spelled it right, lol. My name is NOT Arthur by the way... haha .. Anyways, I won't be updating for awhile because I'll be leaving to Texas tonight to visit my Grandma...so aww... You guys will have to wait for me to update, BUT NO WORRIES! I'll only be staying there for a few days so YAY! And, well, I feel bad for not updating as much as I said I would, so to make it up for you guys, I'll be making my Chapters much more longer. :) Also, if you have any Ideas on what should happen while the Akatsuki are drunk, then please let me know. :) And I will be added more OC's to the stories VERY SOON. :D thanks for reading and PLEEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I opened the door and walked in my house followed by Ashley.

I went into the living room and found the Akatsuki drunk.

I stood there emotionless staring, suddenly I zoned out.

"Cassie?" Ashley said.

"Hello, Cassie? You there?" Ashley asked.

Ashley ran in front of me waving her hands infront of my face, like crazy.

"Snap out of it!" Ashley yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

Then, suddenly, everything came back to me.

I clutched my hands into fists.

"Uh-Oh." Ashley said, backing away from me slowly.

"You trashed my house! .. Y-you...you... WAFFLE DOLPHINS!" I yelled as hard as I could while pointing accusingly at all of them.

"Waffles~! Waffles~!" Sang Tobi over and over while he laid upside down on the couch, swinging his legs back and forth. I didn't know whether he was just playing along with this whole drunk situation, or if he really was drunk.

They all ignored me and went back to what they were doing.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

They all, once again, ignored me.

I sighed, I can't stop them by myself...

_Hey... where's Ashley? _I thought.

I looked around, I started to panic.

"Ashley?" I yelled.

No answer.

I ran around the house looking for Ashley, I finally found her in the kitchen with Deidara, giggling like crazy.

Her and Deidara were sitting close to each other, too close.

"Ashley!" I yelled and ran over to her and dragged her away.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing,un?" Said Deidara.

"Stay away from her!" I warned him.

"No!" Deidara said while getting up, he started walking towards me but then failed because he fell, he got back up but was facing the other way.

"Where'd she go? SHE DISAPPEARED!" Deidara yelled in amazement.

I smirked, I walked over to him and kicked the back of his knees.

Deidara fell flat on his face.

_Hah! That's for laughing at me when I tripped down the stairs! _I thought.

"How the hell...Did I fall?" Asked Deidara to himself.

"UniCORN!" Yelled Ashley randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"UniiiCOOOORN!" Yelled Ashley once more.

I face palmed, "You are so screwed up." I said.

Ashley giggled.

"Hey! There you are,un!" Said Deidara.

He walked over to me.

I grabbed a butter knife and threw it at him.

"You got Ashley drunk!" I yelled.

Deidara barley dodged it, The butter knife cut a little bit of his left cheek.

"Blood!" Ashley yelled.

Deidara's little cut started bleeding.

Ashley ran over to Deidara and licked off the blood off his cheek.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

"It's fucking Jashin! Get it right or go to hell!" Yelled Hidan, from, who knows where?

"Look, Ashley go upstairs into my room." I ordered.

"Aww, But I'm having fun with Deidara!" Said Ashley.

"You can have fun upstairs, now go." I said.

"Can I bring Deidara?" Asked Ashley.

"No!" I yelled.

"Aw, come on. He can put those hands of his into good use and THEN we'll have some real fun!" Said Ashley, with this REALLY perverted smile of hers.

"Thats not a bad Idea,un" Said Deidara with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen.

I ran over to Ashley and immediately dragged her away,with her idea, forever, burning in my head.

Now, lemme tell you, it wasn't easy. Ashley could barley even keep up, let alone, even stand up.

I practically carried her all the way upstairs, I finally made it up to my room.

"Stay here!" I ordered.

Ashley tripped over her own legs and landed on my bed, she started sleeping.

"Wow.." I said.

I ran back down stairs to where the Akatsuki was.

I saw Itachi in the hallway, facing the wall.

"Itachi!" I called out while running towards him.

Itachi started walking and ran into the wall.

He looked disturbed.

"We're being attacked!" He yelled.

"What?" I said.

"Shh!" He said, while putting one of his fingers on my lips.

_What the hell is going on with him? _I thought.

"Be quiet." He whispered.

He started walking and then again crashed into the wall.

"Where are they attacking from!" Itachi yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me..." I muttered to myself.

Did he actually think he was being attacked?

_Well, Atleast he's not causing any damage to my house.. well..other than the wall.. _I thought.

_Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just let him be. _I thought.

"Now, I have to deal with the others..." I said to myself.

"Yes, and warn them of the intruders!" Said Itachi.

"Yeah...right..." I said, playing along.

"You stay here and don't move. Okay?" I said.

Itachi nodded.

I walked off and headed towards the living room.

Pein was on the couch past out, along with Konan cuddled up against him, I assumed she was drunk also. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have the nerve to do that.

Who knew Pein drinked? I was also surprised at Konan, she was always the quiet one, I never expected her to drink at all. You know what they say, The quiet one's are always the crazy one's, or atleast, thats what I've heard.

_Well, atleast they arent causing trouble.. _I thought.

"It's so fucking hot in here!" Yelled Hidan, that was on the other side of the room.

Hidan ripped up his Plain white T- Shirt, showing his abs.

I felt my face turn bright red, I was on the verge of a nose bleed.

_Oh..My... _I thought.

Hidan noticed me staring and smirked.

My face turned even redder.

"What are you staring at, huh?" Asked Hidan, He knew exactly what I was staring at.

" Uh.. N-nothing!" I said, trying to look away, but damn! Who could look away from that!

Hidan smirked once again and started walking towards me.

"Gah!" I yelled while falling back on the couch, I landed on Sasori's lap.

_Oh my god! He's been watching the whole time! _I thought.

Hidan started walking closer to me with a smirk on his face.

I clutched Sasori's arm.

I saw from the corner of my eye that one of his eyebrows raised.

"T-tell him to stay away!" I said.

"Hidan, leave the girl alone." Sasori ordered.

"Make me." Hidan challenged.

Sasori started glaring, I felt his body tense.

_Uh oh... I better stop this before it gets worse... _I thought.

"Uh, er.. Hidan! W-why don't you sacrifice Kakuzu! There's a knife in the kitchen! You could use that!" I suggeted.

"What?" Said Kakuzu.

"N-nothing!" I answered.

Hidan started laughing and went into the kitchen.

I let out a deep breathe.

I finally noticed that I was still holding on to Sasori's arm.

My face started burning up.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry!" I said quickly.

I jumped off his lap as fast as I could, almost tripping over my own legs.

_Good thing I didn't trip _I thought.

"T-thanks!" I said and rushed out of the living room.

I looked over at the hallway, Itachi was glaring madly at the wall.

_So the Fight between Itachi and the wall continues! _I thought.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Sasori.

I jumped back and hit my head against the wall.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I said while rubbing the top of head.

"Do what?" Asked Sasori.

"Sneak up on me!" I said.

"I'm a ninja, That's what we do." Said Sasori with a smirk on his face.

_He has a point... _I thought.

"So, what are you laughing at?" Asked Sasori once more.

I smiled.

"Itachi keeps running into the wall and thinks he's being attacked." I said, laughing once more.

Sasori started chuckling.

"Well, isn't that something?" Said Sasori with amusement in his voice.

"Haha. Indeed!" I said.

"MUNCH,MUNCH,MUNCH!" I heard someone say.

"Ahh! Tobi doesn't want to be eaten!" I heard Tobi yell.

"What's going on..?" I asked.

"I don't know... Let's find out." Said Sasori.

I nodded.

We both walked into the living room.

I saw Tobi being chased by Kisame, whom I think was attempting to eat Tobi.

"Help! Help! Kisame trying to eat Tobi!" Yelled Tobi while waving his arms like crazy.

I started cracking up laughing, I laid back against Sasori's shoulder.

When I finally stopped laughing, I had tears coming down my eyes from laughing so much.

"Are you done?" Asked Sasori.

"Yeah." I answered.

I noticed Kisame was still trying to eat Tobi.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" I said.

"I guess" Said Sasori.

"Kisame! Stop trying to eat Tobi!" I yelled.

Kisame stopped for a minute and started thinking about what I told him, while he did that, Tobi ran off somewhere whimpering.

_Poor little Tobi _I thought.

Kisame started eyeing me and grinned.

"MUNCH,MUNCH,MUNCH,MUNCH!" Yelled Kisame while running towards me.

I let out a shirek and hid behind Sasori.

Sasori picked me up and gave me a quick piggy back ride to upstairs, where it was clear from Kisame.

He gently put me down.

"Uh, thanks!" I said nervously.

Sasori was about to say something, but was interuppted by a giggle.

It sounded like Ashley.

I walked into my room, followed by Sasori and found Ashley Lip Locking with Deidara.

"Ashley!" I yelled.

"Hm?" I heard her say.

I ran over to them and pulled Ashley away from Deidara.

I smacked the back of Ashley's head.

I saw Sasori do the same to Deidara.

"Ow!" They both said at the same time.

"I suggest You turn them all, back into Kittens." Said Sasori.

I face palmed, "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that!" I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Akatsuki, except for Sasori.

_Poof!_

I opened my eyes, and there stood a kitten Deidara.

Sasori had this questioning expression.

I knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't turn you into a kitten because you didn't do anything bad." I answered.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well... I better get started on cleaning the house.." I said to myself.

"I'll help you." Sasori said.

I smiled, "Thanks!" I said.

Sasori nodded.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

It took me and Sasori forever, to clean up the house.

And when I mean 'forever', I mean hours.

It was already nightime.

I fell onto the couch and started relaxing.

"Whew! That took awhile..." I said.

"Yeah...You should probably go get some sleep" Said Sasori.

"Yeah.. I am tired..." I said.

In my mind I wanted to get up, But I was to comfortable right now to do anything.

Next thing I knew, my eyes started slowly closing.

I heard Sasori get up from the couch.

He pick me up, bridal style.

I laid my head against mis chest and started sleeping.

He suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes a little bit, I saw Zetsu in cat form sleeping against the wall.

_I wonder where he's been all day.. _I thought.

"Where was he?" I heard Sasori mutter quietly to himself.

He continued to walk and finally made it into my room.

He gently put me down on my bed, I felt Ashley next to me.

I heard him walking out of my room.

Before he was about to leave, I quietly whispered "Thank you."

I opened my eyes a bit and saw him slighty nod.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was deep in sleep, you couldn't believe how tired I was from cleaning up the mess that the Akatsuki made.

I felt someone nudge me.

I opened my eyes a little and saw Ashley next to me.

"Cassie... My head hurts.." Moaned Ashley.

"That's your problem.." I said, while attempting to fall back asleep.

I saw Ashley sigh.

"You know...I've been thinking.." I said,

"About what?" Asked Ashley.

"I don't think we can't handle the Akatsuki all by ourselves.." I said.

"What do you mean by that." Asked Ashley.

"What I mean is, I think we're gonna need more people to help take care of them too." I said.

I heard Ashley squeal in excitement.

Ashley quickly jump up on her feet, on the bed.

"Time to call up the gang!" Yelled Ashley, pumping her fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't know whether I was doing a good thing or a terrible mistake... Either way... I was about to find out...

**Author's Notes: Hey! I'm back from Texas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be interesting, Where was Zetsu the whole time and what was he doing? What will happen when Cassie calls up her close friends and tells them? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! XD haha and don't forget to review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cassie's (P.O.V) **_

It was really early in the morning and I had just woken up, well, It's not like I had a choice. Ashley was all pumped up on telling the gang about the Akatsuki. I guess she was really anxious about what their reactions would be, honestly, I couldn't blame her. This would be very interesting. My friends aren't really what you call 'normal', there's no knowing what they'll do, once they find out and all.

_I just hope they don't kill me for not telling them sooner... _I thought.

"So, should we call them now?" Asked Ashley with excitement written all over her.

I thought about it... The sooner they know, the better.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope that they don't mind us, waking them up." I said.

"Once they find out, they'll forget all about getting some sleep." Ashley said.

"You have a point..." I said, while getting up and walking over to my dresser to get my cellphone.

Ashley pulled out hers as well, from her pocket.

"Who are you calling first?" I asked.

"Luna." Said Ashley.

"Oh.." I said.

_This should be interesting..._ I thought.

Luna isn't exactly a morning person.

Ashley started dialing Luna's number and put the phone on speaker.

Luna picked up on the third ring.

"Luna?" Ashley said.

No answer.

"Hello...Luna..You there?" Asked Ashley.

It was still silent.

"Luna! Hello?" Asked Ashley once more, it was obvious she was getting impatient.

"FLYING MONKEYS WITH BAZOOKAS!... Screeched Luna. After she said that, I heard a thump through the phone... I'm guessing she fell out of bed...

Ashley and I just started at the phone with odd expressions on our faces.

"Oh wait... Whaat?" Asked Luna.

Me and Ashley, both facepalmed. Luna can be so weird sometimes.

"Who the freak is calling this early in the morning?" Luna said, sounding pissed off.

"It's us..Ashley and Cassie.." Ashley told Luna.

"Oh! Sup!" Said Luna.

"So.. What was up, with the whole 'Flying Monkeys With Bazooka's' thing..." I asked out of curiousity.

"Oh..heh heh... that? I was dreaming about flying monkeys with bazooka's!" Answered Luna.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Ashley had this grin on her face, I knew she was trying to resist laughing.

I knew why, She'd laugh like a crazy manic and wake everyone up, then our plan on telling the gang would be screwed up.

Did I mention that no one knew of this plan, other than me and Ashley? Well yeah, We didn't tell the Akatsuki because we knew they wouldn't approve of this.

"Okay, so, You know I love you guys and all... BUT WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?" yelled Luna.

Isn't she such a morning person? (Sarcasm!)

"We were wondering if you could come over." I answered.

"Right now?" Asked Luna.

"Yep, We have something important to show you." Said Ashley.

"Hm...Will there be pancakes?" Asked Luna.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Luna. There will be pancakes." I confirmed.

"I'm there!" Yelled Luna and quickly hung up.

"Should have known that pancakes would make her come." Said Ashley.

"Haha! Yeah." I agreed with her.

"Now, Time to call Tayi." Said Ashley.

I nodded.

_Oh boy... I wonder how this will turn out.. _I thought.

Tayi was one of the most hyper people I knew...

I saw Ashley dialing Tayi's number and put her on speaker.

She picked up on the second ring.

"..." No answer.

"Hello? Tayi?" Said Ashley.

"Who is this..." Asked Tayi, obviously tired.

"It's us, Ashley and Cassie." Answered Ashley.

"Oh! Hiya guys!" Said Tayi in a cheerful voice.

"So, uh, We were wondering if you could come over." I said.

"Right now?" Asked Tayi.

"Yes, right now." I said

"Awww! But I'm tired!" Whined Tayi.

"We have to show you something important." Said Ashley.

"But I wanna go to sleep!" Pouted Tayi.

I sighed. Tayi can be very stubborn sometimes.

"Please?" I said.

"But I want to sleep!" Tayi whined once more.

" … You can have pancakes..." I said.

"YES! I'M SO THERE!" Yelled Tayi and immediately hung up.

I saw Ashley smirk.

"Okay, now time to call Mariko." Said Ashley.

I nodded.

Ashley started dialing Mariko's number and putting her on speaker.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hello? Hello? Hey? Who is this? Huh? I said who is this? ANSWER ME!" Yelled Mariko.

Mariko was a really talkative girl, It was impossible to even keep her quiet for one second.

"Haha! It's us! Ashley and Cassie!" Said Ashley half laughing.

"Oh hey guys! What's up! It's so early in the morning, why would you wake me up?" Asked Mariko.

"We were wondering if you could come over, we have someth-"

"Okay! I'm there! I'll be there faster than a ninja!" Interrupted Mariko and hung up.

"Hah, that was easy!" Said Ashley.

"Alrighty, now time to call Lynni." I said.

"Okay." Said Ashley while dialing Lynni's phone and putting her on speaker.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello...Who is this?" Asked Lynni.

"Hey Lyn! It's us, Ashley and Cassie." Said Ashley.

Lynni's real name was Lynette, but I liked calling her Lynni and Ashley liked calling her Lyn.

"Hey, so, what's up?" Asked Lynni.

"We were wondering if you could come over." Said Ashley.

"There'll be chocolate..." I included.

"Alrighty~!" Sang Lynni and hung up.

"Are you sure about the whole chocolate thing... You know how she gets when she eats it.." Said Ashley.

"Yeah.. I'm sure.. But this is the only time, after this, no more chocolate for her." I said.

Lynni plus chocolate equals... You don't even want to know... Let's just say that, it's like giving Coco puffs to that crazy bird thing on T.V.

"Okay, now time to call Rebekah." Said Ashley.

I nodded.

_Hmm... I wonder what she'll think... _I thought.

Rebekah had, like, a ying yang personality. One moment she's happy and BAM the next she's angry.

I saw Ashley dialing Rebekah's number and putting her on speaker.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Said Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah, it's us, Ashley and Cassie." Ashley said.

"Oh, hey guys...Why are you calling so early in the morning? Is something wrong?" Asked Rebekah with a bit concern in her voice.

"Oh, no. We were wondering if you could come over, We have something important to show you." I said.

"Okay! I'll be there. BUT YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS, OR ELSE!" threaten Rebekah.

"Trust me. We do." I said.

"We okay then!" Said Rebekah in a cheery voice and then hung up.

"Okay, everyone's coming." Confirmed Ashley.

"I better get started on those pancakes or I'm dead." I said.

"I'll help you." Said Ashley.

"Okay! Thanks!" I said.

"No problem." Said Ashley.

We both stood up and started walking towards the door.

When I turned the knob and opened the door, Sasori was standing there.

"Ahh!" I yelled, jumping back and bumping the back of my head on Ashley's head.

"Ow!" We both said.

"What are you two up to?" Asked Sasori with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, uh.. How long have you've been listening?" I asked.

"Right when I heard someone screaming ' Flying monkey's with bazzoka's'. Care to explain what that was about?" Asked Sasori.

"Oh, haha, that? Yeah, that was just... The Television..." Answered Ashley.

_Good thinking, Ashley... _I thought.

Sasori stood there staring at us for awhile.

"Well, I better get started on breakfeast." I said.

"Yeah, and I agreed to help." Said Ashley.

Sasori nodded, and went downstairs.

"Whew! That was close!" I said.

"Yeah..." Ashley said.

Suddenly, we heard the door bell.

_Ding Dong!_

"Gah! Their here already!" I said while panicking.

"Just calm down, You go get the door and I'll go with the Akatsuki." Said Ashley.

I nodded and we both ran downstairs, Ashley ran towards the living room and I ran towards the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door.

Everyone was there.

There was Rebekah, She had Short, curly, brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a plain T-Shirt that was dark green, with a black hoodie over it. She had black ripped jeans with dark green converse that were high tops.

There was Luna, She had dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had blue-green eyes and skin that reminded me a lot like sasuke's. She was wearing a purple shirt that shows her curves with a purple jacket, with a black writing design on it. She had black jeans with fully black knee high converse on. She had on this really big goofy grin on her face that told me, 'Bring on the pancakes!'.

There was Tayi, she had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was sorta short, but that's okay. She was wearing a loose black and white, plaid shirt with black shorts on and normal black converse.

There was Mariko, She had Long brown hair that went down to her waist. She had dark brown eyes. She was a bit little for her age, but again, that's okay. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a black jacket on. She had a black skirt on and white knee high socks with converse that were high tops.

And finally, there was Lynette. I immediately saw dark red-brown eyes staring at me with excitement, she had this goofy grin on her face. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn she was about to attack me and look for the chocolate that I promised her. She was average height, I'd say about, 5'7''. She was thin but I wouldn't say skinny. She had on a cute gray military strapless dress **(AN: if your confused on how it looks you should just google it. Lmao. And if you googled it and your still confused, just message me and I'll send you a link. K! Back to the story!) **and some pair of flats that were black.

"Well, Aren't yah gonna invite us in?" Said Rebekah with a smile on her face.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was lost in thought." I said.

"BRING ON THE PANCAKES, WOMAN!" Yelled Luna, while pumping her fist in the air.

I grinned, "Right inside." I lied, I still hadn't gotten the chance to make them yet. Oh well, They'll understand... hopefully...

"Good, I'm starving!" Said Mariko with a sigh on her face, Her stomach started growling loudly.

Everyone agreed and stepped inside, except for Lynni.

Lynni started eyeing me suspiciously, "Eh hem" Faked cough Lynni.

"Yes?" I said.

"I still haven't forgotten about the chocolate~!" Sang Lynni while twirling around me.

I face palmed. "Don't worry, I've got it!" I assured her.

"YAY!" screamed Lynni while attacking me and giving me a big O'l bear hug.

"Ahhh! LYNNI! CALM YOURSELF!" I yelled while trying my best to breathe in some air.

"Haha! Okay!" Yelled Lynni while letting go.

"Alright, well, let's go inside." I said.

Lynni nodded "Okay!" Lynni said.

Everyone else was waiting for us inside.

"Sooo, what was so important that you had to show us?" Asked Tayi, I could tell she was curious to know.

I smirked, "Well..Follow me and come and see!" I yelled dramatically.

"Haha, nice rhyme." Commented Tayi with a grin on her face.

"Why, thank you." I said.

I started walking towards the living room, along Lynni, Tayi, Mariko,Luna, and Rebekah following behind me.

_I wonder how they'll take the news? _I thought to myself as I entered the living room...

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! I was going to keep continuing this so you can know what the girl's reactions would be but then I was like 'Nah! Let there be suspense!' Lmao, don't kill me. I'll update the chapter, hopefully faster. Also, for the people who let me use their OC, thank you very much, and tell me what you thought, I want to know If I wrote about your OC well, and I know, that I havent wrote all that much to show their personality and all but tell me if i'm doing well so far. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cassie's (P.O.V) **_

I walked into the living room with Lynni, Tayi, Mariko, Luna, and Rebekah behind me.

The Akatsuki glanced over at us.

There we were, We each stood facing each other from opposite side's of the room with confused expressions on our faces. Except for me and Ashley, obviously, because we knew what was, actually going on.

"Cassie... What's going on..." Asked Rebekah.

"Yes Cassie, What's going on?" Asked Pein, clearly mad.

" It's a long story.. but just to clear things. They are REAL." I said.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Mariko kept shifting her eyes rapidly from Itachi to Sasori to Deidara, repeatably.

_**Mariko's (P.O.V) **_

_No way! This is not happening! Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi are standing RIGHT HERE! I don't know how the heck they got here, BUT I DON'T CARE! Gaaaahh! I gotta let it out! I feel like i'm just gonna burst out of excitement! _I thought excitely.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

Mariko gave one of the most high pitched shrieks I have ever heard in my life.

She quickly lunged at Deidara and glomped him, like there was no tomorrow.

"What the fuck! Get this crazy chick off me, un!" Yelled Deidara.

Mariko quickly let go of him and lunged at her next victim, Sasori.

She tightly hugged him.

Sasori had this disturbed look on his face.

Mariko let go.

Her eyes widen when her eyes met Itachi's.

She immediately lunged at him and glomped him, they both fell to the floor.

"Get her off of me." Said Itachi while glaring at me.

"Uhh... Mariko... you can let go of him now.." Ashley said.

"Why?" Asked Mariko.

"Mariko.. Get off of him before you suffocate him.." Ashley answered.

Mariko sighed, "Fine..." She answered while getting off of him, though she stayed close to him, really close.

I looked over at Luna, her eye's were wide. She slowly hid her Itachi plushi - that she always carried- behind her back.

I smiled a little, I would kill to know what she was thinking right now.

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

_Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY FUCKING GOD! It's the Akatsuki! It's the AKATSUKI! Oh lord, I better hide my Plushi of Itachi before he think's I'm a total weirdo _I thought.

I slowly hid my Itachi pluchi behind my back, hoping no one would see it.

I growled, _Mariko better back off my man! _I thought angerily.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

Did I just hear something growl?

I shook my head to myself, _Nah! It's just my imagination... _I thought.

I looked over at Lynni.

Her eye's were wide.

She slowly walked forward.

Her arms slowly raised.

She reminded me of a zombie.

To be honest, I was a little scared.

Lynni quickly walked over to Kisame with out saying a word.

_Oh god, What is she going to do? _I thought.

_**Lynni's (P.O.V)**_

_Did I just hear they were real? No way! Oh my god! _

I looked over at Kisame.

My mind soon became possesed by, who knows what?

I slowly started walking towards Kisame, while raising my arms up.

_Heh heh... WATCH OUT! IMMA ZOMBIE! _I thought.

I started laughing loudly, just because of the thought of that.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, but who cares?

I was infront of Kisame.

I looked up at him with wide eye's.

He looked curiously down at me.

"Man...either your tall or I'm just REALLY short!" I blurted out.

_Did I say that out loud? Oh well... _I thought.

Kisame started laughing.

I soon got up to my toes and started pinching his face and poking it.

I couldn't help it! Haven't you ever wondered what his skin felt liked?

His skin was smooth, and felt normal like.

I sighed, I was hoping it would feel weird, like maybe shark's skin.

Kisame started laughing even louder.

I looked up at his mouth.

_Whoooa! HIS TEETH LOOK SO SHARP! _I thought.

I quickly started poking his teeth.

Kisame almost choked when I put my finger in his mouth.

"OW!" I yelled.

I took my finger out and saw that it was bleeding.

"KISAME MADE MY FINGER BLEED!" I yelled out loud, almost child like.

I pointed at him accusingly.

"What! No I didn't!" Yelled Kisame.

"YES, YOU DID!" I yelled.

"NO!" Yelled Kisame.

"YES!" I yelled.

"NO!" Yelled Kisame.

"Then do you mind explaining this!" I yelled while showing him my bleeding finger.

"YOU-" Kisame said.

"EXACTLY! YOU BIT ME!" I interuppeted.

"WHAT?" Kisame said.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I faced palmed, _She did not just do that _I thought.

"YES YOU DID!" Lynni yelled.

"NO!" Kisame argued back.

"Uh huh!" Yelled Lynni.

"Nuh uh!" Kisame yelled.

I walked over to both of them.

"Stop fighting, just let it go. Okay?" I said.

"He started it!" Lynni yelled.

"NO I DIDN-" Kisame said.

"Just stop!" I interuppted.

Kisame sighed and nodded.

"Fine.." Muttered Lynni.

I saw that Lynni's eyes quickly scanned the room and stopped when she saw Pein.

She was about to lunged at him, But I grabbed Her rist before she could.

Pein is already mad at me, Letting a 17 year old girl tackling him well certainly not make this situation any better...

I looked over at Rebekah.

Her face was emotionless... She looked so calm...

_I wonder what's going on threw her mind right now... _I thought.

_**Rebekah's (P.O.V)**_

_The Akatsuki?...Here?.. How is this even possible? WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME SOONER! GAH! Calm down Rebekah... It's okay... WAIT NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! THEIR FREAKING KILLERS! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! ….. no... wait... the important thing is that their still alive...WHO AM I KIDDING! GAH! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL THESE PUNKS! …. I'm so confused... Should I kill them now? It doesn't look like they've done anything bad... okay... the second they do something wrong... I'll get them... YEAH! THAT'S IT! _I thought to my self.

A little evil smile spread acroos my face.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

I saw a little evil smile spread across Rebekah's face.

_Oh boy... _I thought.

I looked over at Tayi, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you okay, Tayi?" I asked, concerned.

Everyone looked at her.

_**Tayi's (P.O.V)**_

"Are you okay, Tayi?" Asked Cassie.

I could tell she was a little concerned.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was okay.

I'm a little bit taken off by suprise with this whole 'The real Akatuki being here' thing.

_Oh god... Their all staring at me... _I thought.

I could feel my face burn up a bit.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine.." I said.

_Did I just stutter? I never stutter! _I thought.

I'm the type of girl that's Happy go lucky and out going... But I gotta admitt... At times I can be Anti social and shy...

_Darn it! Out of all the days, I just HAD TO BE FREAKING SHY TODAY! _I thought.

"Well.. Okay..." Said Cassie.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

"Well...Okay..." I said.

_Tayi's acting rather shy today... _I thought.

"Cassie.. Would you mind explaining all of this?" Ordered Pein.

"Yeah.. What's going on?" Asked Rebekah.

I started getting nervous.

"Okay.. I'll explain.." Said Ashley.

"Thanks.." I said quietly to Ashley.

"No problem." Said Ashley with a small smile on her face.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

Ashley explained everything to everyone.

About how and why the Akatsuki was here and about why the Gang was here.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Pein.

"Because we knew you would approve..." Answered Ashley.

Pein sighed.

Everyone was silent.

_I hate when it's too quiet.. _I thought.

"Hey! Don't look so down everyone!" Said Lynni loudly.

Everyone looked at her.

She gave us this really big smile.

"I got an Idea!" She said.

"What is it?" Asked Ashley.

"Why don't we go to my house and go in my pool?" Said Lynni.

"But what about your parents?" Asked Ashley.

"It's Friday, They always go out,with out me, they say it's their 'Time away'." Said Lynni.

I smirked, I guess even they need time away from, always hyper, Lynni.

I looked over at Pein.

It seemed he was thinking it threw.

He nodded in approval.

"Okay." He answered.

"YAY!" Cheered Lynni.

"Fuck yeah! We get to get out of the house for once!" Yelled Hidan.

All of a sudden, All our stomachs growled...

"So.. I'm guessing we order pizza?" Questioned Rebekah.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**Author's Note: Soooo, what did yah think? Did I do good? Haha, and well um.. Just to give a heads up, I wanna say that the next chapter well have a bit of romance in it :) AND, that it will reveal where Zetsu was, the day when everyone got drunked. :) Heh.. heh... PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Gah! I couldn't help it! I REALLY wanted to write this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Tell meh what yah think!**_

_**Cassie's (P.O.V)**_

Lynni and Tayi had gone to a store and buy bathing suits for everyone. Because obviously, I didn't own ten bathing suits. Although, I did have a two piece bathing suit that Konan could wear. But Lynni insisted on buying her one, I think she was just making an excuse to shop more. My guess was that Tayi was still too shy around the Akatsuki so she decided to tag along, she hasn't said a word since she got here. That's really not like Tayi, but I'm sure soon enough, she'll get comfortable around them and be herself soon.

Me, Ashley, Luna, and Rebekah decided to stay and watch the Akatsuki. Of course we weren't going to leave them by themselves, we've done that before and you know how that turned out. Although, I was sorta glad, I didn't like shopping. The only time I've gone shopping is if someone dragged me there by force, which by the way, Lynni and Luna was glad to do anytime. Except for today of course, They would rather go ahead and stalk the Akatsuki in my house than spend hours on trying to drag me into a store, and trust me, I was so relieved.

Right now, Luna was stuffing her face on the pizza we had ordered awhile ago.

Mariko was munching on popcorn, watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight, and encouraging them to keep going. Don't ask me where she got the popcorn, because I have no idea myself.

Rebekah was having a serious conversation with Pein.

My guess was that she was threatening him not to try anything or else.

"Got it? You try ANYTHING, and all of you are screwed!" Threaten Rebekah.

_I knew it! _I thought.

Pein nodded, "You have nothing to worry about." Assured Pein.

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" Said Rebekah happily.

Yep, difinally like Ying Yang...

Ashley was having a conversation with Deidara and Sasori about art.

And of course, Deidara and Sasori soon started arguing on who's point of view was better.

As for me, I was just sitting on the couch listening to music with my huge headphones on.

I was listening to ' Liar Liar ' by 'NeverShoutNever! ', he was one of my favorite artists.

"Hm.. I'm hungry.." I heard Ashley say.

She got up and went over to the kitchen to, my guess, get a slice of pizza.

Hidan got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I got a little suspcious and decided to go to the kitchen too. There's no way I'm leaving Hidan with a room full of knives..sharp...big..knives...

I walked into the kitchen, Luna's face was covered with sauce.

I chuckled, I walked over to the table and grabbed a napkin and handed it to Luna.

"Thanks!" Luna said.

"No problem." I said.

"Hey, is there anymore of that 'pizza hut'?" Asked Hidan.

"Yep! Right there." I said while pointing toward the pizza box.

He walked over to box, I saw that there was no left.

"What the fuck! There's no more!" Hidan yelled.

"I can't believe you ate all the pizza.." I thought out loud.

Luna smirked.

Hidan glanced at the table and saw that there was still one pizza slice left, though, I'm pretty sure that it was Ashley's.

Hidan was about to grab it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Said Ashley, who was on the other side of the room grabbing a soda.

"Too bad." Hidan said with a little smirk on his face while attempting to grab the pizza once more.

"Dude! Get your hands off my pizza!" Ashley said.

"And if I don't?" Said Hidan.

Ashley grabbed a pan. From the new stove we bought, not too long ago.

"Better back off her pizza!" Luna said with a little smirk on her face.

"Hell no!" Said Hidan.

Ashley sighed.

"You know, what? Just forget it." Ashley muttered, putting the pan down.

Hidan smirked and was about to eat the pizza.

"Well, I won't forget it!" Luna yelled.

Luna ran towards the pan and grabbed it. She then ran over to hidan and …

**Bam!**

She hit him on the head.

For a high skilled ninja, he wasn't very good at dodging pans...

Luna cracked up laughing.

Hidan glared at her.

"Your. Dead." He said.

Luna smiled a little.

"Gotta catch me first!" Luna yelled, then sprinted out of the kitchen as fast as she could, followed by Hidan.

Ashley laughed a little and went and grabbed her pizza.

I laughed and left the kitchen followed by Ashley.

Luna was running around the living room, chased by Hidan.

Rebekah immediately got up and started chasing Hidan.

"You better not touch her!" Rebekah warned.

"And if I do?" Yelled Hidan.

Rebekah started glaring at him.

Luna jumped over the couch and ran behind Rebekah.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right there." Threaten Rebekah.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Hidan from behind Rebekah's back.

I saw that Mariko had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were full of amusement.

Hidan clencthed his fist's and sat down on the couch.

"She showed you, Hidan" Kakuzu said with a smirk on his face. It was obvious that he was amused by the scene he had just watch, just now.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Hidan.

"Stop fighting you two!" Ordered Pein.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, the door bell is ringing!" Ashley said.

"I'll get it." I said.

I got up and walked to the front door, I opened it and it was,

Lynni and Tayi.

"Hiya Cassie!" Said Lynni.

"We bought the bathing suits!" Said Tayi with a smile on her face.

"That's good! Come in!" I said.

They both nodded and walked into the house.

Lynni squealed. "I can't wait to see them in their bathing suits!" Lynni yelled, looking up dreamily.

"I bet they'll look hot.." Tayi said, looking up dreamily, like Lynni.

I looked up too, all I saw was the ceiling...

We got to the living room.

"Well! We're here! Time to go to the pool!" Yelled Lynni excitingly.

"It's about time... **Your damn right!" ** Said Zetsu.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hidan yelled.

"I think, I'll just stay here." Said Sasori all of a sudden.

"Huh? Why, un?" Asked Deidara.

"There's no point of me going. And besides, I'm a puppet. I can't risk getting wet." Sasori said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ashley.

"Yes." Said Sasori.

"Are you super duper sure?" Asked Lynni.

Sasori sighed, "Yes, Lynni. I'm super duper sure..." Answered Sasori.

"Aw.. Okay..." Said Lynni.

_It's too bad Sasori's not going... _I thought.

"Uh.. Guys?" I said.

"What is it?" Asked Ashley.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here.." I said.

"Aww! Not you too! Why?" Asked Lynni.

"Oh, er.. I don't feel good." I said.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Asked Rebekah concerned.

I shrugged, " I think I'll feel better if I just stay here.." I said.

Rebekah sighed, "Are you sure?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered.

"Well.. Okay.. Call us if you need anything.." Said Rebekah.

"Okay." I said.

Everyone nodded.

I was relieved no one asked anymore questions... I always hated when people did that, question after question... Gah! I hate that!

It took awhile before everyone left, they had to try on their bathing suits to see if they fit and and get their towels and other necessary things.

It was just me and Sasori.

"Why didn't you go?" Asked Sasori.

"I thought I'd stay and keep you company." I answered.

It didn't seem fair to me to leave Sasori all alone here.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Sasori.

"I wanted to, your my friend after all." I said.

Sasori nodded.

"Hey, Sasori?" I said.

"What?" Sasori said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Sasori said.

"Well, uh.. Can I watch you make a puppet?" I said while twiddling my two index fingers together, I had a bad habit of doing that when I get nervous... My other bad habit was biting my lower lip.

Sasori's eyebrow raised, I'm guessing he didn't expect me to ask that.

"You want to watch me make a puppet?" Asked Sasori.

"If it's not too much trouble..." I said.

"I guess.. But I'll need certain tools." Sasori said.

"Alright!" I said.

_**~Time Skip!~ **_

We found all the tools we needed, It took awhile but we found them!

"Okay.. Now that I have all the supplies I need... I can start." Said Sasori.

"That's cool! Do you mind if we do it in my dad's shed? So we don't make a mess in the house?" I asked.

"No problem." Said Sasori.

We grabbed all the items and went into my dad's shed and put everything on the table.

"Is there any certain thing that you wanted me to make?" Asked Sasori.

"Well.. Now that you mentioned it.. There is! Hold on, I'll be right back!" I said.

I ran out of the shed, into the house, up the stairs, into my room. I looked around everywhere and finally found it! A picture of pinocchio from a old story book that I had.

I ran back outside into the shed.

"Okay! Here!" I said while shoving the picture of pinocchio to Sasori.

"You want me to make him?" Asked Sasori.

"Yeah.. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No.. It's just that he looks.. odd..." Sasori answered.

I laughed, "But you'll do it, right?" I asked.

Sasori nodded.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"Done." Confirmed Sasori.

I looked over his shoulder and looked at .. Pinocchio!

"It look's great!" I commented.

"Thank you." Sasori said.

I smiled a little and grabbed pinocchio.

He felt really light, and his clothes were painted very well.

"Thanks so much!" I said happily.

"No problem, it was... fun." Said Sasori.

"We should go back to the house, it's already dark outside." I said.

Sasori nodded in agreement.

We both went back into the house.

" Everyone's not here yet, you should probably call them from that device and see if everything is alright." Said Sasori.

"Yeah, your right." I said.

I pulled out my cellphone and started dialing Ashley's number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Cassie?" Said Ashley.

"Oh hey Ashley, just calling to make sure everything's okay..." I said.

I heard screaming and a very crazy laughter...

"Uh.. Why do I hear screaming?" I asked.

"...Lyn found chocolate..." Answered Ashley.

"That explains..." I said.

"Hah, yeah. We'll be at your house soon...Right after we control Lyn and clean up." Ashley said.

"Alright." I said.

"K, bye!" Said Ashley.

"Bye!" I said.

_Beep!_

We both hung up.

"Well?" Asked Sasori.

"They're all coming back, as soon as they control Lynni and clean up." I said.

"Good.. Aleast they didn't cause any problems." Said Sasori.

I nodded.

"Hm.. It'll be awhile until they come back.. Wanna go on the roof?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Sasori.

We both headed upstairs into my room and went outside on the balcony. I started climbing on the fence, though Sasori didn't need to, he just jumped up there using his ninja skills.

It took me awhile to get up there, mostly because I was scared that I'd fall off or something.

Sasori smirked, "What took you so long?" Asked Sasori.

"Well sorry for not having mad ninja skills like you do!" I said sarcastically.

Sasori smirked a little.

I sat next to him and laid against the chimney.

Sasori seemed a little disturbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's that red light up there, that's passing by?" Asked Sasori.

I looked up, It was a helicopter.

I laughed a little, "Oh don't worry about that!" I said, and then explained to him what it was.

"I see.. " Sasori said.

It was quiet, I heard cricket's and a few frog's ribbiting.

"Sasori?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Said Sasori.

"...Have you ever wanted to turn back into a human?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just looked up at the sky.

I bit my lower lip.

_I hope that wasn't too personal... _I thought.

"Sometimes.." Sasori said.

"Oh..Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

It took awhile before he answered.

"At times I feel a little ...left out.. I guess you could say.. For example..I can't go swimming like everyone else.." Sasori said calmly.

"Oh.." I said.

_I wonder.. _I thought.

I closed my eyes...

_I wish...Sasori was human... _I wished.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw sparkles, twirling around Sasori.

"What's … Going on?" Asked Sasori, panickly looking over at me.

_**Sasori's (P.O.V)**_

I looked up into the star filled sky.

Everything was peaceful and quiet.

All of a sudden, I saw a bright, white ,shining sparkle.

A few more started to pop out of no where.

It started twirling around me.

"What's... Going on?" I asked Cassie, who was looking over at me amazed.

My body started tingling.

_That's impossible! I'm not suppose to feel anything.. _I thought.

"Cassie..." I said.

"Don't worry.." Cassie whispered, with a small smile on her face.

My skin.. It felt...soft...

I automatically breathed in air...

I felt the chilly wind blow against my skin...

"...I'm..Human.." I slighly whispered.

Cassie's face leaned in closers to mine.

_**Cassie's (P.O.V) **_

_He's human... _I thought.

I leaned in closer to his face.

I saw him, slightly blush a little.

I poked his cheek.

It felt soft..

I smiled at Sasori, "Your human.." I said.

Sasori nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you.." He said softly.

"You welcome.." I said.

I soon realized how close my face was to his I blushed madly and immediately backed away.

**Bam!**

I hit my head against the chimney.

"Ow.." I moaned.

"Cassie! Cassie? Hello? Where are you?" I heard someone say.

"Looks like their back." Said Sasori.

"We should probably go down there so they don't get worried." I said.

Sasori nodded.

We both started walking across the roof, We were at the edge of the Roof walking until suddenly.. I tripped over something.

I closed my eyes and screamed, until I felt someone grab my waist.

I heard people run outside.

"Cassie! What are you doing up there?" Yelled Rebekah.

"Whoa! Now I know why Cassie wanted to stay!" I heard Mariko say.

"Aww... that looks so romantic!" Yelled Lynni.

I soon realized what they were talking about.

Sasori's arm was still around my waist and our faces were almost touching...

I saw a hint of blush on his face before he let go of me.

As for me? I felt my face burning up!

"We should get down now.." Said Sasori.

"Y-yeah.." I answered.

We both jumped down onto the balcony and joined everyone downstairs.

I was still blushing madly, but Sasori on the other hand, looked calm and like himself, except for the fact that he was human now.

"Well, Well, Mind telling us what was happing up there?" Asked Luna with a little smirk on her face.

I felt my face get even redder.

I shook my hands side to side, "N-no! N-nothing happened!" I said.

"Oh yeah, We ruined your little moment." Said Mariko.

"I-it wasn't what it l-look liked!" I said, getting redder by the second.

"OH MY GOD! SASORI! YOUR HUMAN!" Yelled Lynni, while pointing at him.

"What happened, un?" Asked Deidara.

Tobi ran over to Sasori and started poking him...

"He's human! Tobi can't believe it!" Tobi yelled while continuing to poke Sasori.

"Stop.. poking me.." Growled Sasori.

Tobi Meep-ed and hid behind Kisame.

"What happened?" Asked Pein.

"I wished." I answered.

"What's pinocchio doing here?" Asked Luna while picking the puppet up.

"Oh, that? Sasori made it.." I amswered.

"Aw, how sweet." Said Hidan sarcastically.

Sasori glared at Hidan.

"How embarrassing." I heard Deidara say.

Luna smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Deidara yelled.

"Trust me, **We've seen way more embarassing things.." **Said Zetsu.

"Oh yeah? Like what, un?" Said Deidara.

Zetsu smirked.

He took out my video camera...

_I hope he wasn't planning on keeping it.. _I thought.

"Cassie, we recorded the Akatsuki, **When they were screwed up." **Said Zetsu.

I laughed, "Really? No way!" I said.

"Yes **way" **Zetsu answered.

"Here, lemme put it on the T.V!" I said.

"We were **hoping do that." **Said Zetsu.

"What do you mean, when they were 'screwed up'." Asked Rebekah.

"The Akatsuki got drunk." I answered.

"Seriously!" Said Luna.

"Yep." I said.

I plugged in the video camera to the T.V and played the video that Zetsu recorded.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

The video ended, and I swear, everyone was laughing their heads off, except for Itachi, Pein and Ashley.

"I don't remember that.." Deidara said, while looking at Ashley.

Ashley was glaring madly at the T.V with a hint of blush on her face.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Hidan laughed crazily.

"Itachi V.S the Wall! Most epic thing ever..." Mariko said, slightly laughing.

Itachi glared at the T.V.

My guess is that none of them are going to drink anytime soon...

"It's really late.. We should get going.." Said Rebekah.

"Yeah, My mom is gonna kill me if I don't get home now.." Said Tayi.

"Okay, Do you a ride home?" I asked.

"Nah, We only live a block away!" Said Lynni.

"Alright.." I said.

"But, we're definally coming over tomorrow!" Said Luna.

I grinned.

We all said our goodbyes and they left.

Soon enough, everyone left and went to bed...

_**Author's Note: Gaaah! What did you think? Huh huh huh huh? Please review! Also, the next chapter will be about what happened over at Lynni's house! If any of you have any idea's on what should happen in the story, please tell me! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hiya! I'm am SOOO sorry I havent updated in a long time, it's just that I had Writer's Block.. well to be honest.. I still do. But I thought i'd tough it up and atleast try again to write the chapter, Heh heh, You shall be totured NO MORE! :) And I wanna thank you all for reading my story and reviewing, really, it's because of you all that I'm continuing the story, and because it's fun. Soo... Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Rebekah's (P.O.V)_**

We were all walking to Lynni's house. It was pointless to drive there by car because Lynni's house was only a few blocks away, that, and it would have been impossible to fit the WHOLE Akatsuki in the car. Could you imagine? ALL of us in one tiny car? I really don't want to be suffocated by a whole bunch of men...Trust me... Walking was the best thing to do. It's not like it matters anyways, I'm pretty sure the Akatsuki can handle walking only a few blocks, I'm sure they've traveled way farther than that. As for Me, Lynni, Ashley, Luna, Mariko, and Tayi, we were all used too walking to each other's houses so it wasn't much of a big deal. It's kinda funny... We spend more time at each others house then our own.

"Oooh! Look! It's a bird! No..Wait.. It's a plane! NO WAIT! IT IS A BIRD!" Declared Lynni while pointing to a bird flying above us.

Lynni ran over to the grass and grabbed a rock, aiming it toward the bird that wasn't too far away.

Lynni was quickly tackled by Tayi.

"Don't kill the bird!" Tayi yelled while trying to steal the rock away from Lynni.

"I shall! I shall hit it with this, here, rock!" Chanted Lynni, staring intensely at the bird above us.

"Oh! If you hit it, we could make Hidan perform a ritual!" Yelled Luna, with excitement and curiousity filled in her eyes.

"Hell yeah! Lord Jashin is probably pissed at me for not making a sacfrifice!" Complained Hidan.

I was actually curious myself, about the rituals...

"Don't encourage her!" Yelled Mariko.

I looked over to Lynni and Tayi, they were both westling each other over the rock. It looked to me like it was a tie...

"Hey you two! Break it up!" I yelled.

I saw Ashley walk over to them, she grabbed them both by the collars.

"Just let her do it." Said Ashley with a warm smile on her face.

"Bu-" Tayi started to say.

"Trust me." Interuppeted Ashley with a little smirk on her face.

Tayi sighed in defeat.

Ashley let both of them go.

Lynni had a evil little smile on her face.

Lynni aimed the rock at the bird and threw it... The rock barly even flew up...

Kisame and Hidan, both, burst out laughing. Everyone else had a little smile on their faces, I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

I saw Ashley chuckle, I bet she knew that Lynni woudn't be able to hit the bird. Heck! I bet Lynni wouldn't even be able to hit the bird, even if it was right infront of her!

"Stupid rock.." Muttered Lynni while folding her arms.

"Hah hah! It's okay, maybe next time." I said.

Lynni looked a bit happy again and nodded.

"I still think it's wrong to kill a living creature for no good reason." Said Mariko.

"Screw you!", "Fuck you!", Yelled Lynni and Hidan at the same time.

"You don't know what your missing!" Said Hidan.

"Hmph!" Said Markio and we all continued to walk.

As we were walking, I felt like we were being followed...

I looked behind us... There was a white van... Driving awfully slow...

I just ignored it and kept walking... I was getting a bit angry... That better not be a freaking rapist behind us...

A few mintues passed and the van was still following us.

And I was furious! I finally had enough and stopped.

Everyone else stopped too and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Konan.

I growled.

Everyone looked at me weird.

The van caught up to us and slowly stopped right next to us.

In the passenger seat was a man that looked like he was in his 40's, he was over weight and had round crooked glasses, he was almost bald, and had a long beard.

Mariko and Luna burst out laughing.

I looked at her. This really wasn't the time to be laughing, he could be dangeruos... which strangly enough, didn't bother me. I'm mean, seriously, I'm here with a S- ranked group of criminal, this guy isn't really immedating... and to be honest.. If he even tried anything, I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass!

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Tayi, who obviously didnt know what was going on... just like everyone else... Including me.

Mariko and Luna were now rolling on the ground holding their stomachs and laughing like maniacs.

They both pointed toward the side of the van...

It had 'Free Carrots' painted on it with sloppy hand writing.

_Your kidding me... _I thought. Did this guy really think he'll attract teenage girls with carrots?

"This guy can't be serious..." I heard Ashley mutter to herself.

"Hey girls. Why don't you hop in? I'll give you free carrots!" Said the strange man with a, Oh- so- charming - smile. (Sarcasm!)

"Dude! It's 'Free Candy', get it right or go screw yourself!" Yelled out Luna, continuing to choke herself with her own laughter.

The guy had a puzzled look on his face, clearly he wasn't getting what we were saying.

"Oooh! Tobi want Carrots!" Yelled Tobi while running toward the van.

Tobi kept banging his fist against the passenger door yelling 'Carrots! Carrots!' over and over.

The man had a frighten look on his face and gave out a 'manly' shriek and preparing to drive away.

Tobi didn't give up though... He tried climbing into the van... Until the guy turned on the van and drove away immediately...

_Well.. That's nothing you see everyday.. _I thought.

Have you ever seen a man with a lolipop mask on, trying to jump into a pedophiles van?

Everyone had a, What-just-happened expression on their faces, Except for Luna and Mariko who were still laughing on the floor.

After they controlled themselves, we continued walking and finally got to Lynni's house.

We all got inside and settled our stuff in the living room.

Everyone pulled out their swimming suits, except for Ashley and I, Lynni said that we could borrow her bathing suits.

Lynni ran upstairs to her room and came down with our ….bikinis...

"I am not wearing that..." Said Ashley.

"Aw! Why not! You'll look cute in this!" Said Lynni while pulling the light green bikini up in the air.

"Because, It's basically just a water proof bra and underwear. I rather not wear it." Said Ashley.

_She has a point there... _I thought.

"I think you'll look cute in it, un." Said Deidara.

Ashley blushed a little.

She sighed but took the bikini.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

Everyone was already in there bathing suits and was at Lynni's HUGE backyard, where the pool was.

I decided I didn't want to get wet so I laid back at the chair and closed my eyes..

After a while, Arms started grabbing me and pulling me up in the air.

It was, Kisame, Hidan, Luna, and Mariko carring me up in the air... taking me towards the pool..

"Oh! You better not..." I threaten.

Luna smirked.

I started swiggling around trying to get down before they threw me into the water...

_Splash!_

Too late!

I was already thrown into the water...

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

Rebekah started to come up from the water...

A dark aura surrounded her, and her eyes were gleaming red..

"Uh-Oh..." Said Kisame.

"Run!" Yelled Mariko.

And just like that, we all ran out of there in a flash.

Rebekah cahsed down Kisame first.

**Bam!**

Kisame was knocked out...

Rebekah went to her next victim, Hidan.

Once Rebekah finally got to him, Hidan smirked a little.

"Now, Do you really fucking think that you can hurt m-" Hidan started to say.

**Bam!**

"Oof!" went Hidan as Rebekah punched him right in his stomach and threw him into the pool.

Rebekah's eye's soon darted to me.

"AHH!" I screamed and ran for it.

Rebekah lunged at me and dragged me by my feet...then.. flung me across the yard.

_Splash!_

_Thank god I landed in the pool... _I thought.

As I was underwater, I heard a scream from Mariko.

_Splash!_

Mariko was flung across the yard like me and landed in the pool.

As she slowly floated lower into the pool, I quickly pulled her up.

Mariko had swirly eyes... She looked dizzy...

I looked over at Rebekah.

She had a calm expression on her face...

"Looks like we're even now!" I yelled.

Rebekah smirked and nodded.

Mariko soon snapped back into reality and we both got out the pool.

I looked around the yard.

I saw a ritual sign on the floor made by ketchup..

_Lynni... _I thought.

"Hm.. But where is she now?" I said to myself.

"Hey, Where's Lynni?" I asked aloud.

"I think she went inside." Answered Konan.

"Oh, thanks!" I said.

I walked inside...

"No..Fucking way..." I whispered to myself.

Lynni was devouring a box of chocolates...

_This is NOT good! _I thought.

Lynni looked over at me... with a crazy smirk on her face...

_**~Time Skip!~**_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

_RRRRRR!_

"Lynni! Put the chainsaw down! NOW!" Yelled Rebekah.

"MWUAHAHAHA! NEVERRR!" Yelled Lynni.

_Oh fuck... She's insane! _I thought.

"GET THIS FUCKING PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Hidan.

Hidan was being chased by Lynni .. who had a chainsaw... which she found in the garage...

_**Crash!**_

Lynni destoryed the wooden table by cutting it into two..

_**~Time Skip!~**_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

"HAHAHHA!" yelled Lynni!

_Can this girl get anymore crazy? _I thought.

Lynni was now chasing Zetsu... with a wooden stick that was on fire...

"Ahh! **You bitch!" **Yelled Zetsu.

"Okay... now who gave her a liter?" Asked Ashley looking at everyone suspiciously.

Hidan smirked.

I face palmed and smacked him in the back of the head.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

Tobi was on hanging on to a branch... hanging on for dear life...

Lynni kepy circling around the tree while singing the jaws song...

She was trying to bite Tobi's mask...

"SOMEONE HELP TOBI!" Yelled Tobi while swinging his legs wildly.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

Lynni suddenly stopped... She dropped down to the floor... and...

_Snore!_

Fell asleep!

_Thank god! _I thought.

"What a relief.. **Your damn right!" **Said Zetsu.

"That chick went nuts, yeah!" Said Deidara.

"And that's why you NEVER give Lynni chocolate.." Said Tayi.

Rebekah sighed, "Now, We gotta clean up this mess." Said Rebekah.

I heard groans.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

We all cleaned up the house. We all dried up and got dressed.

We were all walking back to Cassie's house, in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, headlights came from behind us...

I looked back and saw a familiar white van approaching us.

We all stopped.

The Van came to a stop next to us.

It was the same white van we saw earlier.

Only this time... The word 'Carrots' was crossed out and on the bottom of it, it said, 'Celery'.

"He girls.. It's me again.. Why dont you hop in this time? I'll give you free celery!" Said the man...While rolling down his window.

"DUDE! WE SAID 'CANDY' NOT CELERY!" I yelled.

_This guy obviously doesn't know a thing about what kids like... _I thought.

"CELERY! TOBI WANT CELERY!" Tobi screeched.

"Oh shit!" Said the man, rolling up his window.

_**VROOOM! **_

The guy drove away really fast...

"This is such a fucked up day.." I said aloud.

Mostly everyone nodded... Tobi was too busy crying...

**Author's Note: What did yah think? You know, I was thinking about making that creepy rapist, a character.. Do you think I should add him as a character and put him in some of the other chapters? Anyways, Please Review! And thanks for reading!**


	23. Hell Is About To Brake Loose

**Rebekah's (P.O.V)**

It was a bright morning. The sun was up and shining and the weather was warm. I was walking to Cassie's house, along with Tayi, Mariko, Luna, and Lynni.

Mariko put on a thinking face and a finger on her chin. "Let's see.. How are we going to annoy the Akatsuki today?" Mariko said out loud to no one in particular.

Luna grinned evily, "I think I have a few Ideas..." Luna said.

Mariko's face brighten. "Oh.. Really?" She said with a tone of interest in her voice.

"Hmmhm!" Luna said with her eyes full of excitement.

"Well, don't just stand there! Tell me!" Mariko said, practically jumping up and down.

"Oh boy.. Here we go.. " Said Tayi., shaking her head in a diapproving way with her hands on her hips.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Lynni yelled, but unlike Mariko, she actually started jumping up and down.

Luna grinned even more.

"Well? Aren't yah gonna tell us?" I asked.

"Hm.. We'll see.. Maybe I will .. Maybe I won't~!" Sang Luna.

"Oh, we're here!" Tayi said as we all walked up to Cassie's door.

_Ding Dong! _I rang the door bell.

We waited awhile so I rang it again.

_Ding Dong!_

We waited patiently again.

Lynni stepped forward and constantly started to ring the door bell.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _

"Your gonna brake it!" Tayi said.

Lynni continued until I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the Door Bell.

_Ding Dong! Di-Di-Ding Dong! Di-Di-Dong!_

"You broke it.." I said as the door bell continued to ring constantly.

"I can fix it." Said Luna with a smirk.

Luna smashed her hand on the door bell.

_Crash!_

Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

I face palmed.

"You broke it even more!" I yelled.

"Hey! Atleast I made it shut up! Besides, it was already broken!" Luna argued.

I sighed. "Why isn't anybody answering the door?" I asked myself.

"Don't worry.. I know a way to get in.." Said Luna with a smirk on her face.

My eye brow raised. "Oh, do you?" I asked.

Luna nodded and walked away from us.

"Hey! Where yah going?" Asked Tayi while following Luna.

Soon enough, the rest of us followed too.

Luna climbed a tree that was near Cassie's balcony. Luna jumped and landed on Cassie's balcony and opened the door.

"There!" Luna said proudly and walked in.

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

I walked into Cassie's room.

On my right, I could see Cassie sleeping peacfully while hugging her pillow.

"Well. Ain't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" I said to my self.

"Too bad I gotta wake her up." I said with a grin on my face.

I took and few steps back and lunged at the sleeping Cassie infront of me.

Supringly enough, she's still sleep.

I groaned. "This is gonna be harder than I thought.." I said out loud.

I grab Cassie's shoulders and shake them back and forward. "Wake up!" I yell repeatably.

"Huh...Whaaat?" Cassie said still half asleep.

I face palmed.

_It's no use.. There's no waking up Cassie... _I thought.

_Ding!_

I thought of an idea.

I grabbed my chocolate bar out of my pocket.

I smirk. "It's a good thing I always carry candy in my pocket." I said.

I open the wrapper and wave the chocolate arcoss Cassie's face.

Cassie's eyes shot open.

The second she saw the chocolate in front of her, she bit it, along with my hand.

I screamed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! " I yelled.

Suddenly, everyone came to Cassie's room.

Can you guess who was first? Yep, Sasori!

I grinned at that, I still havem't forgotten the little romantic scene they had on the roof.

_That reminds me.. I gotta make up a plan to hook them up! _I though evily.

Then, the thought came back to me.

Cassie was still munching on my hand!

"Ow! Let go! My hand isn't made of chocolate!" I yelled.

"What the hell?" I heard Hidan say.

Ashley came over and tried to make Cassie release my hand.

"Let go!" I yelled.

Then finally, I managed to make my hand escape Cassie's mouth.

"Ow.. My poor hand.." I moaned.

"Hmm.. Chocolate..." Cassie said dreamily while going back to sleep with the chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Everyone else is still outside!" I said.

_Crash!_

Suddenly, Rebekah came rushing in threw Cassie's door.

"WHAT HAPPENED! I HEARD SCREAMING!" Rebekah yelled.

Then Mariko came in with her cellphone out recording the whole thing.

"Did someone get killed?" Mariko said excitingly.

"No, no one got killed." Ashley assured them.

"Damn shame." Hidan said.

Everyone glared at him.

Mariko sighed and put her phone away.

"Oh.. uh.. We sorta.. Broke the front door.." Tayi said suddenly.

"You what!" Ashley said.

"Heh heh..I thought someone was getting murdered here.." Rebekah said while scratching the back of her head.

I started laughing.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm not paying for it.." Muttered Kakuzu.

I started laughing even harder.

"Well.. Now that everyone's awake.. Might as well get started on breakfeast.." Said Ashley.

"Hell yeah! I'm hungry!" I said.

Rebekah flung a random object at me. "Watch your language!" She yelled.

I had anime tears. "Why don't you ever get mad at Hidan when he curses?" I muttered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Well then, let's get started on breakfest." Said Rebekah.

"Should be wake up Cassie?" Asked Tayi.

"No..It would take to long to wake her up. Just let her sleep. She'll wake up on her own." Rebekah said.

"Okay!" Tayi said.

"Let's make waffles!" Lynni shouted.

"Yeah! Waffles!" I yelled while pumping my fist in the air.

And of course, everyone agreed. All of us LOVED waffles. We would kill for waffles anytime!

_**~Time Skip!~ **_

_**Luna's (P.O.V)**_

My mouth watered.

"I've never seen so many waffles!" I said, amazed.

I immediately grabbed my fork and was about to dig in until Rebekah stopped me.

"Not until Cassie wakes up." Rebekah said.

"Aw! Why!" Lynni whined.

"Because all the waffles will be gone before she even wakes up." Rebekah said.

_She has a point _I thought.

"Ahh!" I heard Cassie scream.

Everyone ran up stairs, including Sasori and Konan.

As for the rest of the Akatsuki, they were too busy drooling over the waffles.

"They better not touch our waffle..." I muttered.

Once we got to Cassie's room.. We were shocked..

"What's wrong!" Yelled Ashley.

Cassie didn't respond. She was too busy adoring her chocolate..

Cassie was surrounded by hearts...

"Chocolate! I don't know where it came from! But I have chocolate!" Cassie said, while hugging the chocolate..

I started laughing.

Rebekah sighed in relief.

Mariko took pictures with her camera.

Lynni ran over to her and begged for chocolate.

Tayi stood there laughing along with me.

Sasori stood there staring at her, I could tell he was trying to resist laughing.

And Konan chuckled.

"Well.. Glad that your awake! Now we can eat waffles!" Said Rebekah.

Cassie jumped out of bed.

"YES!" She yelled.

We all ran down stairs to the kitchen.

Our jaws dropped when we got there.

Except for Sasori and Konan.

...The Akatsuki had eaten all the waffles...

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE!" I screeched.

Tobi jumped and ran behind Kisame.

Everyone else and Konan backed away.

"We were fucking hungry!" Hidan said.

"Well, I don't give a damn!" I said.

Suprisingly, Rebekah didn't throw anything at me.

Instead.. She was glaring at them..

Just like everyone else who didn't get to eat waffles.. We all had a dark aura surrounding us..

"Tobi sorry!" Tobi said in a scared tone.

"Oh.. You'll be sorry alright.." Said Lynni with red eyes.

"We're gonna give you hell ..." I said.

All the Akatsuki had anime sweat drops.

We all grouped in a circle and started whispering our evil plans.

We all nodded in agreement.

We all faced them with calm expressions on our faces.

Then.. Walked away..

The Akatsuki had confused expressions on their faces.

"Aren't you gonna give us hell?" Asked Hidan.

"Oh.. Trust me.. We will.. ." I said.

Then the rest of us disappeared for the rest of the day, leaving the Akatsuki confused as ever.

**Aurthor's Note: Hehe! Sorry for not updating soon.. Once again.. I had Writer's block.. But..NOT ANYMORE! I have a lot of things planned for the rest of the chapters! Hehe... All hell is gonna brake lose and the Akatsuki are gonna get it! That's what you get for eating people's waffles! XD Anyways, I WILL be updated much sooner now. So anyways, Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	24. Victim: Kakuzu

**Author's Note: Heh heh.. Our first victim.. :) **

**Cassie's (P.O.V)**

We all had slept over Ashley's house to discussed more about our evil plans that we had planned for the Akatsuki. So far, we had a lot of things planned for them.. I almost feel sorry for them.. They had no idea what was coming for them...

"Alright. Shall we pay a visit to our friends, now" Asked Luna with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"We shall." We all said at the same time.. With evil grins and smirks on our faces.

We all got up and headed out of Ashley's house and started to walk to a small store that was close by.

We all decided that we would torture them one by one, once a day.

That's right. We're not letting them off easy. We're gonna give them hell, but separately.

"We're gonna destroy those bastards!" Luna yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

Rebekah smacked her in the back of the head.

"Watch your language." Rebekah said with a glare, directed at Luna.

Luna rubbed her head and pouted, "That hurt!" She yelled.

"Good!" Rebekah said sweetly.

"Child abuser.." I heard Luna mutter.

"We're about the same age... And your not a child..." Rebekah said.

"Though, she sure does act like one." Included Tayi with a small smirk on her face.

"Nehh! She's still a child abuser!" Luna yelled.

"Am not!" Rebekah argued.

"Yeah you are!" Luna argued back.

"No!" Rebekah yelled while preparing to hit Luna again.

"CHILD ABUSER! CHILD ABUSER!" Luna yelled waving her arms like a maniac.

People started staring at us.

"Heh heh.. Uh.. Just pay no attention.." I told them.

They all gave us a odd look and looked away.

"We're here." Ashley said.

"Yes! Now, time to grab our supplies for today!" Said Mariko.

"Can we get candy?" Lynni asked.

We all smirked. "No.. Not today.." Rebekah said with a grin.

**( AN: Bet your wondering what their smirking about, eh? (Evil smirk) You shall know soon my readers! But in another chapter!)**

We all walked in.

"GOOD MORNING! LADIES!" Yelled the clark.

We all jumped at his voice. We didn't like him that much. When he talks, it seems like he's yelling, and when he yells... Oh boy..

He was a nice guy though... He just needed to learn how to keep his voice down.

He was about 21 years old, his name was Kyle Corden. **(I made up his name. ) **He had messy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty cute, but again, his voice was too loud.

"NICE DAY, HUH?" Yelled Kyle.

"Haha... Yeah.." Tayi said.

"ANYTHING YOU NEED?" Kyle said... or yelled.. Who knows?

"Uh..No thanks.." Tayi said, stepping a bit back.

"WELL OKAY! JUST GIVE ME A HOLLOR, IF YOU NEED SOMETHING." Kyle yelled.

"OKAY!" Yelled Luna at his face.

"Yesh.. No need to yell.." Kyle muttered quietly.

_That's the only time I've ever heard him talk quietly.. Wow.. _I thought.

We walked to the toy section and started looking for what we needed.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Tayi yelled while holding it up, proudly.

It was fake money, but it looked realistic.

"Found it!" Yelled Lynni.

She holded up the other thing.

It was fake coins, that looked real as well.

I heard Luna laughing eviliy from across the aisle.

"Luna.. Why are you laughing?" Ashley asked in curiousity.

"I FOUND IT!" Luna screeched.

We all jumped back.

Luna came over to us waving it proudly to us.

It was.. Long.. Sharp.. Siccor. **(AN: I think I spelled that wrong..) **

"Great. We have all we need." Said Rebekah.

"Hey, where's Lynni?" Mariko asked.

"SKITTLES! AHAHAHAHA!" We heard Lynni yell.

"Uh oh.. " Tayi said.

We all immediately ran toward the candy aisle section.

Lynni ripped open the skittles with her mouth.

Before she could take a bite, Rebekah tackled her.

"NOOOO!" Rebekah yelled.

"Oof!" Went Lynni as she got tackled by Rebekah.

The skittles flew across, only a few inches away from Lynni and Rebekah.

"MUST GET SKITTLES!" Lynni yelled while trying to reach the skittles, it was on the tip of her fingers tips until..

"NO!" Rebekah yelled and pulled Lynni away.

"Gah!" Lynni yelled.

I looked to my right.

I saw Mariko rip open Hershey chocolate bar with her mouth. Markio had a small smile on her lips. "Ah.. This is way better than television." Mariko said. Her eyes were filled with amusment.

"You bet." Tayi said with a small grin on her face, soon enough she grabbed a snicker and opened it and watched the scene.

Ashley sighed. "Well.. This is going to go on forever.. Might as well.." Ashley said quietly as she sat down on the floor.

"WOO! OH YEAH! GO LYNNI! GO LYNNI!" Luna cheered as she carelessly opened a bag of jelly beans, which caused a mess. Luna stuffed her face with jelly beans, unaware that she was dropping them everywhere.

_I feel bad for whoever has to clean this up.. _I thought.

We all just continued to watch Lynnia and Rebekah, who were practically killing each other.

I heard footsteps from behind us.

I looked back.

Kyle was staring at the scene infront of him with wide eyes, with his jaw open.

We all immediately stood up, and dust off a bit of dirt we had on us from sitting down.

"YOUR ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Kyle screamed.

We all jumped back.

Luna took out a .. GUN?

"Oh.. Are we?" Luna said while pointing the gun at Kyle.

Kyle's eyes widen."N-no.." Kyle said in a scared tone.

Luna walked forward to Kyle and put money in his pocket shirt and walked away with the supplies we needed.

"That should be enough." Luna said happily and skipped away like nothing happened. On the way, I saw her secretly stealing candy and shoving it down her pocket.

"That was a mighty good show! Cheero!" Mariko said in a british voice with a huge grin on her face. She walked away with her hershey bar in her mouth.

"Sorry dude." Ashley said while she walked away.

"Uh.. BYE!" Rebekah yelled as she ran off.

"You should clean this up. It's pretty messy here." Tayi said with a grin and started to walk away. She suddenly stopped when she saw a bag full of mini snickers. "I'll take those.." Tayi said and walked away.

Lynni jumped up from the ground, with a happy smile on her face. Obviously she was happy that she won her skittles.

"!" Lynni hissed in a snake like way with a sly grin on her face.

As for me. I just stood there, watching Kyle, curious of what he was going to do.

"...!" Kyle screamed bloody murder. He yelled on the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled and sprinted the heck out of there, while running back to kyle and stealing the back of candy that was next to him. "BYE!" I yelled and once again, sprinted out.

"Luna, where the heck did you get a gun?" Tayi asked.

Luna grinned. "Oh, you mean this?" Luna said while taking out the gun.. She then pulled the trigger of the gun...And..

_Squirt!_

Water came out.

"Pretty realistic water gun, huh?" Luna said with a evil smile on her face.

We all walked silently.

"Rebekah." I said.

"Yes?" Rebekah said.

"..D-did we just rob a store?" I asked.

"Shh... That never happened.." Rebekah said quietly.

"B-but-"

"IT NEVER HAPPENED, WOMEN!" Rebekah interupputed me.

I screamed and ran behind a tree.

"Now look what you did." Tayi said.

"It's okay Cassie, come out." Ashley yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Come on!" Ashley said.

"NO!" I yelled back even louder.

"Come on! I'm sorry!" Rebekah yelled.

I thought about it.. Then decided to come out.

Just when Rebekah was about to say something, a van came up to us out of nowhere.

On the outside of the van, it had 'Radish' painted on the side.

"Oh geez.." I heard Ashley say.

"Not this guy again.." I heard Tayi say.

I was confused. Who was this guy? 

The man looked me up and down and grinned.

It made me feel uncomfortable so I hid behind Rebekah.

"Hey there, cutie. Want some Radishes? Their Rad." The man said with a toothy grin in his face.

"Dude? What's upwith you and vegetables?" Asked luna.

"I'm a vegetarian." He answered.

"That explains so much.." Muttered Ashley.

"Girlie, come here for a second." The man said pointing at me.

"U-uh.. O-okay.. " I said.

I came a bit closer to him.

"Closer." The man whispered quickly.

I nodded and came closer.

"CLOSER!" The man yelled.

I got scared and ran closer to him.

"I need to tell you something." The man said.

He waved his hand, meaning he wanted me to lean closer, like he was about to tell me a secret.

The man leaned closer to my ear and said...

"If I said you had the body of an all-natural, organic-living, animal-loving, environment-nurturing, whale-saving sex machine, would you hold it against me? Please?" He said while breathing heavily in my face.

_Was that a vegetarian pick up line? _I thought. **(AN: Sure is! I looked for one online! :D)**

My eyes widen and immediately stepped back.

The man raised his eyebrows up and down.

I had a chill come down my spine.

_This guy is a creep! _I thought.

"Why don't you hop in? Eh?" The man said.

"I rather not." I replied.

"Come on! We'l-"

"SHE SAID NO!" Luna interuppeted while squirting him with water.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled.

"Leave now." Luna said while she coninued to squirt him with water like he was a cat.

The man rolled up his window and drove away fast.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Rebekah said.

I nodded.

We all walked and finally got to my house.

We opened the door quietly and sneaked.

But of course, they knew we were here. Their ninjas, remember?

"Where have you've been?" Ordered Pein.

Everyone else came as well.

We looked at each of them.

Then, we finaly found our poor victim.

Kakuzu.

We all grinned widely at him.

He looked confused.

"Hey, Kakuzu." Luna said.

"Hm?" Kakuzu said, eyeing us suspiciously.

Luna smirked and took out the fake money.

Kakuzu's eyes widen.

"Where'd you get all that!" He yelled amazed.

We all grinned even more.

Then, Luna took out a liter.

Kakuzu's eyes widen. "No..." He said.

Luna then.. Lit up the fake money, right in front of his face.

"NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kakuzu screeched.

Everyone jumped back, surprised of his reaction.

"Shut up, stitches." Luna said.

Kakuzu's eye twitched at the nick name Luna called him.

Then, Lynni ran toward him and swiftly stole his wallet that was in his pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kakuzu yelled and immediately ran after her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lynni yelled.

"THROW IT OVER HERE!" Rebekah yelled.

Lynnia threw it, and Rebekah successfully caught it.

"YOU BRATS!" Kakuzu yelled with anger.

Rebekah ran then threw it to Luna...

Then.. Luna.. Burned Kakuzu's money. **(AN: (Gasp!) )**

Kakuzu's eyes widen at the horrific scene infront of him, with his jaw, wide open.

We all grinned.

Kakuzu fell to his knees and started pounding the floor.

"NOOO!" He yelled and waved his fist in the air.

"DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN YOU ALL I SAY!" He yelled. **(AN: Yeah, I know. OOC .. But still. :) ) **

"That's not all.." Mariko said with a evil smirk.

Mariko took out the siccors.

Kakuzu's eyes widen even more... If that's even possible.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Lynni while pointing at him.

Mariko lunged at Kakuzu and attempted to cut up his stiches. She chased him all around, for about an hour.

Mariko managed to cut him a few times.

Mariko finally got tired and stopped.

"Now.. Go Luna!" Tayi yelled.

Luna smirked and ran toward Kakuzu.

Luna smashed him down on the floor and sat on top of him. She took out the fake coins and.. Started stuffing it down his throat.

"You getting any of this?" Tayi asked.

"You bet!" Mariko said, while recording the whole thing.

Ah.. Don't you just love technology, these days?

I was pretty sure, Kakuzu was choking.. But … That's what he gets!

Luna finally ran our of coins. She got up and walked over to us.

She yawned. "Well.. Our job here is done.." ..."For now.." Luna said with a evil smile.

The Akatsuki just stood there, staring at poor Kakuzu...

"Be back soon!" Luna said happily and left the house.

"Their gonna fucking kill us..." I heard Hidan say as we all walked out.

I smiled..


	25. We're screwed!

**Author's Note: STOP! … In the name of love~! Haha! Okay! So, before you read, I wanna ask you all THREE favors! ...1. My awesome friend has a deviant account.. And.. Well, she writes poems and stuff. I gotta tell you, She's an amazing writer for a 14 year old, she's brilliant! Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you could please check out her poems, comment on them and put what you think, stuff like that. 2. If you have any ideas that you would like to happen, please don't hesitate to tell me. AND 3. PLEASE REVIEW! :D ON WITH THE STORY~!**

**P.S: I'd like to thank I love creepy things, for telling me this brilliant idea for this chapter!**

**P.S.S : My friend's deviant art user name account is ' rememberxixlovexyou'**

**Cassie's (P.O.V)**

We were all hiding at Ashley's house, since her parents were away. Yes, we were HIDING, you know why? Because the Akatsuki isn't too glad about being our victim and being tortured. We managed to get away from them by sprinting the whole way here. They didn't chase us far. Chasing us would mean, getting people's attention, and that's the last thing they want, since, you know, their anime characters, the last thing they want is people finding out about them and insane fan girls attacking them..

"Hm.. What's our next plan?" Fussed Rebekah while frowning to herself and concentrating on forming our next evil plan.

Everyone had no clue.

Suddenly, a small smirk, formed on Tayi's lips. "Ding! I have an idea.", said Tayi proudly.

"Well, spill women!" Yelled Luna impatiently.

Tayi's smirk slowly grew wider, "Okay.. Here's my plan.." She started out.

Everyone formed a circle around Tayi and listened in on her plan. It was simple. We buy drugs, drug Kisame and Deidara, once their knocked out, we put them in the same bed together with a few of their clothing stripped off, then they'll assumed something happened to them while they were all drugged and stuff. Ok, maybe it wasn't simple. But you gotta admitt, it was a pretty good plan.

"YOUR BRILLINANT! WOMEN!"Yelled Luna while she jumped up excitingly, doing a little dance.

"Why, thank you!" Said Tayi.

"I don't know about this.." Said Rebekah concerned.

"Aw, come on! What's the worse that could happen?" Said Mariko as she danced along with Luna.

"A lot of things could go wrong.." Said Ashley, not fully sure about the plan.

Everything quieted down for a moment.

"I always wanted to know what it'd be like to spend the night in jail." Lynni whispered out of no where with a crazy grin on her face.

[AN: Their expression : O.o ]

"Come on! Let's give it a try!" Said Lynni, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Rebekah thought about it once more and sigh to herself. "We are not normal..." She muttered quietly to herself.

Tayi heard her and laughed. "You've figured that out, just now?" She said as she continued to laugh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Okay, but where will we find the stuff?" She asked.

"That's a good question.." Said Mariko.

"Well, don't look at me. I have no idea." Confirmed Tayi as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to look." Said Mariko.

"Fine." Said Rebekah, not totally pleased with the plan.

We all got up and went outside.

"Now.. Where should we look?"Asked Mariko.

"We could ask Steve the hobo.. I'm sure he knows where to find some.." Suggested Mariko.

"That guy is fucked up... Once, he yelled at me to stay the hell away from his cereal.." Luna said.

"What'd you say?"Asked Mariko.

"I yelled 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THE DAMN LEPRECHAUN?' And then he did this weird little dance of his and laughed." Said Luna, as she stared up at the sky.. Which I suppose she was having a flashback..

"Hmm... I love cereal..." I said dreamily.

**[AN: ...I love Lucky Charms.. That's like the best cereal EVERR!]**

"Well, Steve lives downtown.. We'll have to drive there." Said Ashley.

"Do you think we could use your car?"Asked Rebekah.

"Sure, but I'm driving." Said Ashley with a small smile on her face.

"Alrighty! Now let's go!" Yelled Luna while pumping her fist.

We all got in Ashley's car and drove downtown and searched for Steve the hobo. It didn't take long to find him, since he stayed in the same spot everyday pressuring people to give him money.

He was laying on a cardboard box, laid back against the dumpster in the alley. He had a long dirty gray beard that reached his chest and dirty gray hair. He had ripped brown gloves and a tan, ripped up coat. He wore a dark green hat and wore a dark red scarf. He wore one sock that had a few holes.

We walked toward him.

He narrowed his eyes at us.

"What the hell do you gals want?" He said in a Texas accent.

It was pretty strange, every time we saw him, he'd have a different accent when he spoke... It was pretty amusing...

"So.. Steve.." Rebekah started out.. It was obvious she was uncomfortable. She rubbed the back of her head and look at the ground, trying to think of a way to ask him.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's get this over with! Dude! Do you know where we can buy drugs?" She asked with out troubles.

Steve blinked in surprise and then smirked.

"Maybe.. Depends.." He said.

"Depends on what?"Asked Lynni.

Tayi rolled her eyes, "He want's money." She explained.

Lynni gave a 'Ooh!'.

"I can't believe we're doing this.." I heard Ashley mutter. She stepped forward and gave Steve a 50 dollar bill. "Here." She said flatly.

"Why thank you." Said Steve politely. He looked left to right, making sure no one was watching. "Follow me." He said quietly.

We nodded.

He started to slowly walk into the alley.

I wasn't too sure about this. I'm pretty sure we're not suppose to follow strangers into a dark alley.. Well, Steve wasn't that much of a stranger, but we didn't know him all that well either.

"DUH DUH!" Suddenly screeched Steve as he jumped and hugged the wall. He made his hands look like guns and proceeded humming some sort of Spy music.

We all had puzzled looks on our faces.

Then Luna leaped forward and started to do the same as Steve.

Luna twirled around toward us, "Put your hands up!" She said in a deep voice.

We rolled our eyes.

"Really, Luna?" Said Rebekah.

" PEW! PEW! PEW PEW!" Yelled Luna.

"Oh no! REBEKAH! YOUR DEAD!" Yelled Lynni in horror and gave out a high pitched shriek.

"I'm not dead!" Confirmed Rebekah.

"Ugh! Noo! Your suppose to play along! Ok! Let's try this again! PUT YOUR HA-"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Interrupted a voice using a megaphone. Suddenly, Two police men stepped forward from the shadows with fully loaded guns.

We were all speechless.

Luna was the first to say something... "FUCK!" She yelled. "RUN BITCHES! RUN!" She screeched as she started to sprint.

"I'M NOT A BITCH!" Yelled Mariko.

All of us soon started to sprint out of there.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Muttered Rebekah to herself, angrily.

We all finally made it to my house. It was the only place we could think of.. And because if the police found us, the Akatsuki could just kill them.. Hah hah...

Rebekah swung open the door and sprinted to the living room. We all followed her. The Akatsuki was there.

We all stopped and panted.

"What happened?" Asked Pein.

"We have a serious problem.." Said Rebekah seriously.

"What may that be?" Asked Pein.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING JAIL!" Screamed Luna.

Everyone stared at us oddly.

"Okay, The cops will probably be here any minute! We gotta think of something!" Said Mariko, with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh...What?" Asked Kisame. Clearly, the Akatsuki didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, A Idea popped in my head.

"Um.. I have an Idea.." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

I felt my face burning, my eyes immediately darted at the floor.

"Uh.. Well.. My parents have a summer home in Texas.. I bet we could hide out there for a while.. But I don't know if your parents would let you.." I said, immediately feeling stupid for suggesting my idea. How would we get there? And, I doubt that all their parents would let us drive all the way to Texas by ourselves...

"That's a great idea!" Said Luna.

"We'll call our parents right now." Said Rebekah.

Everyone had called their parents. Surprisingly enough, they agreed that they could go to Texas. We all decided that we would travel in two vans. We'd leave tomorrow at 2 clock in the morning. Everyone had gone home to get their stuff and quickly came back to relax for awhile.

Suddenly, Luna stood up with a wide grin on her face, "ROAD TRIP!" She yelled with excitement.

_This should be interesting.. _I thought.

**AN: Thanks for reading! AND REMEMBER! Please read my friend's poems! AND REVIEW! :D**


	26. Let's Go To The Mall!

**Author's Note: ...SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! How long as it been? LIKE YEARS (Over exaggerating)? Heh heh... Well.. I would go on and tell you my reasons but... Let's just continue with the story! ^_^**

**Cassie's (P.O.V) **

It was still noon. Everyone seemed to be full of energy and excited about the road trip. Everything was set. It was decided that they would leave at 2 clock in the morning. Though, patience was driving everyone nuts. Luna and Mariko decided to play spy's and went up on the roof and looked out for any cops. Rebekah was repeatedly going over everyone's things to make sure we didn't leave anything important behind. Tayi was calmly reading a book. Lynni and Ashley were in the living room watching T.V. As for I, I was lying upside down on one of the couches, loudly, listening to music from my purple MP3 while wearing my HUGE black headphones. I swear, by the end of the day, I'll be deaf. Suddenly, Luna and Mariko came rushing in from upstairs.

"GAH! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Screamed Luna while frantically waved her arms in the air.

Mariko came rushing in by Luna's side nodding her head nonstop.

"What? Are the cops coming? SHIT! Quick! Someone go get my bat!" Rebekah yelled as she speed walked around the room looking for the bat.

"No No! Something MORE important!"Mariko said.

"Like what?"Asked Lynni.

"How could we be so stupid and careless?" Luna said with a deep sigh while she plopped down on the couch beside Itachi.

"What? Tell me!" Yelled Rebekah.

"We.. Need to go to the mall..." Luna said in a serious tone.

(AN: Here's Rebekah's expression! -_-) "Is that all?" She said.

"Yes!" Said Luna fiercely while intensely staring at Rebekah.

"What's a mall?" Asked Tobi innocently.

"Well? Can we go?" Asked Luna, completely ignoring Tobi.

Rebekah stood there for a moment with her thinking face on. "Hm.. I guess it'll be fine." She said slowly.

"Tobi doesn't know what mall is!" Said Tobi loudly, begging for attention.

"Sweet!" Said Mariko.

"Why can't they hear Tobi!" Whined Tobi, as he panicked.

Deidara simply rolled his eyes and muttered "Idiot...".

"Eh hem..." Faked coughed Pein, obviously trying to get their attention.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pein-sama, may we have permission to go to the mall?" Asked Rebekah innocently.

"You may... But we'll be coming as well." Said Pein.

"Okay!" Answered Mariko for Rebekah.

"Well.. Boys and Gals, come on! We're going somewhere!" Announced Rebekah.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Asked Hidan. VERY politely might I add. (Sarcasm!)

"Oh! To a magical place! Full of wonders and dreams!" Said Lynni dreamily as she waved her arm across the air.

The Akatsuki stared curiously at Lynni. Thinking, if she was kidding around or if they were really were going to a magical place.

"I'm driving!" Announced Ashley.

"How are we getting there? I highly doubt we'll all fit in the car..." Said Tayi, looking up at us from her book.

"I have an idea!" Shouted Lynni while she quickly stood up.

"And that would be...?" Said Tayi trailing off and rolling her hand so she could continue.

"Piggyback rides!" She cheered with a goofy grin on her face.

"Piggyback rides?" Asked Ashley.

"Piggyback rides!" Repeated Tayi.

"Yeah! Piggyback rides!" Cheered Mariko.

"Ok.. So it's settled... Piggyback.. Rides.." Said Rebekah, uncertained.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Said Kakuzu.

"Nope!" Said Luna.

"Eh hem!" Pein, faked coughed loudly.

Rebekah facepalmed. "May we please get piggyback rides, leader-sama!" Asked Rebekah nicely.

"Yes, yes you may." Pein answered.

"I call Itachi!" Yelled Luna as she lunged at Itachi and grabbed his legs.

"I call fishy-kun!" Said Tayi with a smirk on her face.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at her, obviously not satisfied with the nick name she just called him.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride, un." Said Deidara to Ashley.

Ashley slightly blushed and nodded.

"Ooh! Ooh! I call Lolipop face!" Yelled Mariko.

"Lolipop face?" Asked Tobi, confused.

"That's you, silly!" Answered Mariko.

"Tobi no Lolipop!" Tobi complained.

"Yes you are." Growled Mariko.

Tobi whimpered but muttered a 'ok'.

"Pein! Pein! I want a piggyback ride!" Yelled Lynni.

Pein raised his eyebrow and said "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I said so!" Lynni said.

"I'm the leader." Said Pein.

"So!" Lynni yelled.

"You'll do what I say. And no, I'm not giving you a piggyback ride." Pein argued.

"Sure you will! Or else!" Threaten Lynni.

"Or else what?" Pein asked.

"Or else..." Lynni trailed off then a glint of evil shot across her eyes... "Or else I'll act like a fangirl for the rest of the day!"

Pein stayed silent for awhile... "My answer is no." He finally said.

"Alrighty then~! You asked for it!" Lynni said.

Lynni quickly stood up... "PEIN! MARRY ME!" Lynni shrieked and glomped Pein.

Pein sweat dropped and tried to shake Lynni off.

"BE MY LOVER!" Lynni screamed as she tightned her grip on Pein.

Luna cracked up laughing.

"I WUV YOU!" Lynni screamed while she laughed loudly like a maniac.

Lynni quickly yanked a piece of hair off of Pein's head. "IT SHALL BE MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION!" She yelled as she held up the hair in the air proudly with a goofy grin on her face.

"What the fuck..?" I heard Hidan mutter.

"Haha! Lynni's the new top stalker!" Mariko said while she laughed.

"You stalk people?" Asked Kisame.

"Well duh! Who else doesn't stalk their friends?" Asked Mariko.

"Normal people..." I heard Kisame mutter.

"Enough Lynnette..." Pein said.

My guess was that he was getting freaked out by the whole fangirl thing. Looks like Lynni's plan was working pretty well!

"Piggyback ride?" Asked Lynni cutely with puppy dog eyes.

Pein sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Fine.." he muttered.

"YEAH!" Lynni yelled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Ok, well... Kakuzu, do you mind giving me a piggyback ride?" Rebekah asked.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

Rebekah glared. "Yeah, you do." She said.

Kakuzu sighed and nodded.

"Sasori! Give Cassie a ride!" Luna yelled.

"Huh? What? Uh! Um.. T-that's ok! I'll just walk!" I argued. I could already feel my face turning red with embarassement.

"That's ok! Sasori doesn't mind!" Mariko said while harshly elbowing Sasori in the gut.

"It's fine with me." He said while rubbing his stomach and giving me a small grin.

"OK! NOW LET'S GO!" Luna yelled before I could even protest.

We all went outside and started getting piggyback rides all the way to the mall... You can bet people were staring...

We all finally got to the mall, right before Tobi was about to past out.

The Akatsuki's eyes widen when they looked at the HUGE mall.

"Damn..." I heard Hidan say to himself.

"It's huge!" Kisame said.

"Enough looking! NOW LET US GO!" Luna yelled and she started to drag a few people.

We all went inside. The whole mall was packed! People glaned at us but looked away... They didn't pay much attention. ( The Akatsuki did a transformation Jutsu!)

"FUCK! IT'S HUGE!" Hidan yelled. He's words echoed threw out the whole mall. Making people stop and stare at us but then contiued walking slowly. Most the mothers quickly covered their children's ears and made a quick glare at Hidan.

"Watch your language, young man!" A shaky old voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw a old lady glaring at Hidan intensly.

"Shut the hell!" Yelled Hidan

"Don't talk to me that way, youngster!" The old lady yelled weakly.

"Tsk! Fucking old lady..." Hidan muttered, but loud enough for the old lady to hear.

"You wanna rumble, young man!" The old lady responded angerily while motioning herself in a fighting position, clutching her pink purse and waving it like a weapon.

[AN: ...She'd make one hell of a ninja! XD]

"Fuck yeah! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan..." Rebekah growled.

"IT'S GO TIME!" The lady yelled as she swung her pink purse which slammed across Hidan's face.

"Oh hell no..." Hidan growled.

"HIDAN! STAY AWAY FROM THAT OLD LADY!" Rebekah shouted while she quickly slapped the back of Hidan's head.

"ATTACK MY DARLINGS!" The old lady yelled while she opened her purse and … cats jumped out?

"Nyehh! Nyehh!" [AN: Cat's expressions: :3] They each jumped out of the old lady's purse and started to slowly walk toward Hidan... Did I mention they were fat, chubby cats? … How they managed to fit in the purse, I don't know...

"ATTACK MY MINIONS!" The old lady yelled.

"HOLY SHIT! CRAZY CAT LADY! RUUUN!" Luna yelled as she sprinted away.

We all sprinted and followed Luna while dragging Hidan with us.

We quickly sprinted all around the mall, finally losing the fat ktties that were speed walking, chasing us.

We all panted... Well... Except for the Akatsuki...

Luna stretched her arms up in the air, "Well.. That was fun!" She said cheerfully.

"I always knew old ladies were crazy..." Matiko said.

"You can say that again!" Tayi agreed.

Luna snickered, "Well.. Now that we're here... There's only one thing to do now.." She said.

"And that would be...?"Ashley said, trailing off.

"TO SING!" Luna screeched while pumping her fist in the air.

"Sing what?" Asked Ashley.

"... THE song.." Luna said with a smirk on her face.

"You mean.." Mariko said.

"Yes.." Luna said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hidan asked loudly.

Luna coughed dramatically.

[AN: The song is called 'Let's Go To The Mall' By Scotty Vanity... Lmao.. I love hearing that song..]

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Sang Luna, Lynni, and Mariko outloud.

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Soon enough, they started to mosh. Yeah... People started to stare...

I want to go to every store,  
They call me clearance aisle whore,  
I wanna shop  
until I hit the floor,  
Look at all the pretty boys  
Lets go play in K B toys  
Come on everbody lets make some noise,  
Psh yeah!

Luna, Mariko, and Lynni ran over to the food court and jumped on the tables and started to dance crazily.

Look at all the fashion zombies,  
hanging out at abercrombie  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator.  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Look how everybody stares,  
Lets just act like we don't care,  
Come on everybody lets build-a-bear  
It's time to walk around and flirt

People started to clap along to the beat and join along.

lets go find your self a skirt

Come on and make those tight pants work,

Gotta get some shoes,  
Gotta get a new belt,  
Gotta get some jeans,  
Gotta get a new top,  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator,  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Hello?  
Where are you?  
I'm over here  
Where?  
Good Lord! I'm in the food court!

Banana Rebublic, Guess,  
Forever 21, stop it,  
Meet me in the dressing room,  
In Hot Topic  
Everything's on sale to me,  
Lets have ourselves a shopping spree,  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator,  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Psh yeah!

Everyone started to clap wildly and jump around.

Rebekah's eye started to twitch.

"Did they seriously just sang that?" Asked Ashley to no one in perticular.

"Yuh huh..." Tayi answered.

All three of them jogged to us.

Luna laughed, "Haha! That was AWSOME!" She yelled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry... Let's grab a bite to eat!" Mariko whined.

"Like what?" Asked Ashley.

"DONUTS!" Lynni cheered.

"Well alrighty then... Let's go.." Rebekah answered.

"Donuts?" Asked Kisame.

Tayi rolled her eyes, "You'll see.." Tayi answered.

We walked over to the mini donut shop in the food court and bought a whole bunch of boxes and drinks. We sat our table and pigged our on our donuts!

"Heh heh... Look!" Lynni said.

She squeezed her donut and the filling wildly squirted everywhere …. including on us..

"Hahaha!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Luna yelled. Luna grabbed a jelly filled donut and squirted it everywhere.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mariko yelled as she dumped her soda on some random Akatsuki member.

I think I heard someone growl...

Soon enough, everyone started dumping their food on everyone.

"Gah! FUCK THIS! IMMA GETTING THE BIG GUNS!" Luna screamed. She ranover to some random's person table and snatched their mustard and ketchup. She ran over back to us and ...Guess what? Squirted us! [AN:Gasp! I bet you didn't see that coming, eh?"]

"BITCH!" Hidan yelled.

Soon, a security guard ran over to us. "You kids! STOP IT NOW!" He yelled.

"SHIT! Run fuckers!" Yelled Luna.

We each ran the heck out of their and ended up at... Victoria's Secret?

We each jumped in the racks and hid until we could hear the security guard's voice fading away.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Luna said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

We all stood up and realized where we were...

A few Akatsuki members had nose bleeds now... Except Pein, Itachi.. And well Sasori? He closed his eyes and looked away... Though, I could see he was trying to fight off a nose bleed...

"Hey, why don't you gals wear something like this?" Kisame said teasingly while holding up a lacy see threw bra and panties...

My face redden and I tried to escape the store but Luna caught me by my shirt's collar.

"Oh no! Your not going any where!" Luna said, with a evil smirk on her face.

"Wh-whaat?" I said.

"...WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" She yelled.

My eyes widen, "NO!" I yelled.

"YES!" She hissed.

"No! No! No!" I whimpered.

"Lynni! Grab her!" Luna yelled.

Lynni lunged at me and grabbed my arms.

"You'll be fine." Ashley gave me a reassuring smile.

"No I won't!" I yelled while I had anime tears.

"Heheheheheh..." I heard Luna chuckle darkly.

"I'm screwed.." I sobbed.

"Have fun!" Rebekah said cheerfully.

"How bad can it be?" Sasori said as he started to walk along with Lynni and Luna... I wasn't really walking.. I was being dragged...

~Time Skip!~ - hours have past-

Cassie's (P.O.V)

"Oh! Let's try this! Oh! And this! AND THIS!" Lynnia yelled as she grabbed... MORE clothes to try on.

"Heh heh... I don't think anybody will mind if I just take this.." I heard Luna say. On the corner of my eyes I could see her stealing some stuff...

I banged my head against the wall...

"When will this end?" I said to myself.

"How long as it been?" Sasori asked.

"Hours.. Days.. Months... YEARS!" I said dramatically.

"Relax.. I'm sure we'll leave any second.." He said.

"OH! LOOKIE! I'LL ADD THIS TO MY PILE!" I heard Lynni squeal.

Goody.. More clothes to try on...

Suddenly Lynni came up to me.

"Ok! Which one is better?" She asked seriously.

I sighed.

She held up a blue shirt and a pink one..

I pointed toward the blue one...

"Oh ok... Hm! NEXT!" She yelled.

She held up a green shirt and a pink shirt...

My eye twitched... I don't like the color pink... Why bother asking when you know my answer?

I pointed toward the green one.

"Oooh.. Ok! NEXT!" She yelled.

She held yet, more shirts! She held up a pink shirt and another pink shirt...

"Neither." I said.

"But I like them!" Lynni pouted.

I sighed. "The get them.." I said.

"OK!" She yelled and ran to the cashier with a pile of clothes.

"I'm guessing you don't like the color pink?" Asked Sasori.

"Haha... you guessed right.." I answered.

Sasori grinned.

"OH! I'LL GET THIS TOO! AND THIS! AND THIS!" I heard Lynni yell.

Sasori's eye twitched. "I get the feeling we're not leaving anytime soon.." He said.

"Your correct.." I said as I continued once more to bang my head against the wall.

"HANDS OFF! OLD LADY!" I heard Luna yell.

I then heard a creepy laugh...

"GAH! CHILD MOLESTERRR!" Luna screamed.

"My my! Your a spunky little thing, aren't yah?" I heard a old lady's voice...

Luna screamed. "FUCK OFF YOU CREEP! I SWEAR! OLD LADIES ARE SO FUCKING CRAZY!" Luna yelled.

"Your acting very naughty..." The old lady responded...

"HOW FUCKING OLD ARE YOU ANYWAYS? 40?" Luna yelled.

"40 is the new 30, my dear." The lady responded...

Luna screamed and I heard a rack being shoved.

"OW! MY HIP!" I heard the lady scream...

I heard someone sprinting away..

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You can't run away my dear!" The lady yelled...

"I don't even wanna know what's going on over there..." I muttered.

**Author's Note: Did yah like it? Anyways, for those who I am using your OC's... Um.. I forgot who you wanted to be paired with... Deidara and Sasori are already taken.. Please message me or review who your are pairing up with! I'm sorry! I forgot! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Imagination Box!

Author Note: Ello Guys and Gals! So, just as a heads up! I'm making another Akatsuki story! … It's about a zombie Invasion... Fufufufufufu... Surprisingly enough, Call Of Duty: Black Ops, inspired me xD Haha! So, should I make my new story about a zombie invasion funny and silly? Or serious? Or both! And, I already plan to have two of my own OC's and I think I might take OC requests for it, but only a few. Well, anyways... Enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! My computer broke... But We bought a new one... And then I got writers block... Anyways, LET US CONTINUE ON!

"Thaaaat's riiight... Come right to momma!" The old lady who was hiding behind a plant, said to herself and gave out a soft, evil chuckle.

Luna started to walk nearer and nearer, whistling.

"Aha! Your mine now, darling!" The old lady yelled as she jumped out the plant and tackle Luna.

**Luna's (P.O.V) **

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled as the crazy old hag tackled me out of nowhere. I quickly pushed her off with my leg and ran the fuck out of there!

I sprinted out of there with people staring at me oddly. I didn't care, screw people! I finally spotted Itachi and Kisame walking calmly around the mall.

"GUYS! HELP! HELP!" I yelled as I frantically waved my arms in the air.

They both heard me and stopped for awhile and then turned their backs on me and started to walk away ignoring me.

"Those bastards..." I whispered to myself, getting pissed off.

~ **With Itachi And Kisame ~**

"Uh, Itachi, shouldn't we stop?" Kisame asked, a bit concerned for Luna.

"Just keep walking." Itachi simply said.

"But she sounds like she's in trou-"

"You have much to learn about avoiding unnecessary situations..." Itachi interrupted.

"But what if she's in danger?" Kisame said.

"Just keep walking Kisame... Just keeping walking..." Itachi said slowly to Kisame... and gently petting Kisame like a dog... [AN: Akward~!]

Kisame sighed, and stopped.

"Kisame, what did I tell yo-" Itachi started to say when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

**Luna's (P.O.V) **

I started running after Itachi and Kisame even faster. "Just see what happens when you try and ignore me... I'll show them..." I muttered angrily to myself.

"ARG!" I yelled as I tackled Kisame, along with Itachi.

"Oof!" Went Kisame as he was tackled.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LET ME GET RAPED!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I could feel Itachi stiffen. "You were raped?" He said urgently, his voice filled with a mix of concern and anger.

"Well... Almost" I said more calmly.

"By who?" He said sternly, his sharingan showing.

'Whoa... Never seen him act like this before..' I thought.

"By this crazy old lady... Who's been stalking me ever since we arrived ..." I said, a little embarrassed.

I felt Itachi's body relaxed. "That's all?" He said.

"Yeah!" I said as we all got up and brushed off some dust.

"You know, you didn't have to tackle us." Kisame muttered, almost pouting.

"Well, that goes to show, you can't ignore me!" I said proudly with a grin on my face.

"Oh, believe me. It's hard to ignore you." Itachi said quietly with a small grin that quickly faded away.

I couldn't help but blush a little. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and said 'Thanks..'.

I couldn't help but notice a store that sold big plasma TVs...

"LET'S GO THERE!" I yelled, pointing toward the store, which was right next to us.

"Why?" Asked Kisame. But it was too late because I was already dragging them in there.

No one's** (P.O.V)**

Luna's eyes glowed. "You sir!" She yelled and dramatically pointed at a man who had uniform on.

"Uh, yes miss?" He said uncertainly, hesitating whether or not he should walk over and talk for leave and call the cops.

"Umm... I WANT THE BIGGEST T.V HERE!" I yelled.

The man raised his eyebrow. "We currently have one in stock, it's about $8,000" He said casually.

"Whoa... That's expensive... Have anything... more cheap? Let's say... 20 dollars?" Luna said slowly as she took out a 20 dollar bill. "Oh wait! I need that! Never mind, here! Take this!" She said as she quickly put the 20 dollar bill back and took out a dollar.

"I'm sure we can work out a deal... You know.. If you do me a favor." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Ooh! Really? Like what?" Luna asked innocently.

"Come inside this closet with me for a bit …" The guy said creepily.

It took awhile for Luna to realize what he meant. "PEDOPHILE! PEDOPIHLE!" She screamed .

"Shh! Be quiet, you brat!" The man hissed as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

Luna kicked his shin.

"Why you little!" The man yelled angrily, attracting attention from the customers. He ran over to Luna and roughly grabbed her waist.

"Don't fucking touch me! You PEDOBEAR!" She growled.

Itachi soon came between them with his sharingan activated.

Itachi was about to say something when he was pushed aside.

The old lady who was trying to rape Luna earlier came stomping and swung her purse at the employee. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She yelled shakily. "I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

Luna sweatdropped. " H-he's your SON?"

"Why yes, Blondie." The old lady said in a calmer voice.

"Psh... I guess being a pedophile runs in the family..." Luna muttered.

Just then, Kisame elbowed her, HARD.

"OW!" She yelled while she rubbed her side. "What was that for?" She snapped.

"You should be thanking her." He said politely.

"Thanking her? She tried to fucking RAPE me!" Luna said accusingly.

Just then, Itachi whacked the back of her head. "Watch your language." He said.

"Child abusers..." Luna muttered as she went in a corner and sulked.

Itachi calmly rolled his eyes.

"I apologized for my son's behavior. Is there anything we could do for you?" The old lady said.

Luna jumped back into the conversation. "Well... There is something you can do... " Luna said with a smirk slowly forming on her lips.

"And that would be?" The old lady responded.

"I sure do like that big T.V right there..." Luna said while, and of course, pointed to the biggest one.

"Harold! Give the young lady the T.V!" The old lady ordered.

"But mom!" Harold started whining.

"Not buts! Go!" She fiercely ordered.

"Ooookay..." He said with his shoulders slumped and his head down.

"Heheheheh... That's right... " Luna said quietly to herself.

"We never got your name." Itachi said suddenly.

"Lovette." The old lady simply said.

"Lovette?..." Luna repeated. "Hm... Lovette.." She said once more. She started laughing crazily, "Ba da ba ba ba! I'm lovin it~!" Luna sang as she continued to laugh.

Kisame quickly elbowed her once more, giving her a scowled look.

Luna rubbed her side in pain, "Fine fine..I'll shut up..." she mumbled quietly.

"Here.." A voice said from behind. It was Harold, he was holding a HUGE box. He seemed to be having trouble carrying it. "Can.. You... Please... Help me!" He said, panting.

Kisame went over and lifted it with no problem. It was like the box was weightless!

"What the..." Harold said faintly, amazed at Kisame's strength.

"We best be going now." Itachi said politely and we all quickly walked out.

"Come back again~!" Lovette called out.

"Psh... Yeah right.." Luna muttered to herself. She looked at the box Kisame was holding and a big grin formed on her face. "Man... Can't wait to get in that box!" She said excitingly.

"What!" Kisame almost practically yelled. "You did all this for a box!" He said.

Luna snorted. "Well yeah! Why else would I want it? I don't need another freaking T.V!" She said.

"Why would you only want the box?" Itachi asked curiously.

"It's my ….IMAGINATION BOX! Duh!" Luna said like it was a no brainer while she made her hands motion into a rainbow shape...

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter sucked... T^T … But hey! Atleast I updated.. Better than nothing, right? Anyways, I'll try making the other chapter more interesting!


	28. Bandit!

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the slow update! I had relatives staying over our house... and well, they didn't give me a chance to work on this chapter! D: So, I tried making a 'quizilla' account, because I heard it was really popular and was great website to post stories... Yeah... Uh, I tried putting my story.. It didn't work out so good. I deleted my account after a few minutes I had it lol, yeah, that website is so not for me! I think I'll just stick to fanfiction! Oh yeah! HOW COULD I FORGET! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Ashley's (P.O.V)**

I was aimlessly wandering around the mall with nothing to do, along with Deidara and Tobi following me like lost puppies. I sighed with boredom but then something caught my attention. 'Pet Shop', said the sign as I started to make my way in.

"Ashley! Ashley! Deidara-sempai and Tobi wants to know where your going!" Tobi yelled behind me.

"Be quiet, un!" I heard Deidara yelled back as he elbowed Tobi in the stomach.

I heard them jog behind me. Well... More like Deidara jogging and Tobi being dragged. "Don't ignored me, un!" Deidara growled and huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the pet shop." I said.

"What for?" Deidara asked as he catch up and walked along beside me.

"I don't know.." I said and shrugged my shoulders. I really had no idea, I just seemed interested all of a sudden.

"What's a pet shop?" Asked Tobi while tilting his head to the side.

"What does it sound like?" Deidara retorted harshly.

"Tobi don't know... Do they sell cakes?" Tobi asked confused but with a little hope in his voice.

I face palmed and Deidara whacked the back of his head.

"Idiot.." Deidara muttered to himself.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Oh! KITTIES!" Tobi screeched as we entered. He ran straight for the kittens, knocking over a grown lady on the way.

"T-tobi! Watch where your going!" I yelled as Tobi had a major freak out seizure and knocked down everything in his way to get to the kittens.

I rubbed my forehead and let out a deep breath.

A very handsome boy turned toward me. He looked about 18 and wore one of the the store's uniform. He had short jet black hair that falls across his forehead and bright green eyes. Oh yes, he was gorgeous. He stared at me for awhile looking dazed.

"Well?" Deidara snapped.

The guy snapped back to reality and realized he was staring at me. He blush immensely. "O-oh! Sorry!" He stammered. "Hi! My name is Sabastian.." He said immediately, he quickly reached out to shake my hand but dropped one of the boxes he was carrying along the way.

He quickly tried to catch it failed. His blush became redder.

Deidara – rudely- gave out a loud laugh. I quickly glared at him and helped the guy pick up the box. "Thanks." He said, shyly keeping his gaze on the floor.

"No problem, by the way, my name is Ashley. Nice to meet you." I said giving him a small smile. On the corner of my eye I saw Deidara roll his eyes and look away. 'What's his problem?' I thought.

"My name is Sabastian..." He said again.

"Yeah, you already said that already." Deidara said, rather mean.

"O-oh! Right! S-sorry!" Sabastian quickly stuttered.

"It's ok." I assured him.

"So, is there anything you need? Anything I could help you with?" He said.

"No, we're fine, we were just looking." I answered.

"Ok, if there's anything you need help with just le-"

"We're fine." Deidara interrupted, sounding annoyed. He put his arm around my waist and dragged me away. I slightly blushed and yelled 'Goodbye' to Sabastian.

"O-oh! Okay!" Sabastian shouted from behind.

"Annoying brat..." I heard Deidara mutter to himself.

"Um.. Deidara... You can let go of me..." I said.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Uh.. you can let go.." I said, gesturing toward his arm around my waist.

"Oh right!" He said fast. Quickly looking away trying to hide his blush.

We walked toward where Tobi was with akward silence between us. We finally found Tobi in the Kitten Section. He was gawking at the kitties, rather too closely. He was so close that he was deeply breathing down their necks. [AN: Someone's a creeper!] Good thing the bared gate was there, or else Tobi would have hugged the life out of them. I walked over to the kitties and started petting a few of them. I couldn't fully pet them because of the gate but I didn't mind. They were adorable! One of them caught my eye, I could immediately tell the kitten was a girl. She was black with white fur around her mouth and around her eyes, her fur was black and the tip of her tail was white. She reminded me of a bandit! I slowly 'Aww'ed in my head and started petting her. She purred and walked closer to me.

"KITTIES SO CUTE!" Tobi screamed with delight. He suddenly started banging his head against the cages which frighten the kittens [AN:Well, someone's getting OVER excited xD] He started having another one of his mini-over-excited-seizures. As he waved his arms wildly in the air, he accidentally slapped someone in the face.

"Ow!" The familiar voice said. I turned and looked at Sabastian, rubbing his hand against the red hand mark on his face.

I heard someone quietly laugh beside me, of course, it was Deidara. I turned and glared at him. He had smirk on his face but stopped laughing.

"TOBI SO SORRY!" Tobi screamed and tackled him to the floor with a hug.

"Uh.. Oh! It's o-ok!" Sabastian said while politely trying to get Tobi off.

Tobi jumped up and started banging his head against the wall"BAD TOBI! BAD TOBI!" He screamed on the top of his lungs and scowling at himself. [AN:I got this idea from Harry Potter lol.]

"N-no! Really! It's fine!" Sabastian said, unsure of what to do in this odd situation.

Deidara finally cracked up and started laughing.

"Tobi! Calm down! I-it's ok!" I said trying to make Tobi feel better.

"NOOO! NOT OK! NOT OK! TOBI BAD BOY!" Tobi screamed even louder and started going on a rampage.

"Deidara! Do something!" I begged.

Deidara finally controlled himself. "Why should I, un?" He asked.

"Fine. Don't." I said a bit angered. I turned away from him and tried to calm Tobi down.

"Ok! Ok!" Deidara surrendered. He walked away and came back with a dog treat... "Tobi! SIT!" He ordered.

Tobi stopped his whimpering and sat down.

"Good boy..." Deidara muttered and gave the dog treat to Tobi, who gladly took it.

Tobi jumped up with happiness. "TOBI GOOD BOY AGAIN!" He repeated while running in a circle.

Sabastian just stood there looking a bit scared. "Um.. Well.. Uh... That was rather odd... Um, thank you." He said toward Deidara.

"Don't mention it, un." Deidara said.

"So, um, I see your interested in that cat?" Sabastian said while pointing at the cat I was petting earlier. 'How did he know that?' I thought suspiciously. [AN: STALKER ALERT!]

"Oh, uh yeah!" I said, taking another look at the kitten. She was staring back at me.

"Would you like to keep her?" Sabastian asked.

"Oh.. I'm not sure.." I said. 'Should I?' I thought. 

"Go ahead, un." Deidara encouraged.

I looked back at the kitten and it was giving me big cute eyes...

"Ok." I automatically said and smiled.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

Well, I had adopted the kitten which I named 'Bandit'. She was happily in my arms eyeing at the items in interest. We had gone threw all the paper work that needed to be filled and surprisingly Sabastian let me get the items for Bandit free of charge.

"So, um.. Ashley.." Sabastian started out, looking at the floor.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something.." Sabastian started to say.

Deidara, who was throwing stuff at Tobi suddenly looked back toward us to hear our conversation.

"I was wondering... If you uh had a b-boyfriend." Sabastian asked.

"Oh, uh-"

"Yeah, she does. Me, un." Deidara said straight forward and put his arm my shoulders.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Sabastian turned bright red, "Oh! I-i'm so sorry! I didn't know! Um, oh, sorry, I uh, have to go! See you soon, I hope!" He said embarrassed.

Deidara raised a eyebrow at that last part.

Sabastian panicked and said, "Oh! No! I mean, no! I don't hope! I mean! Uh! I'M JUST GONNA GO NOW! S-sorry! Bye!" He said and ran off. When he got to the corner I could see he tripped over his own legs.

And just like that Deidara walked away.

"H-hey! Deidara! Why did you lie? Your not my boyfriend!" I yelled and chased after him with Bandit in my arms.

Deidara started to happily hum and said, "Not yet, un.", with a grin on his face.

I stopped and started to blush. 'D-does he really mean that?' I thought.

Then, Tobi popped out of now with Bandit's bags and started singing. "DEIDARA AND ASHLEY! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Deidara turned bright red and wacked the back of Tobi's head and walked away from us both. Rather fast.

**Author's Note: So uh... I tried making it REALLY obvious that Deidara was jealous. I don't think I did a good job of it though. You see, I'm not so good with this whole 'Romance' thing, but I'll try my best! People have been asking for fluff... And well, THE PEOPLE GET WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT! So I'll TRY! I'm sorry if I fail miserably though lol xD **


	29. Hello, strangers!

Author's Note: Hi guys... **Hides** SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I've been having a rough time T^T … I started Volleyball [We haven't won ONE game because my coach always puts suckish people in at the last minute...] I got an F on an exam ...**Cough **Stands for fantastic! [Not!] **Cough. **I have a lot of missing work that I didn't do . … AND... **Sob** … My brother left to military school! [I really miss him!] But, I guess that's kinda of a good thing for you. Why? Now, I can use the computer more often. Usually I couldn't because my brother would disconnect the internet to kill zombies online... Well, anyways, I hope you'll forgive me! And Ta Da! Here it is! ^_^ Oh yeah... and... WEIRD CHAPTER ALERT! WEIRD CHAPTER ALERT! Oh, who am I kidding? ALL my chapters are weird... Well most of them are. xD

**No One's (P.O.V)**

"HELLO! PEOPLE OF EARTH! I HAVE COME TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" Yelled Lynni, randomly, while they were at the very top floor. Her sentence loudly echoed in the building, earning people's attention. Kakuzu gave out a bizarre look toward Lynni. Who wouldn't? Hidan made a VERY perverted smile. Mariko busted out laughing and quickly clamped her hand over Lynni's mouth when guys started to give what she said a consideration. Creeps!

Kakuzu rubbed his forehead, "Why did I get stuck with all of you..." He muttered bitterly.

"Why did you just yell that? Your going to attract rapists!" Yelled Mariko, half laughing.

"What do you mean? We already have a rapist right here!" Lynni said while slyly looking at Hidan.

Hidan made a innocent face, "Me? A fucking rapist?"

"Yes." Lynni simply said.

Hidan's face suddenly darkened,"I'd never..." He said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. A glint of evil shot across his eyes. His eyes looked Lynni up and down, intently.

"MARIKO! HIDAN IS MENTALLY ASSULTING ME IN A SEXUAL WAY!" She wailed.

That definably got people's attention. They all narrowed their eyes at Hidan.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Barked Hidan.

They all quickly walked faster but still keeping a close eye on him.

Hidan simply 'Tsk' at this.

Then, suddenly, a very... Over weight mall cop walked towards Hidan with his chest puffed out, proudly showing his badge out. "Do we have a problem here?" He said in his deep macho man voice that awfully sounded a lot like Shrek.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Loudly whispered Lynni, frantically.

The mall cop raised his eyebrow at her, meaning, 'What's your problem?'.

"Do the roar." She whispered softly, watching him amazed. She put her two hands across her mouth waiting patiently and watching him intensely.

"Hm?" He said.

"DO THE ROAR!" She demanded, looking out raged.

Everyone else had no clue what the heck she was doing.

The mall cop gave out a toothy grin, "ROAR!" He ...Roared, unexpectedly.

"I LOVE YOU DADDY!" Lynni yelled in a funny accent.

"He's your father?" Kakuzu said loudly out of surprise.

"No.." Said a unknown voice that came from behind the mall cop. The mall cop was so big that he blocked the view of the person that said that. Suddenly, the man, or should I say, boy, stepped aside and came into view. He looked very young, about 12 years old, he was very scrawny and cute. He had white hair with bright blue eyes. He was carrying a dark Vader mask and wore a black cape. He had very dorky glasses. You could immediately tell he was a dork. Like really, it was that obvious. He slowly put on his Dark Vader mask and breathed deeply [AN: His voice is now deep :)] "I …Am your father." He said dramatically.

Only Lynni and the Mall Cop gasped at what he just said. Everyone else looked completely dumbfounded.

"T-then what am I?" Asked Mall Cop, surprisingly going along with all of this.

"You...Are my horse." He said and then jumped on his back and crossed his arms in a -Matter-Of-Fact, kind of way.

"Ooh! What a lovely horse! Can I name him Peanut?" Lynni asked, as if this scene was completely normal.

[AN: Please go to youtube and type in 'Amazing Horse' It's a funny video!]

"Shut up, women. Get on my horse!" He said sharply.

Lynni, being weird like always, gladly got on 'His horse'.

"Nyeh!" Went 'the horse'.

The strange boy randomly took out a mini keyboard out of his cape and started playing it. The 'horse' and him soon dance along to the beat.

"Lynni! Get off! People are starting to stare!" Kakuzu yelled, obviously not liking the attention.

"No! I don't wanna!" Lynni whined.

Kakuzu shot her a deadly glare, "Then, I'll make you." He growled.

The 'horse' soon started to whimper with fear of Kakuzu.

"No! Please!" Lynni yelled while making a puppy dog face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Kakuzu said firmly.

"I'll take you round the universe and all the other places too!" The boy sang, lowering his voice to sound even deeper.

"HE'LL TAKE ME AROUND THE UNIVERSE!" Lynni yelled.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Fuck this man.". He walked over to Lynni and carried her off the 'horse'.

"Put me down!" Cried Lynni, while struggling to be released from Hidan.

"Let's fucking get out here." Hidan said while ignoring Lynni's cries.

"Unhand my daughter!" Yelled the dork.

Hidan snorted, "What are you going to do?"

The dork grinned. [AN: We'll just call him the dork for now lol] "DORKS! UNITE!" He screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

Then, out of no where, people of all ages, surrounded them... Cosplaying as.. NARUTO, KAKASHI AND SASUKE! Some were young and old, some were skinny and fat. A very odd sight I must say.

"WE'ER BEING INVADED MY NARUTOS, KAKASHIS AND SASUKES!" Mariko shrieked... But not out of fright. Out of happiness. "It's a dream come true.." She said faintly.

The cosplayers all posed impressively.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked deadpanned.

Then, unexpectedly, music started to play the cosplayers all looked as if they were about to dance.

[AN: This is what inspired me to do this idea, go to youtube and put in 'Sex over the phone- Naruto shippuden cosplay version', it's hilarious!]

Soon enough, they all started fist pumping and dancing to 'Sex Over The Phone' and lip singing to it. Mariko and Lynni was gawking at all the hot cosplayers and was on the verge of a nosebleed. As for Hidan and Kakuzu... They were both had disturbed expressions on their faces.

The whole moment was ruined when a shrilly voice was heard. "FRANK! IT'S TIME TO GO!" . Then, a short women came into view and pushed away the cosplayers that had formed a circle and the music was soon cut off. "It's time to go home!" She said sharply. You'd think she was speaking to the dork. But no, she was saying it to the mall cop that was a 'horse'.

"But mom! I'm playing with my friends!" He whined weakly as he stomped his feet.

"No! No! We have to go! COME ON!" She yelled and grabbed his ear and they both stomped out of here.

Everyone soon started to leave.

The dork started to walk away like nothing happened.

There was an akward silence.

"Did you know those poeple?" Questioned Mariko.

"Nope!" Lynni said and skipped away like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

AN: Well.. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter... I didn't think it was that amusing. But I feel really bad for not updating so... I guess I'll just post this. Sorry it's not very good! T^T Also, this will be the end of the Mall Adventures [For now!]. In the next chapter, they will have the road trip. Also, so, I'm obssesed with this really awesome story! It's a Akatsuki Kitten story, it's by 'DaniZaraki'. I gotta say, it's really good! It's one of the best I've read! Please take the time to go check it out! What bothers me is that it's really good! Yet, she doesn't have as much reviewers that she should have! Well, thanks for reading! And please review! :)


	30. On Your Marks

AN: Ok, first things first, I'M NOT DEAD! I feel terrible for not updating sooner... To make it up to you guys, I made this chapter REALLY long and wrote a lot and look my time. I'm sorry for the people who don't like long chapters.

Also, there's this fanfiction that I've been reading! It's really great, and it'd be great you checked it out! It's a Death Note and Naruto crossover! It's called, 'Crossing Dimensions' by 'Diehard243'.

**No one's (P.O.V) **

"Go! Go! Go!" Mariko yelled urgently while pointing to the main entrance, to get the heck out of there! Kakuzu dragged Lynni by force, who was currently screaming, "I wanna ride the horse!". After all the chaos that had happened, they finally had enough and couldn't wait to get out of there as soon as possible. They soon reached outside, greeted by a sunny sun and a light breeze. 'Thank god (Jashin)', they all thought and sighed of relief. Except Lynni, who was still wailing and hammering Kakuzu's back with her fists. Though, Kakuzu didn't seem a bit bothered by her actions. Her hits were weaker than getting hit by a balloon. Now that's weak.

Mariko scanned the area, holding her hand against her forehead to block the light away from her eyes. Surprisingly, everyone else was waiting for them in a nearby park. "There they are!" Mariko chirped, and pointed to the direction where they were.

"Well, let's fucking go!" Hidan said, sounding obviously eager to go. It seems hearing Lynni's screams wasn't quite enjoyable.

"For once, I agree with Hidan." Kakuzu said with a faint sigh while taking a quick glance at Lynni. Who continued her tantrum.

Mariko, who had already sprinted away -once she saw that the gang had bought ice cream- yelled "Hurry up, slow pokes!", as she continued to run.

"Shut up! You little bitch!" Hidan said resentful.

Mariko slyly twirled around, slowing her pace. "Shut up, grandpa!" She said teasingly while sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"What'd you call me?" Hidan said angrily, taking a few steps forward with his fists already clutched closed. Ah yes, he was getting pissed very fast. That's Hidan for you!

Mariko stopped all at once and smirked, "I think you should get your ears checked, grandpa! Ah, it's ok! It's perfectly normal to be losing your hearing at your age!"

"YOU BITCH!" Hidan roared with anger. Which was what Mariko exactly wanted. She smiled in satisfaction, saluted, and took off faster than the speed of light, knowing that Hidan was about to go all ninja mode and go after her and possibly strangle her to death.

She looked back, and just as she predicted, Hidan was going all out and waving his fist in the air, yelling, "YOUR GONNA DIE!"

They ran around like that for quite some time, clearly forgetting what they came outside for in the first place. Hidan chasing Mariko, and Mariko running toward the nearest hiding place. But of course, as Hidan was a ninja, he spotted her easily. It was like a Tom And Jerry remake, only in this case, Hidan played the cat (Tom) and Mariko played the mouse (Jerry).

As for Kakuzu and Lynni, they made it to the park a long time ago, enjoying a delightful treat, ice cream. Which certainly caused Lynni's hissy fit to stop, for now.

"Hm.. Should we stop this now?" Questioned Rebekah to no one in particular. Looking side ways at everyone, with a curious look on her face.

No one seemed to have caught her question. Lynni was too busy devouring her ice cream fiercely, which no one bothered to take away from her, knowing that it was chocolate.

Itachi, being the smart one, had decided to get away from everyone and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. He sat on a branch, carelessly looking at the cloud filled sky while laying back against the tree. Kisame, had tagged along and was currently taking a nap under the tree where there was shade. He had his hands behind his head and looked rather calm while he slept.

Deidara and Ashley were sneaking peaks at each other, it mostly ended with one of them blushing a bit when they were caught trying to look at each other, and then progress would repeat. How adorable, might I add.

Tobi was playing in the little playground, causing parents to keep a watchful eye on their children and him. Something about a grown man, wearing a mask, playing with little kids didn't seem to strike them as 'Normal'. As a matter of fact, it probably struck them more as 'Child Molester' or maybe 'Pedophile'.

Sasori and Cassie were walking together, nearby, and talking to each other about who knows what.

Luna was messily licking her ice cream, causing Tayi to lecture her about 'how there were napkins and you should use them'. Of course, knowing Luna, she responded with a 'That's no fun' and licked her face clean, only as far as her tongue could reach. Tayi soon took a more aggressive approach and tried cleaning Luna's face with a napkin. Luna immediately bounced into action once Tayi tackled her. Luna squirmed under Tayi's embrace, kicking wildly and screaming for help.

Pein and Konan were discussing important things about the road trip. They suddenly stopped talking to look over at everyone. Pein raised an eyebrow when he saw Tayi and Luna practically wrestling each other. He simply shook his head a bit and sigh. Konan looked a bit concerned, debating in her head whether or not she should interfere. Pein looked over at the parking lots. Hidan and Mariko were still going at it [AN: I hope that doesn't sound dirty lol...]. "Kakuzu, would you please go control your partner? I think he's had enough." Pein said rather disapprovingly. Who could blame him? There, his S-Ranked criminal, was chasing a non-ninja girl and could barely even touch her or even keep up with her. Oh the shame!

Kakuzu sighed with a mix of annoyance and anger. "I'm like his damn babysitter." He quietly muttered bitterly to himself while he dragged himself to where Hidan was. Who was,currently, still chasing Mariko, but only this time he had managed to ripped off a pole and was now waving it rapidly like a mad man. Oh wait, he is a mad man. That explains. [AN: A rather hot mad man :3]

Kakuzu, being the cool ninja like he is, managed to get them all back within a few minutes. He bribed Mariko, not with money , but with a promise of ice cream! That the gang will provide [AN: Of course.]. As for dealing with Hidan, he had to go all ninja like and bring him back by force.

"Where's my ice cream?" Mariko asked, quickly shifting her eyes across everyone. Looking eagerly at everyone.

"Here you go, kiddo." Rebekah said, tossing the ice cream which surprisingly hadn't melted threw out that whole time. Magic!

"Yes!" Mariko hissed, holding the 's' in yes. As she happily licked her ice cream, her eyes wandered over to Luna and Tayi's fight. "How long have they've been going at it?" She asked, then taking a big lick afterward.

"For quite sometime..." Rebekah answered, blankly looking at their continuous fight.

"Rebekah!" Lynni suddenly whined and popped out of nowhere beside Rebekah.

"Yes?" She answered politely with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm bored." Lynni said deadpanned.

"And you want me to do what...?" Rebekah asked while crossing her arms.

"Um..." Lynni 'ummed', making a thinking face. She suddenly snapped her fingers, "Let's have piggyback races!" She yelled excitingly. Looking at everyone with hopeful eyes.

"What's up with you and piggyback rides?" Tayi said out of nowhere with a smug smile on her face. Next to her was Luna pouting, with her face all cleaned up. Obviously she had lost.

"Piggyback rides are fun! Especially if your getting them from a hot criminal!" Lynni cheered with a goofy smile on her face. Her eyes sparkling with happiness. As for the Akatsuki, they all raised their eyebrows at the being called 'Hot' part. Except for Hidan, he merely smirked at the compliment.

"I swear, you girls are the oddest people I've ever met, **and that's coming from us.**" Zetsu said, coming out of the ground.

"I CALL FISHY-KUN!" Mariko screamed, tackling Kisame, who was approaching them because of all the commotion. "Wha-" BAM! He was tackled with a hug.

"I call Itachi!" Luna said happily while skipping over to Itachi who had came along with Kisame. Itachi simply raised an eyebrow, a bit curious about what was going on.

"I call Zetsu!" Lynni said while walking closer to Zetsu. Zetsu immediately went back into the ground before Lynni could get her hands on him. Lynni pouted, "Aw!" She said. "I call Kakuzu then!" She said.

"No." Kakuzu said with a narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm done carrying you around."

Lynni pouted, "Fine! Tobi will be my partner, then!". She suddenly whistled, Tobi was right by her side in a second.

"Yes?" He asked cheerily.

"Tobi, will you be my partner?" Lynni asked sweetly, putting on a puppy dog face.

"OK! LYNNI-CHAN!" Tobi said, suffocating her with a hug.

"Be my partner?" Asked Ashley to Deidara.

"Sure, un." He said with a grin.

Just then, Cassie and Sasori came. "Hey guys!" Cassie said with a big ol' smile.

"Where were you two, all this time?" Luna asked, looking suspiciously at Cassie.

"We were just walking!" Cassie said, turning a bit red.

"Riiight." Luna winked and smirked.

"I swear! We were- ugh.. nevermind." Cassie said, mumbling the last part.

"Well, um.. Be my partner?" Rebekah asked, looking at Pein.

Pein looked a bit surprised but nodded, uncertain of how else to respond.

"Cassie?" Sasori said, looking at her curiously.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Be my partner?" He asked, rather shyly.

"Sure!" Cassie beamed.

"Hey! What about me?" Hidan yelled.

"Konan will be your partner!" Lynni chirped.

Konan and Hidan looked at each other but didn't argue.

"Well, where are we suppose to have this 'Piggyback race'?" Kakuzu said, crossing his arms.

"There's a open field in the middle of the forest." Answered Rebekah.

Pein nodded, oddly going along with all of this. With the day almost coming into an end, they all soon started walking deep into the forest. Finally, after coming across much difficulties (Cassie tripping over roots, Lynni running into trees), they had finally made it into the open field. The sunset, brightened all across the field, causing everything to look golden and beautiful. It was a delightful sight.

"Alright! The finish line is all the way there!" Luna yelled, pointing all the way to the end of the field.

"What line?" Asked Lynni, squinting her eyes.

"Um... Right there..." Luna said uncertain, pointing across the long field.

"There is no line." Lynni said.

"Yes there is!" Luna said, starting to argue.

"THEN WHY CAN'T I SEE IT!" Lynni yelled.

"IT'S AN IMAGINARY LINE!" Luna screamed.

"Oooh!" Lynni said dumbfounded.

"Hah!" Luna sneered. Happy that she won the argument.

During the little argument. Kakuzu and Zetsu had already made it across the field.

"Well, everyone get ready!" Rebekah announced, already on Pein's back. Everyone else did the same thing. The Akatsuki looked rather serious about this 'friendly' competition.

"On your marks..." Kakuzu's voice thundered. Surprisingly, you could hear his voice clearly, from all the way across the field. Now lemme tell you, it was a BIG field. "Get ready...", he said steadily, everyone started leaning forward now, their face concentrating. "GO!"

AN: Okay! Okay! Okay! I know I said they would be going on the road trip this chapter, but, well, the ORIGINAL idea was, to keep writing this chapter, but then I figured 'Nah', they can wait. Haha! SORRY! Please don't kill me! So, who think will win? Who do you WANT to win? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? What did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	31. Bang! Now We're Even

AN: Hey guys! Heh heh... I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just wanted to let you know that I've started a new story. It's called 'Bang! Now We're Even.'. I just posted it, and I wanted to let you know that the first chapter isn't really a chapter, it's not even COMPLETE! It was just, sorta like a preview on the story. It shows the characters in it and their personalities and stuff. It also takes place AFTER they find out that the Akatsuki are kittens. So it doesn't explain the whole beginning. Again, it's not an ACTUAL chapter. Just PLEASE check it out! Tell me if I should continue, how it is so far. Thank you, and I'll be updating soon! :)


	32. And The Winner Is

**AN: I would have updated this chapter sooner, but dang fanfiction kept having a error everytime I tried! ATTACK ANGRY READERS! D:**

**No one's (P.O.V)**

"HOLY NOODLES! Slow your horse!" Screamed Mariko has she clung to Kisame.

This 'friendly' race turned out to be more serious than it should have been. The Akatsuki members were all running at full speed! So yeah, sure. Their running really fast, this should be over with pretty fast, right? Well, no. JUST When one of them was about to cross the imaginary finish line, they would 'accidentally' be pushed back. And so this race quickly turned into a very fierce battle.

"Kick em' in the balls!" Screeched Luna, louder than a short-tempered soccer mom. Itachi surprisingly smirked at her comment. Seems like he was really getting into this 'friendly' game as well.

Hidan, who was sprinting right next to them, was so close that they were both elbowing each other. "Tsk! I fucking dare yo-OH YOU FUCKING DAMN BASTARD! CONTROL YOUR BITCH!" Hidan roared, as soon as Luna slyly kicked him in his man parts. Ouch. He soon dropped to his knees, hissing curse words. Konan looked a bit relieved that it was all over. She simply sigh and shamefully nodded her head towards Hidan. How he could not managed to see that coming was a pity. She quietly walked away to the safe zone (Behind the finish line, where Kakuzu laughed mockingly) Well, it seems Hidan and Konan were out.

"Hah! I got that on tape! SUCKA!" Mariko laughed, quickly zooming past Hidan. She showed off her camera, and gave him a peace sign, smirking.

"Fuuuck yoou..." Hidan moaned, who was curled up in a ball in the middle of the field. Not a very bright idea.

"Poor bastard." Kisame chuckled, shaking his head. He gained more speed and was right behind Pein and Rebekah.

**With Tobi & Lynni **

"Tobi...Why are we in the forest?" Lynni asked.

"..."

"Tobi, are we lost?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME OR NO CANDY FOR YOU!" Lynni threatened out loud.

"OK! OK! TOBI SO SORRY! BUT TOBI IS LOST!" Tobi cried out loud.

"..."

"Lynni?"

"..."

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER TOBI!" Tobi yelled dramatically.

"..."

"Ooh! BUNNY!" They both yelled out loud.

"Chase it!" Lynni encouraged.

And so, they soon forgot what they were so worried about and chased after the poor bunny.

**With Pein & Rebekah**

"Code: The fish is in the punch bowl. I repeat, THE FISH IS IN THE PUNCH BOWL!" Rebekah alerted Pein.

He raised his eyebrow and quickly glanced at Rebekah with a questioning look, "What?"

Rebekah sighed, "Kisame is behind us."

"Ah, I see," Pein said, with a understanding look. A few seconds past and he couldn't help but ask, "Punch bowl?"

"Well...Yeah. Punch bowl." Rebekah said.

"Why punch bowl? Fishes don't live in bowls of punch." Pein stated.

"They could!" Rebekah defended, crossing her arms.

"They would surely die. Anyways, a more suitable code would have been, 'We're shark bait'" Pein said in a matter of fact way.

"What? No, mine is better!"

"But Kisa-"

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAVING THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW?" Mariko screamed. Apparently Kisame and Mariko had caught up to them a long time ago.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow, "Hm...You guys could have used this to your advantage. You could have been past us, a long time ago."

"She's right." Pein chimed in, nodding.

"What? Well... We wanted a challenge!" Kisame said, thinking that at the last minute. Passing them hadn't gone through his mind.

"Then it would have given you plenty of time to work up a strategy!" Rebekah said.

"True" Pein said.

"Well...SHUT UP! We DID! And our strategy is the best strategy in the dang universe! That would put … That would put CHUCK NORRIS'S STRATEGY TO SHAME!" Mariko said unsurely, nodding her head furiously.

"We do?" Kisame asked.

Mariko elbowed him and glared at him, "Of course we do. Member? You member!" She growled nervously.

"I-I mean, yeah. Sure we do." Kisame said quickly.

_They lying_, Pein and Rebekah immediately thought.

"Well, let's see this 'amazing' strategy the-" Pein started to say.

"FLACON PUNCH!" Mariko screeched as she punched Pein in the stomach. "SWIM FISHY! SWIM!" Mariko urged.

"I'M NOT A FISH!" Kisame yelled as he ran like the wind. His leader was just punched in the stomach, course he wanted to get away as fast as he could.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Peins said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah urged, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure." Pein said fairly quickly, taking a deep breathe.

"Ok! Good... Pffffft, that was hilarious!" Rebekah practically yelled. She soon couldn't keep it in any longer and finally cracked. She started laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach. Pein didn't seem to think it was funny at all.

"Come on, let's try and catch up." Pein grumbled, trying to change the subject.

**With Kisame & Mariko**

"Up! UP! AND AWAY! " Mariko could be heard from all the way across the field. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. Fishes can't fly." Mariko sneered.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you..." Kisame muttered to himself.

"You know you love having me around, my partner in crime!" Mariko said happily.

Kisame just rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

**With Deidara & Ashley**

"Look, un." Deidara said. He slyly took out a small ball of clay and showed it to Ashley with a grin.

"Don't tell me your gonna..." Ashley said wryly.

Deidara's grin formed into a smirk, "Watch this." he said cooly as he started to reshape the clay into a small bird form with his hands. Ashley watched astonished, taking a great interest in his art.

"Wow..." She said stunned.

"Ok...1 2-"

"Wait! Wait-wait!" Ashley said fast. "Isn't this too dangerous?"

"It's fine. Trust me, I know." Deidara reassured her. "Now...1 2-"

"Wait! Who are you going to throw it at?" Ashley said concerned.

Deidara sighed, "Sasori and Cassie. Don't worry, it's ok. Now, 1... 2..." He quickly looked at Ashley suspiciously, expecting her to interupt again. "And-"

"But what if they both get hurt!" She blurted out.

"It's not like I'm aiming to get them hurt, besides, he's a ninja, he'll dodge it. I just know he will. Now, are you going to keep interuppting?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Alright...Just-just make sure it doesn't hurt them." Ashley said worried.

"I promise. Now, 1 2 3!" Deidara threw the clay bird towards Sasori and Cassie's direction. He yelled, "KATSU!" Making the clay explode infront of them.

**With Tobi & Lynni**

"Did you hear that, Tobi?" Asked Lynni, taking her eyes off the bunny.

"Tobi recognizes that sound! It's sempai's explosion!" Tobi jumped and raced towards the direction where they heard it.

**With Sasori & Cassie**

"Hold on!" Sasori commanded.

Cassie quickly latched on to Sasori and closed her eyes shut. Sasori instinctively jumped up, at a very high height, avoiding the explosion. "You brat!" He yelled, making Deidara smirk. Sasori impressively landed steady on his feet. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mm hm!" Cassie nodded her head slightly. She grinned, her eyes gleaming, "That was so cool!" She said amazed.

Sasori grinned, "Well, I don't think we can catch up now..." 

"That's all right! Let's go to the finish line and see who won!" Cassie said.

"Alright" He replyed while they both started walking. So, Cassie and Sasori are out!

**Back To Deidara & Ashley**

Ashley laughed a bit, "My my, can't say I've ever seen something like that before!"

"Did you like it, un?" Deidara asked, looking forward to her answer.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? That was incredible! You should do that more often! But you know, just make sure you don't hurt anyone." She said, grinning.

"That's good to hear, un." Deidara said, looking at Ashley. In fact, he was too busy to notice Hidan croutching in front of them.

"Deidara! Watch out!" Ashley yelled at the last minute, a bit too late. They both crashed into Hidan.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan yelled, glaring at them both.

"Gah..." Ashley moaned.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine..." Ashley said.

"Dammit! I'm all muddy!" Hidan complained, pointing down at his dirty clothes.

"Sorry about..." Deidara's voice trailed off and pointed towards Ashley's muddy clothes. Her ponytail had come off, her clothes were stained and her face had bit splats of mud.

"It's ok, I don't mind getting dirty once in awhile. " Ashley said grinning. She got up and didn't bother to try to dust off any dirt of her.

Deidara smirked, "I knew you were my type of girl."

"Why don't we head toward the finish line?" Ashley said, with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, don't fucking pay attention to me. I'm fine." Hidan grumbled to himself and walked off furiously.

"Such a drama queen, yeah." Deidara joked, making Ashley chuckle. They then headed off towards the imaginary finish line, waiting to see who would win. So Deidara and Ashley were out.

**And so, that only leaves...**

"Ooh! Look Tobi! We're back in the field!" Lynni yelled.

"TOBI HAPPY!" Tobi screamed.

"AND WE'RE ALMOST AT THE FINISH LINE!" Lynni cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Mariko shouted, who was infront of them.

"Oh yeah? WELL I GOT A TRICK UP MY SLEEVE!" Lynni shouted back.

"Why are we the only ones without a plan..." Kisame grumbled, going into his emo phase.

"S-shut up! We have a plan too..." Mariko grumbled.

"And that would be?"

"...To come up with a plan?" Mariko said sheepishly.

Lynni grabbed a chocolate bar out of her...sleeve? And put it infront of Tobi's face.

"Go get the candy, Tobi!" Lynni shouted.

"TOBI WANT CANDY!"

"Then run! Run you little lolipop!"

Tobi indeed started running at an amazing speed, easily passing Kisame and Mariko.

"Wah?" Mariko said.

"See...They had a plan..." Kisame mumbled, who was already in his emo stage.

"Tobi! The candy is getting away! RUN FASTER!"

And that he did.

"CHOCOLATE!" Tobi yelled as he passed the finish line and Lynni dropped it.

"We won! We won!" Lynni cheered over and over as she did her 'victory' dance.

"Damn...I can't believe we lost to _Tobi._" Kisame said unbelievably.

"Well, that was great and all, but we should get going. It's all ready night time." Rebekah said.

"Hey, where's Hidan, Itachi and Luna?" Asked Ashley, who seemed the only one to notice.

**With Hidan, Itachi and Luna...**

"What the hell, Hidan? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE _FIELD?" _Luna yelled and she dusted off mud off her. Itachi and Luna were close to winning until they tripped over Hidan.

"We could have won." Itachi said, a bit mad.

"Fuuuuck..." Was all Hidan could say as he laid across on the floor. The poor guy had been trampled on like hundred times today.

"Stupid man whore..." Luna fussed.

Itachi sighed, "Let's just head back already. I assume the race is over by now."

"Fine fine..." Luna grumbled angerily. When she past Hidan, she kicked him in the stomach.

"We're even now!" Luna laughed happily and skipped off.

"Fuuuuck...yooou..." Hidan moaned.

Everyone left (Dragging Hidan with them) and headed off towards the house.

Ready to hit the road!

**AN: Ok! I PROMISE that in the next chapter, they'll start the road trip! I was going to let it start in THIS chapter, but I wrote more about the race than I intended, so I'm making it a chapter. Sorry, I always write more than needed. :( So anyways, please tell me what you thought. I'm sorry if it wasn't amusing. And most importantly, **

**R E V I E W !**

**(Reviews makes this girl happy) **


	33. Ultimate Ninja Pillow Fight!

**I promised myself I'd update much sooner. I failed. To make up for the delay, I made this chapter LONG! **

**No One's (P.O.V)**

"Lynni, are you ok?" Rebekah asked concerned. Can't really blame her. I mean, Lynni was practically _killing _her self trying to carry that bag, oh, I'm sorry, I mean _dragging._ She was wheezing, looking like she was about to pass out.

"I'm...Fine...God, help me...Oh...Almost there... Oh snap...I see the light..." She barley breathed out.

"Kisame, can you please help the over dramatic queen over there?" Rebekah called out, who was already walking away without looking back.

"On it." He replied as he lifted the bag with no problem. Hey, if the dude can pick up a large Plasma T.V, _including _a _box_, then he can pick up a bag with no problem. "What do you have in this?" He asked himself. Out of curiosity, he opened the bag. It was full of rocks. He raised his eyebrow, with a questioning expression on his face.

"What? Can't a girl just carry around a bag full of rocks for no entire reason?" She asked.

"Actually, I have to say no..." Kisame replied.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Lynni screamed.

"Too late for that." Kisame retorted.

"Lynni! Stop trying to be like Patrick! YOU CAN'T COMPETE WITH A PINK STARFISH!" Luna screamed back.

They both soon started bickering.

Kisame sighed, "I should have just stayed quiet..."

"Heh, still got a lot to learn fishy, still got a lot to learn..." Tayi popped out of nowhere.

"Is everyone ready? If not, too bad. It's time to _go_." Rebekah snapped, somewhat sounding angry. Bipolar women on the loose, not good.

No one seemed to had heard her and walked off, doing their own thing.

"GATHER AROUND, _NOW!" _Rebekah's demand thundered.

Everyone gathered around in a group circle in a matter of seconds, with Pein by Rebekah's side.

"Well, Pein and I have took much time and discussed the plans for the road trip and such, sleeping arrangements, and how many stops will be necessary. We've also calculated the total amount of time that it'll take for us to get to our destination and have mapped out the quickest routes that will make us get there faster.", they both soon got into impressive poses, "And-"

"What happened to the wishes?" Interrupted Tayi.

"T-the what? What wishes?" Rebekah said blankly.

"You know, Cassie's wishes. You do remember that Cassie can grant wishes, right?" Tayi remarked (AN: I'm going to be honest, I TOTALLY forgot that Cassie could do wishes. I'm so sorry, I want to thank a certain reviewer for reminding me about that. I'm so sorry, if I happen to forget something, please remind me. I seem to forget things a lot.)

"Wha?.Wishes...I totally forgot about the wishes...How could I forget about the _WISHES?" _Rebekah cried hysterically to herself.

"RUN AWAY! SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!" Luna yelled, dramatically diving behind a bush.

"Warning, the next scene contains very naughty words that children under the age of 10, should not read." Tayi said in a monotone voice, staring straight at you.

"Tayi, who the heck are you talking too...?" Mariko asked.

"I see dead people..." Tayi said spooky, trying to distract Mariko.

Mariko sweat dropped, slowly creeping away. "Okay..."

"Bandit! Cover your ears!" Lynni yelled, quickly snatching Bandit from Ashley's arm.

"HOW THE HELL DO I FORGET ABOUT CASSIE'S _WISHES? _GOD DAMMIT, I WORKED SO FUCKING HARD COMING UP WITH THAT FUCKING DAMN PLAN!"

Pein was about to say something on how he also took part in the making of the plan, but decided now wasn't the best time.

"I PUT MY SWEAT AND TEARS INTO IT, AND FOR WHAT? TO SOON FIND OUT THAT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FUCKING USED?" Rebekah yelled loudly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ooh, whoa Hidan. Looks like you got tough competition in the most-curse-a lot-department!" Mariko quickly whispered teasingly.

"Shut the fu-" 

"YOU SEE THIS! YOU SEE THIS HIDAN?" Rebekah shoved her hands in front of Hidan's face. Looks like she chose Hidan as the victim to blow her steam off! Lucky him.

"It's a hand..." Hidan said uncertainly.

"It's not just any hand, Hidan. No, no, no, not just ANY hand. It's a hand that CRAMPS! IT'S A HAND THAT CRAMPS, HIDAN? Do you know WHY?" She said quietly, working her words up louder.

"Because of the plan-"

"YES! BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING PLAN!" She stormed off furiously, searching for another person to rant to.

"I think the bitch has finally lost it." Hidan muttered unbelievably.

"Beep beep beep!" Lynni and Tobi started to yell loudly, covering their hands against their ears. They were in a crouching position, the ones your suppose to do when a Tornado comes.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"We're beeping out Rebekah's bad words! You know, like they do in T.V" Lynni replied loudly.

"Lynni, I think your old enough to be hearing that type of language. I mean, I'm not saying it's good to be listening to it, but I think your old enough to handle it."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Lynni and Tobi's voice echoed.

"Never mind..." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"Hm, just out of curiosity, how long _did _it take for you to do it?" Tayi questioned, Rebekah froze.

"Just a few minutes..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Can you say that a bit louder, please?" Tayi said, looking at her suspicious.

"JUST A FEW MINUTES, OK? Goddammit!"

"Why you all up on her grillll?" Luna said teasingly, going behind Rebekah, trying to look intimidating.

"You used Google, didn't you?" Tayi said, already knowing the answer. Smart gal.

"Yes..."

"Thought so, otherwise it wouldn't have taken so quick. I mean, is is Google."

"If it's not on Google, it doesn't exist." Rebekah quoted knowingly.

"Psh, I think your giving Google more credit then it deserves." Ashley said.

"I like Bing!" Lynni cheered.

"Screw Bing! Bing sucks!" Luna argued.

"Google? Bing?" Sasori asked.

"Um, I'll explain later..." Cassie said.

"Google is the best. No doubt about it. It so pwns, hands down." Tayi said, giving out a peace sign.

"Geez Tayi, stop advertising. You sell out." Mariko said.

"Look, can we just get going?" Sasori said impatiently.

"Agreed." Everyone mumbled.

"WAIT!" Luna shouted.

Everyone froze. Some giving irritating looks at her for delaying the trip.

"Cassie, can you wish for us a RV?" She said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, um, sure. Why not." She said. She closed her eyes, _I wish for an RV, _she thought.

_Poof!_

An RV popped in front of the driveway.

"Whoa! AWESOME!" Luna exclaimed.

"Why didn't you wish for a spaceship? That would have been a better transportation!"

"And we could attract aliens!" Lynni cheered.

"Hm, I don't think I'd want to meet one..." Rebekah commented.

"WHAT? Are you crazy, women? How would you not want to meet a alien?" Luna accused.

"Look, all I'm saying is, that if I ever met a alien, it would have to be on _my _terms. No weird touching or anything, and if they take me away, I need to be home by 9pm." Rebekah said, crossing her arms. (AN: My friend actually said this, lol.)

"What's a alien?" Tobi said innocently.

"A alien is a creature from space that comes down to earth to aduct cows into their spaceship!" Lynni explained dramatically.

"NO! POOR COWS!" Tobi yelled.

"I bet we could take them on." Kisame said with a grin. Getting into a similar pose of a super hero.

"Nuh uh! They have lazors!" Lynni argued. She had a strong belief of aliens.

"They have powers." Mariko said, pointing at the Akatsuki.

"Chakera, not powers." Kakuzu corrected, irritably.

"But Aliens have an advance mind!" Lynni yelled, getting worked up.

"How would you know? You've never even met one." Tayi said.

"Where are they? We'll see who's better!" Hidan practically yelled, getting hyped up with all the commotion.

"Actually, their not even real.." Ashley spoke up.

"YES THEY ARE!" Lynni screamed.

"We can continue this argument while we _travel._" Pein said, eager to get going now.

"Yeah, let's go already." Rebekah said, ushering everyone inside the RV.

"I'm still right." Lynni muttered on the way.

"Whoa, this is awesome dude!" Luna yelled.

"Impressive." Pein said, nodding his head.

"Tayi approves." Tayi said with a thumbs up.

"Tobi, stop playing with the blender, yeah!" Deidara scold.

"But Tobi has never seen such a fancy blender before!" Tobi whined.

"To-"

"Rrrrr!"

"Tobi, I said-"

"Rrrr! Rrr!"

"KATS-"

"Don't you dare use an explosion in here!" Ashley yelled, grabbing his hand full of clay to stop him.

"Yikes!" Tobi yelled, clumsily running into hiding.

"Under the couch!" Lynni mouthed to him.

"Only if you don't let go,un." Deidara said, trying to sound cool.

"Ooh, Deidara's making a move!" Luna whispered loudly, winking at Ashley when they made eye contact.

"U-uh, ok." She said a bit embarrassed, considering everyone was staring at them.

Deidara smiled, happy with the reply.

"I call shotgun!" Rebekah yelled suddenly, taking advantage of the scene.

"AW! No way! I wanna drive!" Luna argued.

"All in favor for not letting Luna get close to the wheel, say I." Itachi said, surprisingly.

"I" Everyone said altogether.

"Itachi! YOU TRAITOR!" Luna yelled, pointing a accusing finger at him.

"Someone, go make me a coffee. We have a long road ahead of us." She said.

"I'll go make some." Konan offered politely.

"Thank you!" Rebekah said.

"I'll help!" Cassie chirped.

**Later...**

"Lynni quit hogging the remote!" Luna yelled, they've all been watching Spongebob for the last half hour.

"NO! I need new material!" She argued.

"Give it back or else!" Luna growled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Luna said, grabbing a pillow and attempting to hit her with it. Lynnia ducked, and Luna accidently hit Mariko who was sucking on a lolipop.

"Oh no you didn't." She said, standing up, grabbing a pillow of her own.

"I don't like where this is going..." Kisame said, slowly backing away from them both.

"I'm gonna smack the balonie out of you!" Mariko threatened.

"Try me!" Luna yelled back, not ready to back down on a challenge.

"RAH!" Mariko screeched.

They both started hitting each other with the pillows.

"Bitch fight!" Hidan howled, laughing.

"You did not just call me a bitch." Mariko and Luna both said.

"Fuck." He responded. He knew he just dragged himself into this very dangerous pillow fight.

"Attack!" Luna screamed, tackling Hidan and pelting him with her pillow.

"Cassie! Wish for more ammo!" Mariko instructed. Cassie was by her side in a flash.

_I wish for unlimited pillows! _Cassie wished, getting excited of this pillow fight.

_Poof!_

"Oh geezus..." Tayi breathed faintly.

Everyone was soon coated with so many pillows that even Count Dracula couldn't count them all! There were so many pillows everywhere that you couldn't even see the ground.

"I'm gonna get you back, you little fucker..." Hidan growled, getting up stifly, angerily snatching a pillow.

"Hiya!" Luna chirped, grabbing a hold of Hidan's leg, catching him off guard.

"FUCK! Let go! Let go!" Hidan chanted furiously, about to trip over.

"Aha! Group hug!" Lynni cheered, popping out of the pillows and tackling Hidan and Luna.

"TOBI LIKES HUGS!" Tobi screeched, joining in on the fun.

"You little..." Hidan growled, about to hit Luna with a pillow, until Itachi grabbed his hand.

"Don't." He simply said. Clutching his hand rather hard.

"Like I'm going to fucking listen to you!" Hidan barked, hitting Itachi in the face with a pillow.

Everyone froze, watching what was going to happen next.

Itachi's eye twitched.

"Bitch, your screwed." Luna grinned.

Itachi grabbed a hand full of pillows and started throwing them at Hidan.

"ULTIMATE NINJA PILLOW FIGHT!" Mariko hollored.

"I got your back, Itachi." Kisame said with a smirk. He had like 5 pillows in each hand.

Suddenly, he was hit with a pillow on the back of his head. He quickly turned around and saw Konan holding on to some pillows, with a playful grin on her face, "Always watch your back, Kisame." She said.

"Heh, you got me there." Kisame admitted. He threw a pillow at her and she quickly dodged it.

"WOO! Konan's a badass!" Mariko cheered.

"I want to join the pillow fight too!" Lynni yelled, grabbing a pillow. She started running to find a victim until a hand popped out of the piles of pillows and grabbed Lynni's leg. A dark chuckle could be heard. Lynni screamed, stomping on the hand with her other leg.

"Ow, ow, ow! **Stop!" **

"ZETSU! Don't do that!" Lynni yelled, pouting.

"I'm sorry, **geez it was only a joke." **Zetsu said, coming out of the pillow covered floor.

"It's fine... Just don't do that again!" Lynni said.

"Alright, **whatever." **

Tobi grabbed a handful of pillows and started aiming it at Deidara. "I'm going to get you, sempai!" Tobi said happily to himself and threw the pillow, rather hard.

"Watch out, un!" Deidara yelled as a fast pillow aimed straight at them. He jumped away, taking Ashley with him. They both fell on top of each other, thankfully, they had hundreds of pillows to take their fall.

Ashley blushed, realizing what position they were in. Deidara was on top of her, still holding on to her hand. Their faces were only inches happened next really surprised Ashley. He quickly kissed Ashley on the cheek and quicky pulled her up, blushing.

"U-uh, thank you..." Ashley said, couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No problem, un." He answered, shyly looking away.

They both sat next to each other, hand in hand, watching the others fight.

"Let's get Kakuzu!" Cassie said excitingly, pulling Sasori with her.

Sasori took notice of her holding him and looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Alright." He said.

They both grabbed some pillows and quickly threw it at him.

"You brats!" He yelled, taking some pillows of his own.

"Hey! That's Sasori's word!" Luna accused.

"I don't ca-"

"GUYS! Hey guys!" Rebekah popped out from the drivers seat.

Everyone else started rambling on and continuing the pillow fight.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO INTO BITCH MODE AGAIN!" Rebekah threatened.

Everyone stopped and sat down.

"What is it?" Asked Mariko.

"We're stopping." Rebekah announced.

"To where?" Lynni asked.

"Wal-mart." She answered.

AN: Hey guys! What'd you think? I didn't think it was that funny, but I promise you I'll try making the next one more amusing (Hopfully it'll be amusing). Anyways, well yeah. The next chapter will be about Wal-Mart! Heh heh heh heh...

Anyways, please

**R E V I E W !**


	34. WALLMart!

**No One's (P.O.V)**

Everyone hopped out of the RV. Happily walking to Wal-mart. It had been HOURS since they've been outside. This was like a freakin' miracle to them.

Luna started to chuckle darkly to herself, not a good sign.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Luna suspiciously. His bad-trouble-coming senses were tingling!

"Is there a particular reason your laughing?" He asked curiously.

"Oh man.. I can't wait to buy myself a light saber and a Darth Vader mask!" She explained so excitingly. "I'll be all like, 'Who's yo' daddy!' on everyone. AND I get a weapon to hit em' with! AND IT LIGHTS UP! How cool is that?" She laughed.

"No you won't. I'll be keeping an eye on you the whole time, making sure your not causing any trouble." Itachi said calmly.

"Bonus!" Luna said, pumping her fist in the air. Glowing, if it were possible.

Itachi rolled his eyes, hiding his amusment for this girl.

"Do they sell walls in Wal-mart?" Tobi asked cutely.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I think you just had a blonde moment, Tobi." Mariko said.

"Hey!" Luna and Deidara huffed.

Tayi snorted, "Don't say that, that'd be an insult to all blondes everywhere." she retorted with a smirk.

Tobi started to sob.

Deidara couldn't help but chortled at the insult and the crying Tobi infront of him.

"Don't laugh!" Ashley said, trying to hide her smile. She lightly punched him on the arm teasingly.

"Hey, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a grin.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Get a damn room."

"Y-you still didn't answer Tobi's question!" Tobi sniffled in between words.

Tayi sighed, "Yes. They sell walls in Wal-Mart. Just like they have green walls in Wal-Greens." Tayi rolled her eyes.

Tobi started sparkling, "THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!" He yelled, attracting attention from random strangers.

He stopped short when they all finally walked in. They were greeted with a cool air conditioning air.

"YOU LIAR!" Tobi screeched, pointing a accusing finger at Tayi. "T-theirs no walls for sale! AND HOW DID THE DOORS OPEN BY ITSELF?" He yelled, freaking out each second. He shuttered when the automatic door opened once again, by itself.

Rebekah sweat-dropped. "Um, should we just explain?" She quickly whispered to Pein, anxious for advice.

"I think going along with it will just be easier..." Tayi spoke, overhearing her whisper. Heh, she has good ears.

Pein raised an eyebrow, "See what you can do."

Cassie stepped forward instead, "Look, Tobi. Uh-er... They really do sell walls here, they just don't have so many because...because then people will get lost..." Cassie explained, trying to make sense out of all of this. "And uh, as for the doors... It's programmed ...to do that..." She said slowly, frowning to herself.

Tobi sniffed, "Ooh, Tobi gets it now." He said, nodding like a child.

"Good!" Cassie chirped, with a cheecky grin on her face.

"Well, now that _that's _all dealed with, we can get to buisness!" Rebekah said happily.

"WOO!" Luna yelled, "YEAH! WE CAN BUY ANYTHING WE WANT!" She yelled.

"Shhh! Shut up!" Rebekah hissed, clamping a hand over Luna's mouth.

Luna gave her a questioning look.

"Don't just yell that information out! We might attract trouble!" She explained, finally letting go of Luna.

"What do you mean?" Lynni asked.

"Oh, geez. I don't know, how does a bunch of _teenagers _with a whole lot of cash to spend like there's no tomorrow sound? What if, we like, get _robbed?_" She ranted, loudly. She quickly clamped a hand over _her _mouth instead.

Mariko gave her a ridiculous face, "US? Get robbed? When we have a fish _and _a weasel to protect us?" She said, quickly patting Kisame. Who, by the way, was normal looking. (AN: They all used transformation jutsus.) "Anyways, I don't think anyone heard us." She said.

"You know, you don't look half bad!" Mariko complimented.

"Yeah, you look like a whole different person!" Cassie commented, looking at Kisame.

Kisame coughed, embarrased.

"I kinda digged the whole fish thing though." Cassie mused, making Sasori raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too." Luna agreed, thinking of how Kisame always reminded her of Jaws.

I'm sure if Kisame wasn't looking away, you'd see him red.

"Hey, where's Zetsu? I didn't get a good look at him!" Lynni complained.

"What the fluck? He was just here!" Luna said, soon getting smacked in the back of the head lightly, by Itachi.

"Don't curse." He said simply.

"I DIDN'T CURSE! I said _fluck _not _fuck_." She emphasized. Itachi smacked her again, not hard of course.

"You did this time." He said cleverly, with a small smirk.

Luna stuck her tongue out, holding back a smile.

"Well, enough chit chatting, let's start spending it up!" Rebekah said, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Luna cheered, ready to get her hands on that light saber and Darth Vader mask.

"Agreed. Now, everyone split up, make sure you have atleast one partner with you at all times and meet back at the main entrance when done." Pein ordered.

"WOO! We get to get whatever we want!" Mariko said excitingly.

"Uh, no no no no no!" Rebekah said quickly. "You are _not _going to go crazy and buy the whole store." She said stricly.

"Aw, but why not?" Lynni whined.

"I don't want you guys to get spoiled." She snapped.

Pein bobbed his head in agreement, "She's right." He said, taking her side.

Cassie giggled, "Hah! You two sound like a old couple."

"Alright, _mom _and _dad._" Mariko sneered, going along with this.

Pein and Rebekah looked at each other embarrased.

"Come on, Konan! I want to see how you look in a dress!" Lynni said, taking her hand already.

"D'aww! She'd look so cute!" Mariko agreed, taking Konan's hand as well, and getting her camera ready for a bunch of pictures.

Konan slightly blushed, not used to all of this.

"I think a dark blue dress would suit her well." Tayi commented, looking at Konan observingly.

"You think? I think she'd look great in black!" Luna stated.

"Don't you think that would make her look too goth?" Tayi asked.

"Nah, I think if Konan wore black, she'd look more elegant." Luna said knowingly.

"I think she'd look good in anything..." Ashley spoke up.

"Y-you guys, stop." Konan said embarrased, her face bright red.

The other Akatsuki members stood uncomfortable, not knowing what to say in this particular topic.

"SO CUTE!" Mariko and Lynni both chimed, racing to the clothing area, dragging Konan.

Pein surprisingly chuckled, happy to see his old friend having fun for once.

Rebekah smiled, "You know, I never would have guessed that the Akatsuki would act like this..." She confessed, as she watched everyone else walking away, looking at everything with interest. She remembered the first time she had met the Akatsuki. She remembered how she was debating whether to brutally kill them or not, knowing that they were criminals. Now, after spending time with them, very _crazy _and unusual time with them, she decided their not that bad after all.

"I have to agree on that. Never would I have predicted that a couple of young ladies -not even ninjas- would be inferior over my S-Ranked criminals." Pein mused, thinking the idea of that was a bit silly.

"I've taught them well," She said with a smirk, that slowly decreased, "but I'm gonna be honest, I can't really take credit on how crazy they've turned out. It gets out of hand sometimes..." She said sweat-dropping.

Pein chuckled, "Must have your hands full all the time." He stated.

"Heh, yeah. But I love em' anyways." She replied with a grin.

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE. (Especially if you have a OC in my story or want one)

**AN: Ok, so, I WAS going to keep going. Actually. I already did. But I decided to end this chapter here. Reason why IS, because I know you guys want me to update already and I need to say things, so yeah. The next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow, I've already started it :) It'll be about Zetsu, since I haven't wrote about him in awhile, even though I love him! **

**Anywho, some of you have asked for fluff, particularlly with Sasori and Cassie, and I understand, because I don't write about them as much as I did before...And well, I was planning to put more fluff with them soon, because I had this awesome idea, BUT I FORGOT IT! So now I'm blank with that couple again. Any ideas? BUT, heads up, I will have Itachi and Luna fluff very soon. I have an idea and I plan to use it~! **

**And, more news. If you go to my profile, there shall be a link. That link leads to my _blog. _It would pretty cool if you checked it out, reason and information about it is on my profile, I thought it would be a cool idea.  
**

**Alright, now. For those of you who have a OC in my story, I have to ask what your OC's birthday is! You know, I've read a lot of Akatsuki Kittens stories and I don't think a few have ever celebrated their OC's birthdays! AND I THINK THAT'S MADNESS! Because I know my Cassie would be very disappointed if she didn't get her cake! I also plan to celebrate the Akatsuki's as well. And please, if you could, provide information on the birthday, like, what you want to go on and stuff. Message me for more information if needed.**

**Also, you know, I don't mind putting more OC's in my story! But just please understand that I can't have them as a main charcater, I'm over my limit, sorry. But I could use them time to time, even give them their own special chapter! So please, don't be shy to ask! Just review or message me the info~! It doesn't matter, if you want your OC to randomly throw a cupcake at Hidan, simple as that. I'll make it happen. Just ask me! :D**

**Thank you for those of you who have read this HUGE author note! Thank you very much for reading, really guys, I love you all so much! Thank you again, and please,  
R E V I E W!**


	35. Quinster

**With Zetsu**

Zetsu walked along the aisle, looking at everything. Oddly enough, he was at the bicycle section. The unusual contractions had caught his eye.

"Wow, this is pretty interesting, huh? **Tsk, it's ok." **He talked to his other side, unaware that a 5 year old was not so far away, secretly watching him.

"What do you think these are for? **How the hell should I know? **I was just asking..." Zetsu frowned to himself.

"**Maybe their weapons?" **The other side said creepily, a smirk slowly start to crept on his face.

"I don't think that's it..."

"**Then what the hell is it, then?" **The other half snapped.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's for transportation?" He argued, seemingly with himself.

"You freak! Why are you talking to yourself?" The kid burst out. He was very short, with short brown hair, matching his big eyes.

"It's not nice to call someone a freak, child." The nicer side informed, letting the comment slide. After all, he was only a kid. At least, _he _understood that. Can't say the same for the other side.

"**Shut up you little brat!" **Argued the other half.

"THAT'S SASORI'S WORD!" A _very _loud screech could be heard, from far away. It sounded like Luna. Wouldn't surprise Zetsu, that girl is always nagging her about him using 'Sasori's' word'. What really concerned him was how she could manage to know what he said...

**With Itachi and Luna **

Luna abruptly stopped walking. She doesn't know how or why, but she had the feeling that Zetsu was using Sasori's word again. She growled.

Itachi looked at her curiously, taking a foot back after she growled. "Are you fine?" He asked.

"THAT'S SASORI'S WORD!" She screeched unexpectedly. A second later, she continued walking whistling with a satisfied smile on her face.

Itachi followed closely, confused about what just happened.

**With Zetsu **

"You shut up! Y-you stupid...You stupid freak." The little boy shot back unsure.

"**Make me." **Zetsu growled. "H-hey, he's only a kid. Calm down." 

"**Fuck that. I'm gonna demolish that little asshole." **He snarled.

"I dare you!" The little boy yelled.

"**I will! You bitch!"**

"I know you are but what am I?" The boy said teasingly.

"**A bitch"  
**

"I know you are but what am I?"

"**A bit- **a little boy who I'm sure is a good person deep inside..." The darker side was cut off with a ...unexpected comment.

"**What the hell **(heck)?"The boy and Zetsu both cursed/said. The little boy gave him a bizarre expression, for the change of attitude.

The scene was a bit odd. Considering there was only two people (The boy and Zetsu), yet three minds talking...

"Your such a freak." The boy yelled.

"**Is that all you can say?" **Zetsu challenged.

"Shut up, you prick." Surprisingly the little boy sneered.

"**What makes you think I. Won't. Cut. You?" **Zetsu threatened, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"Are you an alien?" Asked the boy suddenly, observing Zetsu carefully.

"**What the hell is a damn alien? **I don't know, but I remember Lynni mentioning it..." Zetsu muttered to himself. "Oh, I remember."

"**Fuck yeah. We kidnap cows and drink their milk. Better watch your self, kid. You don't know who your messing with." **Zetsu threatened...saying it as if it were actually a fearful threat.

"Uh, I think you misunderstood..." Zetsu whispered quickly.

"**Damn! I was sure that was it!" **He hissed quietly.

"Your weird..." The boy whispered, looking at him funny.

"**Your not so great yourself." **Zetsu snapped back. "What's your name?"

"Sorry, I'm not suppose to talk to strangers...Or...Whatever _you _are." He sniggered. "But, if you _must _know, the name's Quentin James." He said, snotty sounding.

Ok, now this little kid was starting to get annoying.

"Let's just leave... **Tsk, fine." **Zetsu scoffed as he started to walk away.

"H-hey, your leaving?" Quentin asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Afraid so, **why the hell do you care?" **Zetsu asked.

"I don't!" He retorted, looking away embarrassed.

Zetsu smirked, "**Bored cuz' you don't have a playmate?" **He mocked.

"Nuh uh! I have a lot of friends!" He replied, redness on his cheeks.

"**Suuure you do." **Zetsu drawled. "Hey...I thought we were leaving?"

"**Yeah, we are. Let's leave this br- I mean prick alone." **Zetsu replied, careful not to use 'brat' again, he was sure that would set Luna off again.

"Hmph! I dare you to say that again!" Quentin yelled, dragging Zetsu back into a conversation.

" **Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" **He said, getting in his face. Just playing of course. "Oh boy...Here we go again."

"I challenge you to a fight!" Quentin yelled, confidently pointing at Zetsu with a smirk on his face.

"**I accep- **No no no! We are not fighting a kid! **What? Why? There's nothing wrong with that. **Everything is wrong with that! **Tsk, scared? **Of course not! All I'm saying is that it's not acceptable fighting a child. **Take it like a man. **Oh how childish." Those two started arguing with each other.

Quentin tapped his foot impatiently, already used to the odd conversation between Zetsu and himself...

"**Take it like a man!-"**

"Are you ready?" Quentin whined, stomping his foot.

"**It's on, **like donkey kong. **Wait what? **Oh, I heard Mariko say that one time. **What does it mean? **I'm not sure, I assume it's a metaphor for something? **What the hell would a donkey be used as a metaphor as? **I don't know..Maybe she meant to say donkey _king_? **That's **_**worse!**_ I think we've been badly influenced by those girls... **You think?" **

"Alright, enough talking. Let's go." Quentin interrupted his rambles. He grabbed his arm and started dragging him to a different aisle. They ended up at the...toy section?

"Here, catch." Quentin said, throwing a ...red light saber at Zetsu as he grabbed a green light saber for himself. "This shall determined everything." He said seriously.

"Determine what exactly?" Zetsu questioned.

Quentin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...everything..." He said slowly.

"**I don't care. As long as I get to hit you, I'm fine." **Zetsu replied.

"H-hey wait! I want the green one!" Zetsu exclaimed.

"What? No! I get the green one!" Quentin whined, holding the light saber protectively.

"But I like green better! **No, we're keeping red. **Why? **I like red. **But I like green! **Welltooobadsonofabitch. **(AN: He said 'Well too bad son of a bitch' :3)**" **The darker side replied, retorting the last part really fast.

Quentin sighed, getting annoyed. He got into a fighting stance, getting ready to make the first move. "Ahh!" He yelled, running towards Zetsu, with his eyes closed. Smart kid.

Zetsu simply held the light saber forward, pressing it against Quentin's chest. Stopping him from moving any where else, even though he was still running. He gave out a fake yawn, "**Well this isn't much of a fight. **What did you expect?"

"Sh-shut up." Quetin stuttered, his eyes getting watery.

"**Aw, is the little br- I mean kid gonna cry?" **Zetsu mocked, as always. "Give him a break, will you?"

"I-i'm not gonna cry!" He replied, quickly rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, looking away madly.

"Hey, look. It's fine, we were just joking." Zetsu informed him, trying to make him feel better.

"We?" Quentin asked, looking at Zetsu suspiciously.

"I er- mean, I. I was just trying to make you feel better. **Way to to go, genius. **Shhh! Be quiet!"

Quentin rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

"How some ice cream, Quentin? ** How the hell are we going to get ice cream? **I don't know, steal it? **Ooh, rebel. **Shut up."

"Tsk, fools." Quentin huffed, trying to hold back a smile.

"**Whatever. **Let's go Quetin." Zetsu said, ignoring the 'fool' comment.

"Aright." He said, about to walk. Then stopped, "Call me Quinn, wait no! Call me Quinster!"

"**Hell no. **Let's just stick to Quinn..." Zetsu said, resisting to laugh.

"Alright." He replied. Whether he liked it or not, he was happy to have made a new friend. First friend to be exact. Even though they would probably never see each other again, he was glad to have at least make _one _friend. He thought as he walked away along with Zetsu.

"OH EM GEE! THERE ARE THE LIGHT SABERS!" Luna screeched, bursting into the picture, followed by Itachi. She goggled at the lights sabers, not noticing Zetsu. Although, Itachi did nod his head, as a greeting.

"Crazy..." Quinn whispered out of disbelief.

"You have no idea." Zetsu and Itachi said in unison.

AN: Woo! Wow. I can't believe I actually updated today... SUCUESS! I feel so good now... Anyways, thank you all for all the OC's! I appreciate it very much. It'll be a lot of fun using them in my story. I know some of you might think I'm a bit too over my head, taking in all these OC's … but I can't help it! I just love it! Besides, as I've said before, I won't be using them as _main _characters. I promise to dedicate a chapter to each one of them, just to make sure that they get their part in my story. But after that, I'll only be using them from time to time sometimes. Hope you understand. Anyways, what did you think about this chapter? Do you like Zetsu? Do you think it was a bit confusing, reading this? It was a bit difficult, the split personality talking at once thing. Also, I want to inform you, that they probably won't be seeing Quinn again, he was just a random character I made up. Also, please  
R E V I E W!


	36. Just Kill Me Now!

AN: Ah, howdy readers! First things first, I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY I HAVEN'T, LIKE, UPDATED AND STUFF! I'm pretty busy now and days, lots of stuff happening. Graduation, I'm failing Algebra (Of course) Eh... And much more, but I don't want to bore you with my problems lmfao. Anyways, Just wanted to let you guys know updates might be a bit slow... VERY slow actually... . But I'll try to update as much as I can! Actually, I plan to slap myself silly until I atleast START to type a new chapter. Starting up a new chapter is a very slow... process for me lol, takes me awhile, so that's why I kinda' avoid it... OwO But after I get THAT done, everything just flows for me. SO, no worries. Starting tomorrow I plan to start and or maybe FINISH a new chapter! So yeah, just wanted to let you guys know I'm not dead, whew! Anyways, thanks for reading, expect a new chapter tomorrow or after … tomorrow... lol. If I don't have it up within the two days, feel free to threaten to kill me, I'm sure THAT will motivate me! ^_^ Oh, and I'll probably delete this after the chapter is up! THANKS FOR READING!


	37. Sugar Addict

AN: Righty-O! Here's thy next chapter! So, guys. YES! School is practically over for me (Kinda). The last days I have been taking exams for like each class (HORRIBLE!). Today I took my Algebra exam, cross your fingers and hope I get a good grade! If I do, then I might not fail and go to summer school (That means no updating D:). So yeah, I should have plenty of free time on my hands now, after NEXT week. Still pretty busy now .'... Well, enjoy!

**No One's (P.O.V)**

"See Tobi! It's not so bad!" Lynni cheered, helping Tobi get over his automatic-door 'phobia'.

Seems like Tobi had finally realized it wasn't so bad after all! He kept jumping in and out through the door constantly, receiving annoying looks from all co-workers.

"Tobi likes these magical doors! It's so.. so _magical_!" He said astounded, looking at the door in a adoring glaze.

"AND HE'S NAME IS STANLEY!" Lynni shrieked, pointing at the tag of the company, who's name was 'Stanley'. Best. Name. _Ever._

"Nice to meet you Stanley!" Tobi sang, pulling his hand out as a greeting.

"Idiot.." A guy nearby commented, narrowing his eyes at Tobi.

"Lynni! Lynni! Lookie over there, it's a alien!" Tobi quickly yelled, pointing all the way to the other side.

"WHERE?" She shrieked, twirling everywhere.

"..."

"Tobi? I don't see it!" She said, turning towards him.

"Oh, Tobi sorry! It was a mistake!" He said innocently. Oddly enough, the man from earlier had mysteriously disappeared...

"H-hey... What's that red stuff?" Lynni asked, looking over at a trail of red liquid.

"O-oh, Tobi doesn't know.." Tobi stuttered, watching carefully.

"MUST BE KETCHUP!" Lynni exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"YES! That's what it is! Lynni smart!" Tobi yelled, somewhat relieved. Heh, wonder why...

"Ah, It's up to us to find the culprit!" Lynni said. She made a thinking face while stroking her chin, as if she had a beard.

"W-wah? YOU DON'T NEED TOO! TOBI THINKS IT'S UNNECESSARY!" Tobi panicked for some reason. Suspicious, _very _suspicious.

"Nope! Too late! I already have my Sherlock Outfit on!" She chirped. She indeed wore a Sherlock HolmesOutfit, though a female version. Instead of a big ol' coat, she wore a dress, similar to the design. She even had a magnifying glass.

Tobi sweat-dropped, "Tobi didn't see Lynni changed..." He said, utterly confused. What was it? Like, 5 whole seconds? It's impossible to change that quick!

"PERVERT!" She said, pointing at him with a shame nod.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT TOBI MEANT! TOBI NO PERVERT! TOBI NO PERVERT!" He kept chanting.

Lynni giggled, "I was kidding. Anywho, WE HAVE A MYSTERY ON OUT HANDS!" She yelled with excitement, sparkles twinkling around her. "Now, let's move move move!" She said, in a deep voice, marching away, dragging Tobi with her.

As they walked, they noticed a big group of people standing in a circle, cheering at something.

"Tobi! Let's go and see what's up over there." Lynni said. She dragged him over there before he could even say a word.

In the circle, there was a a group of... dancers! All guys actually. One of the main dancers wore a pink tied up shirt with low-rider jeans, showing his thong, and the other dude wore short shorts and a cool striped top! Epic.

Doing what was called the 'Yes Dance' (AN: Guys, go on youtube and type that in! The dance is so silly and awesome, it makes my day everytime I watch it. Seriously, go watch it. YOU WON'T REGRET IT! Heh, tell me what you thought of it!)

Lynni squealed, "I can't believe it's them! I LOVE THIS DANCE!" She yelled.

"LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!" One of the guys yelled. "LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!" He repeated. "DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!" He sang, while jumping around and waving his hands in the air. Lynni joined in on the dance as well, imitating them, you can bet Tobi joined as well.

They both dance along till the very end.

Lynni sighed with a smile once it was all over, "Best. Day. _Ever._"

"Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding!" Tobi sang, still doing one of the dance moves.

"That's my favorite part too!" She grinned.

"Ding ding ding ding ding!" Tobi repeated.

"Alright, enough. We still have to find out the culrit who spilled ketchup on the floor!"

"Ding ding ding ding ding ding!" Tobi sang over again. The song and dance must have brain-washed his mind since it was so awesome.

"You'll be ok kiddo. You'll be ok." Lynni assured, patting his back.

"Ding!" Tobi replied.

Lynni ignored his constant singing and put on a thinking face.

She looked suspiciously at every one around her. One guy caught her eye. He was a old man with huge glasses, wearing a big brown coat, looking suspiciously from side to side, carefully watching out for something.

"_Very _suspicious." Lynni muttered, squinting her eyes accusingly at him.

The guy met her eyes. They both stared at each other, without looking away or blinking.

Lynni stared intently at him, very hard actually. She was concentrating so hard that she was making a face so weird, enough to make people stop and ask to see if she was ok. She just shushed them and waved her hand at them, her eyes never moving. Freaky.

The old man finally blinked.

"I WIN!" Lynni yelled, fist pumping.

"GOOD JOB, LYNNI!" Tobi cheered, clapping his hand wildly.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and a spotlight was aimed at Lynni. A trophy popped out of nowhere, into her hand. She was also wearing a dazzling red dress, sparkling so hard that it made people's eyes bleed.

"IT BURNS!" Someone screamed in terror.

"That's how I roll." Lynni said cooly, putting black shades on in slow motion.

Tobi, who was in a tux came out of nowhere with a windblower, making sure to aim it at Lynni as she did her cool slow motion thang. The gang and the Akatsuki appluaded happily, some were in tears.

Paparazzis gathered around her, shooting her with cameras.

And wah? Edward Cullen was in the group of fangirls, wearing a "I Love Lynni" shirt?

"I LOVE YOU!" He confessed dramatically, kneeling down.

"GO FOR IT, HONEY!" Bella's voice could be heard from somewhere.

Hannah Montana shoved her way in front of the crowd... "I'd go gay for you!" She said, hearts surrounding her while she stared adoringly at Lynni.

"I LOVE YOU YOU MORE!" Jacob popped out of nowhere, he ripped his shirt, showing his abs(Shocker.). He had a tattoo that said, "Have my babies, Lynni"

"NO! LYNNI IS ELMO'S BITCH!" Elmo ran into the picture, with a pimp hat.

"Elmo a pimp!" He said. (AN: Here's where I got this from, go to youtube and put 'Elmo's World: Behind the Scenes' It's hilarious!)

"This is too much!" Lynni gushed, laughing.

"Lynni! Lynni! Are you ok? ARE YOU DYING!" Tobi waved his hand frantically, in front of Lynni.

Her fist was still in the air. Everything was back to normal. Guess she got caught up in her own little world again. "Heh, yes. Everything is just peachy." She said irritably, to herself. If only that could really happen, then her life would be complete.

"Tobi was worried! Tobi thought you were DYING!" He said, jumping around her.

"I'm fine- HEY! WHERE'S THE OLD MAN?" Lynni jumped forward, scanning around.

"Tobi knows where he went! HOP ON!" Tobi yelled, squatting, indicating for her to jump on his back.

"PIGGYBACK RIDE!" She cheered, already on. "ONWARD!" She screamed, pointing forward.

"OK!" Tobi said, doing as commanded.

As they ran around, they almost ran into Zetsu and almost knocking down this kid who was with him.

"Hey! Watch it lady!" Quin complained, waving his fist in the air, almost about to cry.

"It's not very nice to yell at someone." The kinder Zetsu informed.

"You _face _isn't nice." Quin retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"**Ooh, he got you!" **The darker half commented, laughing.

Zetsu sighed, "We both have the same face."

"**Your mother." **He replied, laughing louder.

"Oh! Good one!" Quin complimented, grinning. They both did this super cool hand-shake. Acting all buddy-buddy.

"We're both the sam- oh never mind.." Zetsu muttered.

"THERE HE IS!" Lynni pointed, the old man was in a dark corner, looking out for people.

Tobi did a horse sound and ran faster. When they finally reached, Lynni jumped off and ran straight to him. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!" She screeched. "Oh wait- that's wrong.." She muttered, coughing awkwardly.

Tobi was lying on the floor, trying to catch his breathe.

"I mean, I KNOW YOUR BAD DEEDS!" She corrected herself.

The old man gasped, "HOW?"

"Heh, cuz' that's how I roll." She said. Sadly, no Edward Cullen popped out of nowhere confessing his love for her. "Now cough it off!" She demanded.

"No! I can't, I just c-can't!" The old dude said, giving out crazy eyes.

"You have to stop. It isn't right to just WALTZ in here and spill ketchup! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. You need _help. _I'll _get _you help." Lynni assured.

"She's right. I can help you." Docter Phil popped out of nowhere by her side, some random audience group that so happened to walk by clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, thank you." waved Docter Phil, giving a toothy grin. "As I was saying, _you _have a problem."

"Oh, uh. I already said that..." Lynni said.

"Oh.. Um, sorry." said Docter Phil.

"Oh no, its' ok..." Lynni said, rubbing the back of her neck.

It was silent now.

"Awkward!" Some random dude yelled.

"Heh. Anywho. Give up the ketchup." Lynni said, putting her hand out.

"Wait, what? Ketchup? I don't have ketchup..." The old man said, looking confused.

"What? You don't? Then you _don't _have a spilling ketchup problem..." Lynni said quietly.

"Well, I'm out of here." Docter Phil said giving out a peace sign. He walked away, going to Subway.

"No..." The old man murmered.

"Then what _is _your problem?" She asked, anxious.

The old man looked side to side, and took out a bag that had, what looked like white powder...

"YOUR A DRUG ADDICT?" Lynni shrieked.

Tobi sprang up, screaming.

"No no no!" The old man said quickly, trying to keep her quiet.

"HELP! HELP! DRUUG DO-ER ON THE LOOSE! FIRE A CANNON! NO! GET BIG MOMMA OVER HERE!" Lynni screamed, running around panicking, Tobi joining as well.

Tobi didn't really know what was going on, but it seemed bad, so eh, what the heck?

Frank the security guard came stomping in (AN: Remember the Mall-Cop looking guy with the shrek voice?) "PUT THE DRUG DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!" He yelled, aiming his pepper spray.

"Ok! Ok! I'M SORRY!" The old man cried out, dropping the bag.

Frank had a satisfied smile as he walked over to him and hand-cuffed him. "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, ANYTHING YOU SAY _COULD _BE USED AGAINST YOU!"

"You can stop yelling now..." Lynni muttered.

"Oh, right..." Frank said embarrassed.

The old man sobbered, "I can't stop.. I can't stop..." He cried.

Drank bent down and grabbed the bag and opened it up to examine it. He stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Lynni asked.

"This isn't even a drug..." He said, somewhat disappointed.

"Wh-wha? Then what is it?" Lynni said.

"It's sugar."

"ROBBY IS COCO FOR SUGAR!" The old man spirred around, apparently his name was Robby.

"TOBI LIKES SUGAR TOO!" Tobi yelled, wiggling around with Robby in a hyper manner.

Lynni sighed, disappointed she didn't catch the ketchup-spiller.

"I wonder who it is?" She asked her self.

**At Subway**

"AHAHAHAHAH! KETCHUP. KETCHUP. KETCHUP." Docter Phil screamed, squeezing the ketchup bottle like there was no tomorrow.

"Idiot." The guy from earlier commented. Seems like he didn't disappear at all.

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT**

AN: So, guys. Be honest, did you ever expect to be the culprit? Lmfao, I hoped you liked it. A few more chapters and then they can hit the road again, UNLESS, something unexpected happens... DUN DUN DUN. You'll see, maybe or maybe not.

**OK! So for those of you sent me your OC through message... Ah.. I'm really sorry, for some reason, when I checked this morning, everything from my inbox was deleted. I have no idea how that happened, I'm so sorry. If you could just please re-send, that would be great.**

Anywho, please  
R E V I E W!


	38. Stuck

AN: Uh.. Let's see here... Reason for the late update? Summer. Yes, summer. You see, summer increases my laziness by 150%. Also, in my defense, I've had one HECK of a writer's block. Still do…  
With Hidan & Mariko

Mariko's POV

You know that awkward moment when you accidently run into the boy's bathroom? And you don't realize it after you see a bearded biker dude walk in, which you _know_ isn't a chick? No? Well then I guess it's just me then.

I hid in the stall, standing on the toilet. Crouching down once in a while so I wouldn't get caught.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not in here because I'm some huge perv. Heck no, that title is taken by Hidan.

Now that I thought about him again, I huffed with anger.

It's all _his_ fault I'm in here!

If that man-whore didn't chase me, threatening to beat me with the can of tuna he just randomly grabbed. I wouldn't have this problem.

Psh, it's not my fault I beat him _five _times in a _row _at Black Ops. What can I say? I'm a beast! I can't _tame _all this awesomeness!

Ok Mariko, brainstorm. BRAINSTORM LIKE JIMMY NUETRON! What would HE do?

I shut my eyes and try to do that 'brain-blast' thing that the peanut headed kid does.

I sighed, it didn't work. All it's useful for is giving someone a freakin' headache.

'I could just run..' I thought.

And get be seen by people? And be humiliated? I shrugged.

Sure, who cares.

It's not like I know them or anything.

I took a deep breath and was _about _to make a run for it until that biker dude came out of his stall.

I quickly stepped back, tripped and slam my head against the wall. Right when the biker dude was going to leave. Wait-he didn't wash his hands! That's a no-no.

I whimpered, 'Stupid wall! Stupid floor! I WILL GET REVENGE!'

"What the hell?" The biker dude murmured to himself. He walked back in the bathroom.

'No! Go back! Leave! There's nothing to see here!' I thought angrily.

I saw the biker dude crouch down, to look under the stalls.

I accidently squeaked and drew my feet up.

"Who the hell is in here?" The biker guy said, banging on my door.

"Geez, can't a person get some privacy in here?" I snapped.

My eyes widen and I face palmed.

Why did I reply?

I coughed, "I-err mean, chill dude." I said in a unusual deep voice.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled. Yesh, temper much?

I rolled my eyes, "Cool it brah." I said, in my man voice.

The biker dude punched the stall door, course- I jumped back.

'What's up with this guy?' I thought, leaning back as far away as I could. I was soon hugging the wall.

The dude started to punch the door constantly.

"Alright! Time to put my fighting moves into action!" I snickered.

The stall door finally swung open.

"FLACON PUNCH!" I screeched.

"What th-"

Punch.

I made a run for it.

I swung open the bathroom door and ran!

"Hey! There you are!" I heard Hidan's voice from behind me.

I groaned, 'Now I have to deal with him? Curses!'.

"Get the fuck up over here, _bitch_!" I heard him snarl.

"For the one billionth time, I am _not _a bitch!" I screamed, making a turn for the candy section. I sure was doing a lot of running, I needed a snicker to keep me going!

"Get back here!" Hidan yelled from behind. Yes, because I was really going to listen to you, stop, and get myself killed. Idiot.

"You can't catch me! I HAVE THE FORCE ON MY SIDE!" I yelled, shoving some lady away.

"Watch i-" She started.

Hidan shoved her aside as well. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"YOU STUPID KIDS!" She screamed her face red as a tomato. "I'm calling the police... you'll see..." She muttered angrily to herself, stomping away with her pointy nose held high.

I snorted, as I yanked a bag of snickers. "SUGAR RUSH!" I yelled, grinning. Oh, what they say is so true. You meet the strangest people at Wal-Mart. And, I, am proud to say I'm one of them.

AN: Guys, I'm sorry. This is all I've written so far, and since I haven't updated in like FOREVER, I thought I'd just update this little… well, I can't even call it a chapter, it's so short. Ahh, I don't know. When I try to write my mind just goes BLANK. My creativity flows away~. I'm so sorry, I'll keep trying. I PROMISE! I don't know, maybe it's because of summer? All my weird ideas usually come in when I'm at school. Well, I'm so sorry for making you all wait and giving you this stupid chapter. For those of you who think I'll give up on this story, your dead wrong. Good bye. 


	39. Uchihaforlife!

AN: Please give **Uchihaforlife**some special acknowledgment. Seriously dude, you scared the heck outta' me when you said 6 months! I really had no idea it's been that long... And thank you, you made me realize I should sit my butt down and start typing again! Well, I'm just going to end the whole Walmart chapters for now. I think I've written enough about it, eh? Now, let's get back to the story line, shall we? Also, I'm still not changing my mind about the whole, "I'll give your OC's her/his own chapter." Just please message me the information again! Ha... ha... I kind of' lost track of all the information! SORRY!

**No one's (P.O.V) ****  
****  
**_Wee woo! Wee woo! Wee woo!__  
__  
_"I can't believe that bitch called the cops!" Hidan threw his hands up. He was actually having fun at this, Wall-E-Mart place.

"Your really surprised? Even after she yelled, 'I'm gonna call the cops on you!'." Tayi pointed out. "Yeah, that's right. I saw that!"

"It's all Hidan's fault!" Mariko quickly yelled, to defend herself.

"The biker guy filed a harrassment assult on you. Said 'you touched him inappropriately' in the men's bathroom." Rebekah shot. Sending a chilling gaze back at her.

Hidan started laughing his ass off. "And you call me a rapist!"

Mariko's face flushed with anger. "I did not! All I did was use my epic falcon punch!" She argued.

Pein winced in thought.

Konan stifled a giggle.

Pein rolled his eyes in reply.

"Ok, I'm bored now. Cassie, can you just wish that they forget this ever happened? I'm tired of the whole cop chase thing." Rebekah drawled with a yawn.

Cassie grinned. "Sure thing."

_Poof!__  
__  
_Cassie looked out the window.

The cop cars had suddenly halted into a stop.

"Aww! But I liked the flashing lights! It was like a nightclub, but on like, the street!" Lynni stopped fistpumping with Tobi.

"Ounc ounc ounc!" Tobi kept making 'club beats'.

Cassie stopped and pondered.

She couldn't help but think they were forgetting something.

"Something wrong?" Sasori interuppted her thoughts.

"Ah, are we forgetting something?" She asked.

Sasori raised his eyebrow. "Now that you mention it..."

"It has been pretty quiet here." Ashley finished his sentenced.

"...Oh hey! I know! Let's listen to some music!" Lynni snapped her fingers, gaining everyone's attention.

She put on, _"She's A Killer".__  
__  
_"Who is this by?" Ashley asked.

"Lunar Fiction." Lynni replied, while humming along.

Cassie sighed, _Lunar._ Why did that sound so familiar?

_Snore. __  
__  
_"Wow, can't believe he's still asleep." Tayi commented, sneaking a look at Kisame.

Kisame was laying on the couch, sound asleep.

"He's like a rock!" Lynni exclaimed.

"A big _blue _rock." Rebekah grinned, storming off on the road. There's no time to waste!

**With Luna**** & Itachi**

"You don't think they forgot about us, do you?" Luna muttered, her eye twitching with anger.

They had been standing near the parking lot for half an hour now.

"I'm sure they'll wish us back as soon as they figured out that we're gone." Itachi calmly said. Although his patience was getting out of hand now.  
Luna huffed with anger. "Screw that! I'm leaving!" She marched away.

Itachi face-palmed, easily caught up with her.

"And where do you think your going?" He questioned her.

"To-um-well..." Luna stopped talking mid-way. "To find somewhere to sleep!" She quickly said.

"Sleep where? On the ground?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Hell no! I'm finding a motel!" She yelled, yawning afterward. Man, was she tired.

Itachi sighed. "We should stay where we are."

"But it's like you said, once they realize we're gone, they can just wish us back!" Luna said, grinning.

Itachi was about to argue, but he had to admit, she had him there.

"So, on the mean time, we'll just find a motel and wait for them!" Luna cheered, dreaming about a comfy bed.

"Do you have money?" He kepy questioning.

"Stop pestering me, women! Course I have money!" Luna said and continued humming.

"I was just making su- I'm not a female!" He said, crossing his arm.

"Oh don't be so sensitive, my little weasel!" She laughed softly.

Itachi didn't say anything but smile a little.

"And you know what? I don't feel like walking. Let's hitch hike!" She said, throwing a thumb on the air.

"Hitch hike?"

"Getting a ride from a stranger." Luna answered, continuously looking back.

"I don't like that idea."

"Relax. I'm sure no muggle will overpower us!" Luna smirked.

"...Muggle?"

"Oh Itachi. For an epic ninja, you sure are naïve." Luna said with amusement in her voice.

"Well excuse me for not knowing about the new popular, "Twilight" movies, or, this "Harry Plopper". I was too busy playing ninja in another dimension." Sarcasm dripping everywhere out of those sentences.

Luna snorted with laughter. "One, that was so awesome. Two, your so awesome when you use sarcasm. Three, I'm proud of you for using sarcasm. And lastly, it's Harry POTTER." She said, still laughing.

"Why thank you." Itachi grinned.

"Oh oh oh! Hey! A truck!" Luna said, all excited. "YOU THERE! You! Hey! Hey! HEY." She screamed. "STOP!" She threw an empty soda can at the passenger window.

The truck stopped.

Luna smirked. "And that's how you get a driver's attention!" She said out loud, dusting off her hands.

"YOU LITTLE FUC- oh.. Uh, hey there. What's a lil' girly like your walking out and about at this time of night?" The trucker quickly changed his tone, while he gazed at Luna. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed like he was in his mid-thirties. He wore a red and white trucker hat. A red plaid shirt, and some light blue jeans. The way he was acting, you could tell he had a sweet spot for women. What a gentlemen!

"We need a ride! We're looking for a motel." Luna explained.

"I'd love to, little lady. But I only have room for one passenger!" The trucker explained, glancing at Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It was his fault they couldn't get a ride. Sure, she could go on without him. But as kind as that man looked, he didn't trust him to be alone with Luna.

"Psh, no worries. I'll just sit on Itachi." Luna rolled her eyes, motioning Itachi to go sit.

Itachi quietly walked into the passenger seat and awkwardly sat down.

Luna jumped on and comfortably laid back on him.

_This is not awkward. This is not awkward. Just a friend sitting on another friend. That's what friends are for! _Luna repeatedly thought over in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she started to blush. _Curses! If I was just a robot, I wouldn't have this problem! _She fumed.

Itachi slowly crept up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Luna had a mini panic attack in her head.

_Just friends! Just friends! _She thought rapidly.

"You two a couple?"

"JUST FRIENDS!" Luna shrieked. "I er- mean.. Um.. Just… Friends.. Ha ha…" She said embarrassed.

Itachi felt a pang hurt. Why was that?

He no longer felt comfortable and laid back, as far as possible from Luna as he could.

Luna sighed.

Suddenly, the trucker chuckled.

"What so funny?" Luna accidently snapped.

"Nothin' much. It's just that you two remind me of me and my wife when we were younger." The trucker said quietly. Sadly gazing forward.

Luna had another mini panic attack. _WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. _Her eye started twitching.

"What happened?" Itachi whispered quietly. He could see sorrow in the man's eyes.

"She past away three years ago." He grumbled. He roughly grabbed a box of cigarettes.

Luna slapped away the box. "Don't smoke! It's bad for you!" She scowled.

The trucker stayed still for a moment. "She used to do the exact same thing!" His face lightened up with happiness. "I think I've had enough of these." He grumbled, throwing away the box.

Luna smiled a little. Just thinking of her made him happy. _What a guy_. She thought.

Suddenly the truck ran over a bump.

Luna flew up and shrieked.

Itachi quickly grabbed her by the wrist and drew her in to him.

"Gah, thanks." She said. Feeling light-headed.

"No problem." He said gently, not letting go.

The trucker glanced at them and grinned. "Ah, young love."

It took Luna a moment to figure out what he just said.

"WE'RE JUSY FRI-"

"Well, here you two go! Take care, ye' hear?" He laughed, interrupting her.

"Will do, sir. Thank you." Itachi nodded, putting a hand over Luna's mouth. She kept trying to argue. He hopped off and started to walk away.

"Best of luck, for both of you." The trucker said, his eyes twinkling. He glanced at a small picture in his truck. It was a blonde little girl, tauntingly sticking her tongue out. Her green eyes fierce.

"COME AND INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING, OK?" He yelled through the window and drove off as quickly as he could-laughing.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

AN: Quick questions, do you guys like it better when I write the chapters with NO POVS? Or with both? What would you guys like to see more of? Is there a certain character you'd like to see more of? Please tell me! And remember to give me your OC's information! AND REVIEW! 


End file.
